Sword Art Online - Complexo de Deus
by ghost de Sparta
Summary: Preso num jogo mortal, o solitário KIRITO se aventura pelos 100 níveis de Aincrad e se depara com pessoas que mudariam sua vida, entre elas a meiga SILICA, a gananciosa ARGO, a destemida ASUNA e a temperamental LISBETH. Encontrando o avatar moribundo de Kayaba, Kirito se vê diante de uma questão alarmante: se o criador de SAO está morto, quem está no comando do jogo?
1. Prologue

**06 de Novembro de 2022 – Tóquio, Japão.**

Havia um gênio trabalhando naquele laboratório. Isso era o que as pessoas que tinham atividades naquele prédio cochichavam pelos cantos. **Akihiko Kayaba**, entretanto, não se considerava um gênio. Era apenas um homem que trabalhava duro para realizar seus sonhos, para atingir suas metas.

Aquele dia seria marcante para sua vida. Seu VRMMORPG «Sword Art Online», o trabalho de sua vida, seria lançado oficialmente em alguns minutos. A mídia já considerava o jogo um sucesso desde sua divulgação inicial e do período de testes liberado a jogadores. As principais rivais da corporação Argus, desenvolvedora e distribuidora de SAO, já haviam se mexido para não ficarem atrás no mercado, anunciando jogos similares como «Gun Gale Online» e «Underworld».

Kayaba ainda não estava satisfeito. O lançamento de SAO não era o fim de seu trabalho. Ele ainda precisava fazer mais algumas coisas antes de poder se sentir realizado.

Rinko: Os sistemas estão prontos, Akihiko.

Rinko Koujiro era a assistente pessoal e amante de Kayaba. Estavam juntos desde a faculdade, talvez mais pela admiração mútua de intelectos do que propriamente por amor. Kayaba retira seu jaleco branco e se senta na cama, segurando em suas mãos um «NerveGear». Rinko liga alguns equipamentos para verificar sinais vitais de seu chefe.

Rinko: Hmmm.

Rinko pega um tablet e começa a checar alguns e-mails.

Rinko: A equipe do setor K avisou que já prepararam a senhorita Konno.  
Kayaba: Peça para que iniciem o procedimento imediatamente. E lembre-os para terem cuidado especial com minha sobrinha.  
Rinko: O vice-presidente da Argus agendou uma reunião com todos os líderes de projetos para daqui a três horas.  
Kayaba: Cancele todos os meus compromissos, Rinko. Eu não tenho hora para retornar.  
Rinko: Ok.

Kayaba coloca o capacete e se deita na cama.

Kayaba: Só mais uma coisa, Rinko.  
Rinko: O que foi?  
Kayaba: Muito obrigado por tudo o que fez até aqui.

Rinko dá um pequeno sorriso. Aquela seria a última imagem do mundo real que Akihiko Kayaba veria.

Kayaba: Link Start!

**«Fim do Prólogo»**

* * *

_**Olá, pessoal. Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Sword Art Online. Espero que vocês apreciem.**_

_**Essa fanfic será mais focada nos acontecimentos do anime, embora alguns elementos das light novels e dos jogos também venham a ser usados no decorrer da trama. Como alguns eventos da história permanecerão inalterados (o encontro de Kirito com Silica e o caso de assassinato dentro da safe zone, por exemplo), não pretendo usar capítulos para descrevê-los. Então será necessário ter um pouco de conhecimento da trama para não se perder nos primeiros capítulos.**_

_**Tentarei me manter o mais fiel possivel as características dos . E também darei mais espaço para alguns personagens menos conhecidos / de menor expressão de SAO, como Argo e Yuuki.**_

_**A trama de minha fanfic começa após a fatídica morte de Sachi e dos Moonlit Black Cats, algo que deixou profundas cicatrizes no herói Kirito.**_

_**Só para terminar essa pequena introdução. Apesar de adorar a Asuna, eu resolvi que ela não seria o par de Kirito nessa história. Quer saber quem tomou o lugar da esgrimista? Então dê uma conferida nos capítulos ^^**_

_**Link Start!**_


	2. Fase 1 - Sword of memories

**_Fase 1 - A espada das memórias_**

As luzes vermelhas piscavam de maneira intensa na sala secreta daquela masmorra. Golems de pedra e anões armados com picaretas bradavam cantos de guerra. Os gritos tornavam a atmosfera assustadora. Isso porque eram gritos de pessoas que ele amava, que ele se importava.

Kirito lutava com todas as suas forças, mas os adversários pareciam ser infinitos. Ele era o mais forte de sua guild. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que protegeria a todos, que os guiaria em segurança para fora do jogo e agora estava assistindo seus valiosos amigos serem assassinados bem na sua frente. Aquilo era demais para suportar. Sentia como se tivessem arrancado partes de seu corpo. Mas Kirito não podia fraquejar. Ele tinha que ser mais rápido, mais forte. Ainda podia salvar Sachi. Ele tinha que salvar Sachi. Não suportaria perder Sachi. Não ela. Talvez o desespero que estava sentindo lhe desse a força que precisava para vencer.

Sachi estava do outro lado da sala. Brandia sua lança de maneira um pouco desajeitada, mas estava conseguindo se proteger dos monstros.

Sachi: Kirito!

Sachi tenta abrir caminho para se reunir com seu companheiro, mas se descuida e é golpeada por trás por um golem. Um golpe fatal devido a diferença de níveis. O mundo parece ficar em câmera lenta quando Kirito vê Sachi caindo para a morte.

Kirito: SACHI!

**15 de Janeiro de 2024 – Nível 49, Myujen.**

Kirito abre seus olhos, suas mãos tentando agarrar o vazio. Ele se senta e olha ao redor para se situar. Estava sentado num banco numa praça, as luzes de postes se misturando as estrelas do céu noturno. Havia parado ali para tirar um rápido cochilo e perdera a noção do tempo. Algumas pessoas que passavam ao redor olhavam com estranheza para Kirito, talvez pelo fato dele ter acordado gritando. Kirito coloca a mão na testa.

Kirito (murmurando): Esse sonho de novo... quantas vezes vou precisar reviver isso?

Aquela praça da cidade de Myujen sempre ficava bastante movimentada durante a noite. Havia muitos casais sentados numa fonte com um belo chafariz, conversando e flertando animadamente. Um grupo de amigos estava reunido embaixo de uma árvore bebendo e conversando sobre suas aventuras. Ver aquilo fazia a ferida no coração de Kirito arder. Parecia que haviam derramado ácido em seu peito. O garoto baixa a cabeça e põe a mão no peito.

Kirito: Tão doloroso...

Kirito fecha os olhos e a imagem do sorriso de Sachi surge em sua mente. Ele nunca mais poderia ver aquilo de verdade. Tudo o que podia fazer era se apegar as lembranças e tentar superar a culpa.

Argo: Kii-bou.  
Kirito: Ahhhhh!

Kirito leva um susto e cai no chão. Ao se recuperar, ele nota que havia alguém sentado no banco onde ele estava. Tratava-se de uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, com desenhos de bigodes felinos na face. Havia faixas brancas enrolados por toda a extensão de seus antebraços. Seu corpo estava coberto com uma capa marrom com capuz. Kirito já conhecia aquela garota de longa data. Era Argo, uma traficante de informações de certa fama em SAO.

Kirito: Argo? Quando você sentou aí? Eu nem ouvi você se aproximar.  
Argo: Fufufu. Mestra na arte da invisibilidade, lembra?

Kirito coça a cabeça, suspira e volta a se sentar no banco. Ele fica lado a lado com a misteriosa Argo.

Kirito: O que você quer, Argo?  
Argo: Estava preocupada com você, então vim checá-lo.  
Kirito (surpreso): Sério?  
Argo: Com quem você pensa que está falando? É óbvio que eu estou aqui para falar de negócios.  
Kirito (balançando a cabeça): Não sei por que ainda espero qualquer coisa de você...

Kirito suspira.

Kirito: Olha, Argo. Agora não é um bom momento. Não estou com cabeça para...  
Argo (cochichando no ouvido de Kirito): Encontrei uma. Uma quest de uma arma rara.  
Kirito: O que?!  
Argo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): Hmmm. Pesquei sua atenção, não foi?

Argo retira uma garrafa de bebida de seu inventário e bebe um gole.

Argo: Ahhh. Adoro o gosto do rum. Pelo menos gosto de imaginar que seja rum. Na verdade não tenho idéia do que seja, mas é gostoso.  
Kirito: Você sabe que tem uma lei que proíbe que menores cheguem perto de bebidas alcoólicas, não é?  
Argo: Que bom que essa lei não vale aqui em Aincrad. Quer um gole?  
Kirito: Eu passo. Será que você pode ir direto ao ponto?  
Argo: Ok. Vamos para o meu quarto.  
Kirito: Para o seu quarto? Por que?  
Argo: Quero roubar sua virgindade.  
Kirito (corando): O que?!

Kirito tenta analisar a expressão de Argo para saber se ela estava brincando ou não, mas falha. Aquela garota era uma mentirosa nata. Argo se aproxima para cochichar novamente no ouvido de Kirito.

Argo: Disfarce. Você está sendo vigiado.  
Kirito: Hmmm.

Kirito olha discretamente para o lado e nota que havia duas pessoas suspeitas encostadas num poste e olhando em sua direção.

Kirito (cochichando): Há quanto tempo estão ali?  
Argo: Já estavam de olho em você quando cheguei. Precisamos de privacidade.  
Kirito: Ok.

Kirito acompanha Argo até uma hospedaria que ficava próxima a saída leste da cidade. Durante todo o caminho procuram ficar em ruas movimentadas para evitar qualquer emboscada. Assim que entram na hospedaria, a dupla rapidamente sobe as escadas e se tranca num quarto no terceiro andar. Era um lugar bem simples, com apenas uma cama, uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

Argo: Sinta-se a vontade.

Tanto Argo quanto Kirito se sentam a mesa.

Kirito: Aqueles dois... você sabe quem são?  
Argo: Fufufu. Sou uma traficante de informações, Kii-bou. Saber das coisas é o meu trabalho.  
Kirito (suspirando): Claro. Erro meu.  
Argo: Eles são da _Laughing Coffin_.  
Kirito: A guild que mata outros players?  
Argo: Exatamente.  
Kirito: Mas o que eles querem comigo?  
Argo: Aqueles caras estão sempre atrás de itens raros. Até matam por isso. Você colocou um alvo nas suas costas quando resolveu fazer a quest de Nicolas, o Renegado.

Kirito cerra o punho.

Kirito: Aquele item não serviu de nada. A «Divine Stone of Returning Soul» só funciona em até 10 segundos após a morte de um jogador. Nem estou mais com ela.  
Argo: Eu e você sabemos disso, mas os jogadores em geral não. O pessoal da _Laughing Coffin_ vai ficar de olho em você por um tempo esperando uma oportunidade para te saquear.  
Kirito: Obrigado pelo aviso. Vou tomar cuidado adicional.  
Argo: O preço da informação é 8500 cols.  
Kirito: O que? É sério que você vai me cobrar por isso?  
Argo: Negócios são negócios, Kii-bou. Vai pagar à vista ou parcelado?  
Kirito: Você é inacreditável.

Kirito abre seu menu de jogador e efetua uma transferência de dinheiro para Argo. A menina recebe uma janela de alerta e prontamente confirma o recebimento.

Argo: Fufufu. É sempre um prazer fazer negócio com você, Kii-bou.  
Kirito: Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo.

Argo se levanta e olha para a porta com um semblante sério.

Kirito: O que você está fazendo?  
Argo: Tendo certeza de que não estamos sendo ouvidos.

Argo volta para seu lugar e retira uma cesta com pães de seu inventário, depositando-a sobre a mesa.

Argo: A barra está limpa. Pode se servir. É sempre bom comer durante os negócios.  
Kirito (olhando desconfiado para os pães): Eu não vou ter que pagar por eles, certo?  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Argo?  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Argo!  
Argo: Ok, ok. Esses são por conta da casa.

Argo retira um globo de seu inventário e o coloca sobre a mesa. O objeto começa a girar e então projeta o holograma de um mapa no ar.

Argo (passando o dedo pelo mapa enquanto fala): Este é o mapa de Algade, no nível 50. Se você for para o extremo oeste, vai encontrar um deserto constantemente castigado por tempestades de areia. É um lugar fácil de se perder. Se você alcançar o fim deste deserto, encontrará uma pirâmide feita de barras de ouro. Infelizmente as partes não podem ser movidas.  
Kirito: Por que não me surpreende o fato de você já ter pensado nisso?  
Argo: O interior da pirâmide é um labirinto recheado de armadilhas e, bem lá no centro, fica uma tumba onde você pode encontrar «Zordiath The Blade Spider».  
Kirito: Um chefe secreto.  
Argo (estalando os dedos): Na mosca. Um conhecido meu encontrou a tumba e conseguiu voltar vivo, mas não foi forte o bastante para matar a criatura. É um chefe muito bem escondido com 4 barras de sangue...  
Kirito: Com certeza ele deve dropar um item raro. Talvez até único.  
Argo: Quando você me salvou daquela enrascada, eu prometi que encontraria uma quest de item raro para você. Eu sempre pago meus débitos.

Kirito fica observando o holograma do mapa.

Kirito: _"__Um item raro... se eu tivesse conseguido um desses antes, talvez Sachi... Não! Eu não posso ficar pensando nisso. Essa culpa vai acabar me enlouquecendo."_

Argo: Então... partimos pela manhã?  
Kirito: Como é? Você vai junto?  
Argo: Claro. O caminho é perigoso e eu conheço atalhos que vão te levar até a tumba em segurança.

Argo abre seu menu de jogador e navega por algumas opções. Uma janela de convite para grupo surge diante de Kirito.

Kirito: Desde quando você faz quests em conjunto com outras pessoas? Achei que você só fornecesse informações...  
Argo: Você conseguiu o pacote completo. Vou te guiar e ajudar no combate. Sinta-se honrado.  
Kirito: Hmmm.

Kirito olha desconfiado para Argo.

Kirito: _"__Algo não está cheirando bem. Com certeza existem segundas intenções nesta história."_

Argo: E então?

Kirito: _"__Talvez seja melhor tentar fazer essa quest. Já não tenho mais nada a perder e preciso clarear minhas idéias. Está bem, Argo. Por enquanto eu vou entrar no seu jogo."_

Kirito aceita o pedido de grupo.

Kirito: Ok, Argo. Estarei contando com você.

**16 de Janeiro de 2024 – Nível 50, Algade.**

Caminhar nas dunas era complicado. Os pés de Kirito afundavam bastante a cada passo. A tempestade de areia piorava tudo, dificultando ter uma visão clara do caminho. O garoto estava usando uma capa preta com capuz e um lenço branco protegendo o rosto. Argo também havia colocado um lenço no rosto para se proteger da tempestade. A dupla havia caminhado por horas desde o raiar do dia, desbravando aquele deserto gigantesco. Encontraram diversos monstros no caminho, entre eles os dois escorpiões que estavam batalhando agora.

Kirito: Cuidado com as caudas! Elas expelem veneno!

Kirito estava tendo problemas para sair da defensiva visto que as criaturas estavam atacando com velocidade impressionante. O garoto estava usando sua melhor espada, uma «Queen's Knightsword », para rebater os ataques das caudas. Sempre após uma defesa, Kirito emendava um contra-ataque.

Argo: Kii-bou, Switch!

Kirito se esquiva de um ataque, fazendo a cauda atingir a areia. Ele recua, abrindo caminho para o avanço de sua parceira. Argo, portando a «Mythril Claw», um par de luvas com garras de metal, escala a cauda e salta para as costas do escorpião. Ela golpeia a criatura com velocidade impressionante, fazendo a barra de HP descer rapidamente.

Kirito: Argo, Switch!

Argo salta para longe antes que a criatura mova sua cauda.

Kirito: _"__Wow. É a segunda vez que vejo Argo lutando e ainda me surpreende o alto nível dos skills de agilidade e velocidade que ela tem."_

Kirito move sua espada com maestria e corta uma pata e a cauda do escorpião. Com seu HP zerado, o monstro se desfaz em pedaços de código.

Argo: Cuidado com as costas!

O segundo escorpião ataca de surpresa e Kirito faz o impensado, defendendo o golpe com a mão direita. A cauda decepa a mão do garoto e causa grande dano ao HP, mas ele não se importa. Kirito gira sua espada e corta a cauda do escorpião. Em seguida ele salta para as costas da criatura e desfere diversos ataques rápidos.

Kirito: Ahhhhhh!

Kirito aumenta a velocidade dos ataques, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Não tinha idéia de que podia atingir tal velocidade. Talvez seus skills estivessem melhores do que pensava. Kirito finaliza o combate, cortando a cabeça do escorpião.

Kirito: Ufa.

Kirito finca sua espada na areia e cai de joelhos. Uma janela surge, parabenlizando o garoto pela vitória e indicando as recompensas.

Kirito: Hmmm... «Closier Gloves»... estas luvas vão dar um bom upgrade no meu skill de força...

Argo havia se aproximado por trás para bisbilhotar a tela de Kirito.

Argo: Elas devem valer um bom preço no mercado...  
Kirito (num tom de censura): Argo...  
Argo: O que? Foi apenas um comentário inocente.  
Kirito: Sei...  
Argo: Aliás... eu não sabia desse seu estilo suicida. Está tentando provar algo, machão?  
Kirito: Não é nada disso... as coisas estão apenas... diferentes...  
Argo: Ah, é? Eu adoraria ouvir sua história dramática, mas acho que você devia tomar uma poção primeiro. Está com status de envenenamento e de hemorragia.  
Kirito: Oh. É verdade.

Kirito estava com o HP quase no vermelho e nem havia notado. Ele remove os status negativos com uma poção e recupera seu HP com outra, fazendo sua mão ressurgir.

Kirito: _"__Acho que nunca fui tão descuidado antes... o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

Kirito embainha sua espada e equipa seu novo item.

Argo: Pronto para ir?  
Kirito: Mostre o caminho.

A dupla força seu caminho por entre a fúria da tempestade. Argo se mostra uma boa guia e logo encontra a saída do deserto. Kirito tinha certeza de que certamente ficaria perdido se estivesse sozinho. Aliviado, o garoto segue sua companheira para o interior de uma caverna. O lugar era mal iluminado, então Argo providencia um lampião para ajudar na visibilidade. Kirito aproveita o abrigo da caverna e remove sua capa.

Argo (olhando fixamente para Kirito): Hmmm.  
Kirito: O que foi?  
Argo: Você realmente ficou bem com esse sobretudo.  
Kirito: Oh. Obrigado. Ele foi feito por uma jogadora chamada...  
Argo: Ashley. Uma garota um tanto esquisita com bons skills de costureira. Ela forjou este «Blackwyrm Coat» para você há alguns dias. Um bom item feito do couro do dragão negro da Floresta do Silêncio. O bônus de ocultação é bem interessante.  
Kirito (surpreso): Como você sabia?  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Já sei, já sei. Você é uma traficante de informações. Saber das coisas é o seu trabalho.  
Argo: Fufufu. Está aprendendo rápido, Kii-bou. Na verdade fui eu que dei a dica sobre o dragão negro para Ashley. Ganhei uns bons trocados por esta informação...  
Kirito: Você pode disfarçar bem, mas eu acho que no fundo, abaixo de todas essas camadas de ganância, existe uma boa pessoa.  
Argo (uma sobrancelha erguida): Você acha?  
Kirito: Acho. Você é uma _beta tester_ como eu e, quando o jogo começou, criou aquele guia para iniciantes e distribuiu de graça nas lojas de NPCs. Isso prova que você tem bom coração.  
Argo: E se eu dissesse que fiz aquilo apenas para garantir que os jogadores sobrevivessem por mais tempo para ter um número maior de clientes?  
Kirito: Eu ficaria extremamente decepcionado com você.  
Argo: Vamos mudar de assunto então...

Kirito e Argo páram de andar e se entreolham.

Kirito: Você ouviu isso?  
Argo: Sim.  
Kirito: Parece um choro...  
Argo: Tem alguém lá na frente. Atrás daquela rocha.

A dupla equipa suas respectivas armas e avança. Atrás de uma rocha havia uma garota choramingando. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Kirito. Tinha cabelos cor de lavanda, um pouco maiores que a altura do ombro, divididos em duas tranças a partir do pescoço e olhos num tom de rosa quase alcançando o vermelho. Estava vestindo uma simples camisola branca, um pouco castigada.

Kirito: É apenas uma garota...  
Argo: Não é uma garota qualquer. Olhe para o cursor dela.  
Kirito (olhando para cima da cabeça da garota): É branco. Eu nunca vi um cursor branco em SAO antes. Ela é um NPC ou uma jogadora?  
Argo: Ei, você. Qual o seu nome?

Argo coloca a mão no ombro da menina, que dá um grito e corre para trás de outra rocha.

Argo: Ei! Qual é o seu problema?  
Kirito: Você não está vendo que ela está assustada?

Kirito embainha sua espada e ergue as mãos em sinal de paz.

Kirito: Eu não quero te machucar. Só vou me aproximar para conversar, ok?

Kirito avança lentamente e se agacha diante da garota.

Kirito: O que aconteceu com você?  
Garota: Escorpião... lá fora... perigo...  
Argo: Ela deve ter dado de cara com os escorpiões no deserto.

Argo estava acompanhando a conversa de uma distância segura, querendo evitar assustar mais a garota.

Kirito: Qual é o seu nome?  
Garota: Nome...?  
Kirito: Isso. Você tem um, certo? Consegue lembrar?  
Strea: Nome... Strea... meu nome é Strea.  
Kirito: Strea, não é? Você está perdida? Onde você mora?  
Strea: Morar? Perdida? Strea não lembra... Strea não lembra das coisas... cabeça confusa...

Strea começa a chorar e Kirito gesticula para tentar acalmá-la.

Kirito: Não precisa chorar. Nós somos amigos e vamos ajudá-la.  
Argo: Vamos?  
Kirito (em tom de censura): Argo...  
Argo: Ok, ok. Relaxa, bom samaritano.

Strea enxuga o olhos e engatinha até Kirito, seus olhos rosa fixos nele.

Kirito (confuso): O-o q-que foi?  
Strea: Kirito-kun?  
Kirito: Eh?  
Strea: Kirito-kun!

Strea se joga sobre Kirito, abraçando-o com força, e ambos acabam caindo no chão.

Strea (esfregando o rosto no peito de Kirito): Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!  
Kirito: Ei! Devagar! Você vai acabar me sufocando!  
Argo (com a mão no queixo): Que interessante reviravolta...  
Kirito: Uma mãozinha aqui, por favor.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Ok! Eu te dou 150 cols para me ajudar!  
Argo: Agora estamos conversando, Kii-bou.

Após um pouco de dificuldade, Strea é separada de Kirito e se acalma. Os três se sentam em círculo no chão para conversar.

Argo: Então vamos recapitular... seu nome é Strea?  
Strea: Sim.  
Argo: Você tem a sensação de que precisa fazer algo, mas não sabe o que?  
Strea: Sim. Strea só sabe que precisa fazer algo importante.  
Argo (apontando para Kirito): E você não possui nenhuma lembrança a não ser o fato de que conhece ele?  
Strea: Sim. Kirito-kun é muito importante para Strea.  
Argo: O que você fez com essa pobre garota, Kii-bou?  
Kirito: Eu não fiz nada. Eu nem a conheço.  
Argo (encarando Kirito): Hmmm.  
Kirito: Pare de olhar para mim como se eu tivesse feito algo errado!  
Argo: Ok, ok. O que você acha? Ela é uma NPC?  
Kirito: Não recebemos nenhuma quest, então acredito que não.  
Argo: Então você está dizendo que ela é uma jogadora?  
Kirito: Também não podemos ter certeza disso. Pode haver algum bug no jogo que tenha afetado Strea.

Kirito nota que Strea estava puxando a manga de sua camisa.

Kirito: O que foi?  
Strea: Kirito-kun... Strea está com medo... Strea não quer ficar em caverna escura...

Kirito sorri e passa a mão na cabeça de Strea.

Kirito: Não se preocupe. Vamos te levar para fora da caverna. Argo, mostre o caminho.

E assim os três jovens começam a andar pela caverna. Eles cruzam um riacho subterrâneo e começam a descer uma pequena ladeira. No caminho, Argo se aproxima de Kirito para conversar.

Argo: Estamos quase fora da caverna.  
Kirito: Você notou que estamos sendo seguidos?  
Argo: Sim. Há alguns minutos.  
Kirito: São duas pessoas...  
Argo: Não. São três. Ninguém escapa do meu skill de detecção.  
Kirito: Provavelmente são do _Laughing Coffin_. Podemos tentar despistá-los.  
Argo: Se chegarmos até a pirâmide, podemos despistá-los no labirinto.

Kirito olha para a inocente Strea. A menina seguia andando em silêncio enquanto segurava a manga da camisa de Kirito. Ainda estava um pouco assustada e confusa, sem qualquer condição para uma batalha.

Kirito: Strea não pode ficar com a gente. Vai estar em perigo.  
Argo: E o que pretende fazer com ela?

Assim que o grupo deixa a caverna, Kirito pára de andar e se volta para Strea. Ele retira um cristal de seu inventário e o deposita nas mãos da menina.

Kirito: Isso é um cristal de teleporte. Eu preciso que você vá para um lugar seguro, Strea.  
Strea: Não...

Strea começa a chorar e se agarra no pescoço de Kirito.

Strea: Não! Strea não quer se perder do Kirito-kun! Strea quer ficar ao lado do Kirito-kun!  
Argo (com um sorriso maldoso): Sério, Kii-bou, o que você fez para essa garota ficar tão caidinha por você?  
Kirito: Eu já disse que não fiz nada! E você não está ajudando!

Kirito coloca as mãos nos ombros de Strea.

Kirito: Strea, por favor, me ouça. Isso é para seu bem. Eu e Argo vamos entrar num lugar perigoso e eu não quero que você se machuque. Você não pode vir conosco.  
Strea: Mas e se Strea nunca mais encontrar Kirito-kun? Strea não quer se perder do Kirito-kun.

Kirito abre sua janela de jogador e navega por entre os menus. Uma janela com pedido de amizade surge diante de Strea, que fica surpresa.

Kirito: Estou te adicionando na minha lista de amigos, então eu vou ser capaz de te encontrar aonde quer que você vá. Agora, por favor, use o cristal.  
Strea: Mas Strea pode...  
Kirito (gritando): Eu já disse que não!

Strea e Argo se surpreendem com a explosão de Kirito.

Kirito: _"__Por favor, eu não quero assistir a morte de mais ninguém."_

Kirito respira fundo para se acalmar.

Kirito: D-desculpe.  
Strea (balançando a cabeça): Tudo bem. Strea não quer causar problemas para Kirito-kun.  
Kirito: Vá para a cidade. Vou pedir para meu amigo Agil lhe dar abrigo até eu voltar. Ele tem uma loja lá.  
Strea: Ok. Strea vai estar te esperando. Tome cuidado, Kirito-kun.

Strea abraça Kirito e utiliza usa o cristal de teleporte, sendo envolvida por uma esfera de luz e desaparecendo. Kirito manda uma mensagem para seu amigo, informando a situação e já pedindo desculpas antecipadamente.

Argo: Bem... pelo menos ela parece saber um pouco da mecânica do jogo...  
Kirito: Nossos stalkers estão se aproximando.  
Argo: Quer apostar corrida?

Kirito e Argo correm pelo resto do caminho, passando por um terreno rochoso recheado de caveiras de animais mortos, e páram diante de seu objetivo. A pirâmide era enorme e seus tijolos dourados refletiam a luz do sol.

Argo: Que desperdício.  
Kirito: Vamos entrar.

A dupla entra na pirâmide. O lugar era sombrio e iluminado por tochas presas nas paredes. Os corredores em si não tinham nenhum traço especial, o que aumentava as chances dos visitantes se perderem. O piso tinha uma série de desenhos de animais. Argo abre caminho e Kirito começa a avançar pelo labirinto, mas, ao pisar num determinado piso, acaba ativando uma armadilha. O chão abaixo dos pés do garoto se desmaterializa e ele se vê afundando num poço de areia movediça.

Argo: Fufufu. Eu avisei que havia armadilhas, não foi?

Kirito: _"__Burro! Burro! Burro! Fui descuidado de novo."_

Kirito: Ok, você já teve seu momento "eu te avisei", agora me ajude a sair daqui, por favor.  
Argo: Claro, depois de negociarmos o preço.  
Kirito: O que?  
Argo: Vou querer suas «Closier Gloves». Posso conseguir um bom dinheiro vendendo elas no mercado. Sou uma traficante de informações, mas nada me impede de ganhar um extra vendendo itens.  
Kirito: Ahhh. Eu sabia que você tinha segundas intenções nessa aventura! Você queria me usar para ganhar itens!  
Argo (coçando o nariz): Hmmm. Não deve demorar muito para você afundar nesse poço. Quanto tempo será que leva para você ficar sem ar aí dentro?  
Kirito: Tá certo! Você venceu. Só me tire daqui.

Argo pega uma corda em seu inventário e puxa Kirito para fora do poço de areia movediça. Após ser liberto, o garoto cai de joelhos, tossindo. Argo oferece a mão para ajudar Kirito a se levantar, mas o garoto recusa.

Argo: Não leve para o lado pessoal, Kii-bou. São apenas negócios.

Kirito abre sua janela de inventário e transfere o item para Argo, que abre um largo sorriso.

Argo (observando seu inventário): Essa viagem vai ser mais proveitosa do que imaginei.  
Kirito: A partir de agora, você vai na frente.  
Argo: Por mim tudo bem. Basta evitar passar pelos pisos com desenhos de aranhas. Eles ativam armadilhas.

A dupla segue caminhando pelos corredores do labirinto por alguns minutos em silêncio. Argo estava concentrada, analisando o piso a cada passo.

Kirito: _"__Entendi. Ela está se guiando pelo piso. Deve haver um padrão nos desenhos que o contato dela avisou."_

A dupla encontra uma porta circular de pedra com hieróglifos esculpidos nela.

Argo: A entrada da tumba.  
Kirito: Certo. Vamos acabar com isso rápido.

Kirito gira uma manivela de pedra e ouve o som de engrenagens. A porta se move para o lado, abrindo passagem para os visitantes. Não se tratava de uma sala e sim de uma ampla caverna. Kirito e Argo entram nela, armas em punho, e procuram por qualquer sinal do chefe secreto. O garoto havia arrancado uma das tochas da parede para iluminar melhor o caminho.

Kirito: Entrar na sala não ativa o evento do chefe. Estamos deixando algo passar.  
Argo: É... mas o que?

Então Kirito nota algo no local onde imaginava ser o centro da caverna. Era uma pira gigante feita, aparentemente, de argila.

Kirito: Tenho uma idéia. Acho que devemos acender aquela pira.

Nesse momento, Argo e Kirito ouvem sons de algo rápido se movimentando por entre os pilares de pedra da caverna.

Argo: Não estamos sozinhos.  
Kirito: Pela direita!

Kirito defende o ataque com sua espada, derrubando a tocha no processo, e recua. Olhando de esgueira, ele nota Argo esquivando de outro ataque com um salto mortal para trás. Os dois se reagrupam e finalmente conseguem uma boa visão do que estavam enfrentando. Agarrado num pilar à esquerda havia um gafanhoto de coloração esverdeada do tamanho de um ser humano. Na direita, havia um gafanhoto similar, mas de coloração laranja.

Argo: Gafanhotos?  
Kirito: Tome cuidado. Os membros deles são extremamente afiados e resistentes. Concentre-se no peito.  
Argo: Ok! Começamos pela esquerda!

Ao ver suas presas se aproximando, a criatura salta do pilar. Argo parte para cima do anormal gafanhoto verde, golpeando o peito da criatura com suas garras. Toda vez que o gafanhoto tenta um ataque, Kirito defende com sua espada, protegendo sua parceira. O HP da criatura é reduzido quase pela metade.

Argo: Você estava certo. O peito é o ponto fraco. Switch!

Kirito golpeia as patas do gafanhoto, tirando-as do caminho e abrindo caminho para o ataque. Quando Argo recua, ele começa a golpear o peito da criatura.

Kirito: Ahhhhh!

Kirito efetua o primeiro golpe e vai aumentando a força e velocidade dos golpes seguintes gradativamente. Quando o gafanhoto tenta um contra-ataque com suas patas, Argo intervém. A garota une seu par de garras formando um escudo improvisado, usado para defender seu parceiro. Kirito se prepara para o ataque final.

Kirito: Vou acabar com isso agora!

Repentinamente o gafanhoto laranja surge diante de Kirito e bloqueia o ataque com suas patas. O gafanhoto verde recua, se mantendo na defensiva.

Argo: É impressão minha ou eles usaram Switch?  
Kirito: Isso não é possível. Todos os monstros do jogo agem por conta própria, se focando apenas em suas presas. Usar estratégia de combate não está na programação deles.

Kirito escorrega por baixo do gafanhoto laranja e faz um corte profundo em seu peito, um pequenino fluxo de dados avermelhados se espalhando no ar. A criatura se vira rapidamente para tentar pegar Kirito antes dele se levantar.

Kirito: Argo, Switch!

Argo surge diante do gafanhoto e começa a golpear sua face até derrubá-lo, deixando o HP praticamente zerado. O outro gafanhoto se coloca na frente do companheiro para protegê-lo.

Kirito: Switch!

Argo gira o corpo e abre caminho para Kirito, que impala os dois gafanhotos com sua espada. As criaturas se desfazem em partículas de dados. Com a batalha encerrada, Argo e Kirito, ainda com a respiração acelerada por causa do combate, recebem uma janela de jogo apresentando suas recompensas pela vitória.

Kirito: _"__A forma como aqueles gafanhotos agiram... nunca vi aquilo antes... será que foi uma falha na programação?"_

Kirito recolhe a tocha e acende a pira. Imediatamente toda a sala recebe forte iluminação. Um rosnado feroz alerta a dupla de jogadores do perigo e eles recuam. Uma aranha gigante, antes adormecida em teias no teto, se joga no chão, causando um grande estrondo ao pousar. A aranha tinha um grupo de doze olhos, o corpo praticamente coberto por placas de aço e patas extremamente afiadas feitas de bronze. Suas patas pareciam mais lâminas do que qualquer outra coisa. Sobre a cabeça da criatura surge um grupo de quatro barras de HP.

Argo: Eis que ele aparece... «Zordiath The Blade Spider», o chefe secreto.  
Kirito: Eu assumo a dianteira.  
Argo: Divirta-se.

Kirito tenta um golpe, mas Zordiath se mostra muito veloz. A criatura move três de suas patas ao mesmo tempo, desarma Kirito e o golpeia para longe. O garoto quica no chão algumas vezes e colide com um pilar. Sua barra de HP vai parar no amarelo.

Kirito:_ "__Que velocidade absurda foi essa?"_

Argo: Kii-bou!

Argo assume a ofensiva e salta para as costas da aranha, onde começa a golpear. A criatura bem que tenta arrancar Argo de lá com suas patas, mas a agilidade da garota se mostra muito difícil de bater.

Argo: O que? Não consigo ultrapassar a proteção das placas de aço!

Kirito se levanta e recolhe sua espada. Ao lado de sua barra de HP surge um indicador de status de hemorragia. Kirito consegue se curar com algumas poções.

Kirito: _"__Argo pode ser bastante ágil, mas não tem poder de ataque suficiente para causar grandes danos nesse chefe. Precisamos de uma estratégia..."_

Argo saca uma poção do inventário e consegue aplicar um status de envenenamento em Zordiath. O dano, entretanto, só é causado a cada três minutos e é muito pequeno.

Kirito: _"__Se ao menos eu pudesse superar a velocidade das patas, talvez conseguisse causar um bom dano... pense, Kirito... pense!"_

Argo tenta atacar uma das patas de bronze, mas tudo o que consegue é danificar suas próprias garras. Se antes estava difícil causar dano, agora parecia impossível. A aranha finalmente consegue superar Argo pelo cansaço e atinge a garota nas costas. O impacto arremessa Argo para longe e ela desaparece em meio aos pilares. A cena imediatamente remete Kirito aquela que considera sua maior falha: a morte de Sachi. O garoto entra em choque e coloca as mãos na cabeça.

Kirito: _"__Não... não de novo... eu não quero ver mais ninguém morrer..."_

A lembrança dos momentos finais de Sachi volta a atormentar a mente de Kirito. A promessa não cumprida ecoando infinitamente.

– Não se preocupe, Sachi. Você com certeza vai sobreviver a este jogo. Eu vou proteger você.

Kirito (murmurando): Eu não aguento mais... toda essa dor... todo esse jogo sem sentido...

Kirito aperta o cabo de sua espada com mais força.

Kirito: Eu quero minha vida de volta... quero meus amigos de volta... quero a Sachi... a Sachi... devolva ela para mim... devolva ela para mim...

Kirito ergue sua espada e parte para cima de Zordiath, esbravejando.

Kirito: DEVOLVA ELA PARA MIM!

Zordiath se prepara para fatiar Kirito ao meio, mas o garoto é salvo no último instante por Argo. A garota se joga sobre seu companheiro e ambos rolam para trás de um pilar de pedra, onde improvisam abrigo. Kirito fica de olhos arregalados ao notar que Argo estava com apenas um ponto de HP. Ao salvá-lo, a menina havia recebido o dano do ataque.

Kirito: _"__O skill de agilidade de Argo é alto, mas sua defesa é fraca... ela recebeu dois ataques seguidos de Zordiath... poderia ter morrido... ela teria morrido por mim?"_

Kirito: A-Argo...

Argo dá um tapa em Kirito, deixando o garoto sem reação.

Argo (gritando): O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Depois de chegar tão longe, vai dar uma de maníaco suicida e jogar sua vida fora?  
Kirito: Argo...  
Argo: Você já se esqueceu? Já se esqueceu daquela mensagem que você recebeu na noite de natal? Não se lembra mais das palavras finais daquela garota? De seu último desejo?  
Kirito: O ú-último d-desejo... de Sachi?

Então Kirito se lembra da noite em que se isolara no seu quarto, logo após enfrentar Nicolas, o Renegado. Do natal mais triste de sua vida. Naquela noite, ele descobriu uma mensagem póstuma em sua caixa de entrada. Uma mensagem de despedida. As palavras finais de Sachi.

– Mesmo que eu morra, você deve continuar vivendo, tá? Viva para ver o fim deste mundo... para ver porque ele nasceu. O porquê de uma garota fraca como eu veio parar aqui e o porquê de termos nos encontrado. É isso que eu espero de você. Este é meu último desejo.

Involuntariamente, lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Kirito.

Argo (agarrando Kirito pela gola do sobretudo): Mesmo agora, aquela garota ainda está contando com você! Ela quer que você sobreviva até o fim, que volte para o mundo real! Você realmente quer decepcioná-la!?  
Kirito: N-não... eu não quero...  
Argo: Então, recomponha-se e acabe com aquele maldito chefe secreto. Você não pode fraquejar agora! Ainda está longe de acabar sua tarefa!

Kirito: _"__O que eu estava fazendo? Tratando as memórias de Sachi, dos meus amigos do Moonlit Black Cats como se fossem torturas... elas tem que ser o meu combustível, a força de vontade que preciso para seguir em frente. Eu te prometo, Sachi, que verei o fim desse jogo por todos nós!"_

Kirito enxuga suas lágrimas e se levanta. Ele entrega uma poção para Argo.

Kirito (com um olhar decidido): Recupere seu HP. Desta vez, nós vamos vencer o confronto.  
Argo: Fufufu. O velho Kii-bou está de volta.  
Kirito: Está vendo aquela pira acesa? Vamos precisar usar aquele fogo.  
Argo: Entendido.

Argo assume a dianteira e desfere golpes contra Zordiath, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser atingida por uma das patas de bronze. Sem que a criatura perceba, ela vai sendo conduzida até próximo a pira.

Kirito: Switch!

Argo dá um salto mortal para trás. Kirito surge de surpresa e sua espada golpeia Zorditah com força máxima. A aranha é atirada na pira e incendiada, sua primeira barra de HP sendo consumida.

Argo: Boa. Agora ele está com status de envenenamento e de queimadura.  
Kirito: O corpo de Zordiath não é completamente coberto de aço. Procure atacar o vão entre as placas de proteção.  
Argo: Ok!

Argo mais uma vez sobe as costas de Zordiath, mas agora seus ataques, mais direcionados, surtem mais efeito. A garota se esforça bastante e consegue eliminar mais uma barra de HP do chefe. Eventualmente Argo começa a ser afetada pela fatiga e Zordiath encontra uma brecha para atacar. Uma das patas da aranha atinge Argo que, embora consiga bloquear com suas garras, acaba atirada para longe. Kirito corre até a companheira para ajudá-la.

Kirito: Você está bem, Argo?  
Argo: Minha arma chegou ao limite... mais um pouco e ela será destruída...  
Kirito: Eu assumo a dianteira agora.

Kirito tenta um ataque, mas é bloqueado e leva um golpe de raspão na barriga. O garoto recua.

Argo: Ele é rápido demais para você acompanhar.  
Kirito: Então vou ter que equilibrar as coisas.

Kirito retira cinco poções de seu inventário e coloca todas elas em uso.

Argo: Poções de buff de velocidade...  
Kirito: Lá vou eu de novo!

Kirito avança contra Zorditah novamente. A aranha tenta atacar o garoto por dois lados, mas ele consegue reagir rápido o bastante para bloquear os golpes. Kirito salta por cima de uma das patas, evitando a lâmina afiada, e consegue cortá-la, atingindo o exato ponto de ligação com o corpo. A pata de bronze voa para longe, se fincando no teto e depois desaparecendo em partículas de dados.

Kirito: A região que liga as patas ao corpo é fraca... hora de me aproveitar disso!

Kirito bloqueia mais ataques com sua espada e vai procurando manter um equilibrio entre sua parte ofensiva e sua parte defensiva. Não seria descuidado de novo. Aguardando os momentos certos para atacar, Kirito vai conseguindo cortar as patas uma a uma. A cada golpe, o garoto se lembra dos momentos que passara com seus amigos e com Sachi, da felicidade e sonhos que partilharam juntos. Kirito sentia como se sua força tivesse aumentado, um crescimento maior do que qualquer poção poderia ter proporcionado.

Kirito: Eu...

Kirito corta a antepenúltima pata.

Kirito: Vou...

As poções de velocidade perdem o efeito, mas isso não interessava mais. Kirito corta a penúltima e a última pata.

Kirito: Sobreviver!

Kirito gira sua espada e corta a cabeça da aranha. Zordiath tomba, causando mais um estrondo, e se desfaz. No fundo da sala, após um leve tremor, uma segunda saída surge. Completamente destruída por causa da ferrenha batalha, a espada de Kirito se desfaz. Em seguida, o garoto cai sentado no chão, exausto. Argo se senta ao lado de seu companheiro.

Argo: Bom trabalho, Kii-bou.

Uma enorme janela do jogo surge no céu, parabenlizando os vencedores.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU LEVEL UP!

Argo rapidamente começa checar os itens que recebeu e Kirito resolve fazer o mesmo. Entre pontos de experiência e armaduras, um item chama a atenção de Kirito. Era uma espada tão negra quanto o espaço com um cabo um pouco diferente do tradicional. O garoto observa o item e sorri.

Kirito: _"__Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker e Sachi. Esta é a espada que consegui usando a força de vocês, a força de nossas memórias. Toda vez que empunhá-la, me lembrarei de vocês. Espero deixá-los orgulhosos."_

Kirito abre a janela de estatísticas da espada.

Kirito: «Elucidator»?  
Argo: O QUEEE?

Kirito leva um susto com o grito de sua companheira.

Kirito: Ei! Você quer me deixar surdo?  
Argo: É tão injusto. Por que você ficou com os melhores itens?  
Kirito: Os melhores itens?  
Argo: Você até conseguiu uma espada única!  
Kirito: As estatísticas desta espada são sensacionais. Acho que vou me dar bem com ela.

Kirito nota algo no fim da janela de estatística.

Kirito: Ah. Ainda não posso equipá-la.  
Argo: Por que?  
Kirito: Meu skill de força não é alto o bastante.  
Argo: Que pena. Acho que consigo um bom dinheiro por ela.  
Kirito: Argo...  
Argo: O que? Foi apenas um comentário inocente.

Nesse momento, alguém começa a bater palmas.

Nyx: Este foi um show e tanto.

Kirito e Argo se levantam rapidamente. Na porta por onde Kirito e Argo haviam entrado originalmente, estava uma mulher de cabelos verdes com uma tatuagem de uma borboleta lilás sobre o olho esquerdo. Estava acompanhada de dois homens mascarados vestindo uniformes negros.

Nyx: O «Black Swordsman», jogador solo mais famoso de SAO, capaz de desbravar os dungeons mais perigosos sozinho. Figurinha carimbada nas linhas de frente e que recentemente pegou um gosto por quests raras.  
Kirito: ...  
Nyx: E Argo «The Rat», uma traficante gananciosa que seria capaz de vender os próprios orgãos.  
Argo: Pelo preço certo...  
Nyx: Aí está uma dupla que eu nunca esperaria ver trabalhando junto.  
Kirito: Quem são eles?  
Argo: Nyx é uma das tenentes mais bem-sucedidas do _Laughing Coffin_. Ela tem skills muito bons, inclusive de rastreamento, e veio acompanhada de dois de seus lacaios de nível médio, com especialização em skill de velocidade.  
Kirito: Entendo...  
Argo: Só para constar, essa informação vai lhe custar 8700 cols.  
Kirito (um sorriso amarelo): Conversamos sobre isso depois...  
Nyx: Que tal fazermos isso de forma rápida? Vocês entregam todos os seus itens de bom grado e então podem sair daqui vivos.

Kirito e Argo vão recuando rumo à segunda saída lentamente.

Kirito: O quão forte eles são?  
Argo: Com nossos principais equipamentos danificados, as chances estão contra nós.  
Nyx: E então? O que vai ser? Do jeito fácil ou do jeito dificil?

Kirito nota uma janela de jogo abrir diante de si. Era uma solicitação de transferência de item, no caso um par de luvas.

Kirito: _"__Espere aí... essas são as _«_Closier Gloves_»_!"_

Kirito olha para Argo, que apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. O garoto sorri e equipa as luvas.

Kirito: Sinto muito, Nyx, mas trabalhamos duro por estes itens. Vocês não vão ficar com eles.  
Nyx: Do jeito dificil então.

Os dois homens mascarados partem para cima de seus alvos empunhando espadas de samurai como armas. Kirito equipa sua recém-obtida «Elucidator» e corta a espada do primeiro mascarado ao meio, chutando-o para longe. O segundo mascarado corre ao redor de Kirito, tentando golpeá-lo. O garoto defende todos os golpes e, com sua «Elucidator» emitindo um brilho vermelho, cortas as duas mãos do mascarado. O mascarado grita de dor e cai de joelhos, ficando surpreso quando Kirito coloca a lâmina da espada em seu pescoço.

Kirito: Isso acaba aqui, Nyx.  
Nyx: Você acha?

Nyx equipa sua arma principal, uma espada gigante de cor roxa maior do que a altura de um ser-humano.

Nyx: Nós não vamos desistir. O único jeito de nos parar é nos matando, mas vocês não tem a coragem necessária para tirar uma vida.

Kirito olha de esgueira para trás e nota que próximo a saída começavam os pisos com gravuras de animais.

Kirito: Você está certa. Nós não vamos matá-los...

Kirito coloca seu pé num piso com o desenho de uma aranha. Imediatamente as saídas começam a ser fechadas por portas de metal reforçado e a caverna começa a desmoronar.

Kirito: ... mas também não temos que enfrentá-los aqui.  
Nyx: Maldito!  
Argo (surpresa): O que você fez, Kii-bou?

Kirito pega a mão de Argo e a puxa para a segunda saída. Nyx tenta seguí-los, mas acaba tendo seu caminho bloqueado por pedras. Sem escolha, ela começa a correr para a outra saída, arrastando seus lacaios consigo.

Nyx: Isso não acabou! Está me ouvindo «Black Swordsman»?

Kirito e Argo se jogam e rolam no chão, conseguindo escapar para o corredor instantes antes da porta se fechar por completo.

Nyx: Eu vou te pegar por issooooooo!

O grito de Nyx ecoa pelos corredores. Sem parar para pensar, Kirito e Argo correm com todas as suas forças até saírem da pirâmide. Só então caem de joelhos no chão e começam a recuperar o fôlego. Argo repentinamente começa a rir.

Argo: Fufufu. Como esperado do Kii-bou. Você sempre tem as ideias mais malucas para sair de enrascadas.  
Kirito: Funcionou, não é?  
Argo: Como sabia que conseguiríamos escapar?  
Kirito: Coloquei Nyx numa situação em que ela teria que escolher entre nos pegar ou sair da caverna viva...  
Argo: E a escolha que ela tomaria era óbvia. Excelente trabalho, Kii-bou, excelente trabalho...

**Nível 49, Myujen.**

Após usar cristais de teleporte, Kirito e Argo voltam a cidade. A primeira medida que tomam é visitar o mercado e reparar seus equipamentos, além de reabastecer seu estoque de poções. Kirito também manda uma mensagem para Agil e Strea, informando que estava bem e que os encontraria mais tarde. Em seguida, a dupla compra alguns sanduíches e se senta num banco numa área mais deserta da praça local.

Kirito (suspirando): Poderia me explicar por que eu tenho que pagar um lanche para você?  
Argo: Você ainda está me devendo 8700 cols, lembra?  
Kirito: Então com isso estamos quites?  
Argo: Claro que não. Você ainda vai continuar me devendo 8600 cols. E um item.  
Kirito: Você é incorrigível...

A dupla continua devorando os sanduíches por alguns instantes até que Kirito resolve romper o silêncio.

Kirito: Sabe, Argo... eu gostaria de te agradecer.  
Argo (com a boca parcialmente cheia): Agradecer? Pelo que?  
Kirito: Você é uma traficante de informações muito boa. Sabe o que aconteceu com a guild a qual eu fazia parte. Na noite de natal, quando você me passou a dica sobre Nicolas, o Renegado, você estava genuínamente preocupada comigo.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: E sabe o que eu acho que você fez desde então? Você foi atrás de mim e começou a me observar, me vigiar para ter certeza que eu ficaria bem. Você deve ter ficado do lado de fora do meu quarto usando seu skill elevado de audição para ter certeza do que eu estava fazendo. Foi assim que você ficou sabendo da mensagem da Sachi.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: E ainda foi generosa o bastante para me dar espaço para chorar meu luto sozinho. Eu sei que você demorou mais do que o de costume para divulgar a morte dos membros da _Moonlit Black Cats_para os jogadores em geral.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Quando eu comecei a me afundar em minha culpa, você resolveu intervir. Procurou por uma quest rara, algo que atrairia minha atenção, que poderia me fazer esquecer da dor.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Mas isso não era o bastante. Você tinha que ter certeza de que eu ficaria seguro, de que não faria nenhuma besteira, de que voltaria para casa inteiro. Então você resolveu me acompanhar. E quando eu entrei em choque durante a batalha contra Zordiath, você sabia exatamente o que dizer para me trazer de volta.  
Argo: ...  
Kirito: Como eu disse antes, no fundo você é uma pessoa de bom coração e eu te agradeço por ficar ao meu lado quando precisei. Muito obrigado, Argo.  
Argo (lambendo os dedos): Hmmm. Então você está supondo que todas as suas deduções estão corretas...  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): Você está me dizendo que estou enganado? Em que partes exatamente?

Argo joga os restos de seu sanduíche numa lixeira e se levanta.

Argo: Essa informação lhe custaria cerca de 10 mil cols.  
Kirito: Dez mil? Isso é um roubo! Não vou pagar por isso.  
Argo: Fufufu. Que pena... então você nunca vai saber.

Argo começa a ir embora, mas pára por um instante. Ainda de costas, ela resolve complementar a conversa.

Argo: Vou te dar apenas uma pequena informação. Cortesia da casa.  
Kirito: E que informação seria essa?  
Argo: Eu sempre estive te observando, Kii-bou.  
Kirito: Hã?

E com isso Argo parte, a cabeça baixa para que ninguém note seu rosto levemente corado.

«**Fim da Fase **»

* * *

**_Aí está o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem._**

**_Palavra do Autor:_**

**_- Argo «The Rat » é uma personagem que apareceu pouco na história de SAO. No anime, ela aparece apenas no episódio 03 da primeira temporada, quando fornece dicas de uma quest para Kirito. Na Light Novel a participação é um pouco maior. Por haver poucas informações sobre Argo, tomei a liberdade de desenvolver sua personalidade de acordo com minha imaginação._**

**_- Strea é uma personagem criada exclusivamente para os jogos Sword Art Online - Infinity Moment e Sword Art Online - The Hollow Fragment, desenvolvidos para PlayStation Vita. Nessa fanfic ela terá uma personalidade diferente do jogo, então não se surpreenda._**

Até o próximo capitulo ^^


	3. Fase 2 - Someone by my side

_**Fase 2 - Alguém para estar ao meu lado**_

(Esta história se passa após os eventos do arco que retrata o misterioso caso de assassinato dentro de uma safe zone, resolvido pela dupla Asuna e Kirito. No anime, essa história é contada nos episódios 5 e 6.)

**02 de Junho de 2024 - Nível 48, Lindus.**

Enquanto os últimos raios de sol desapareceriam, os NPCs que trabalhavam no _Lisbeth's Smith Shop_começavam a encerrar suas atividades. Eles estavam terminando de limpar a loja e recolher o mostruário. Nos fundos da loja havia uma oficina, onde Lisbeth, dona da loja e uma das melhores ferreiras de SAO, estava atendendo uma cliente VIP.

Lisbeth: Bom trabalho, Asuna. Você conseguiu os materiais certos.

Asuna estava de pé ao lado da ferreira de cabelos rosa, admirando os materiais que havia colocado em cima de uma mesa. Estava vestida com suas roupas de batalha tradicionais, que usavam as cores da guild a qual fazia parte.

Asuna: Espero que valha a pena, Lis. Deu muito trabalho para juntar essas coisas.  
Lisbeth (dando tapinhas nas costas de Asuna): Não se preocupe, não se preocupe. Com meus skills de ferreira, com certeza vou forjar algo de alto nível para minha querida amiga esgrimista.

Lisbeth acende a fornalha e coloca os materiais em seu interior.

Lisbeth: Agora nós temos que esperar um pouquinho.

Asuna se senta numa bigorna para esperar, balançando seus pés despreocupadamente, enquanto Lisbeth se ocupa terminando de afiar as lâminas de algumas lanças. Após alguns minutos, Lisbeth recolhe um bloco de metal ardente da fornalha e começa a moldá-lo com seu martelo. O bloco logo é convertido num poderoso florete branco com detalhes em verde. A ferreira abre um largo sorriso enquanto segura a espada em suas mãos.

Lisbeth: Tcharan! Contemple a mais nova obra-prima de Lisbeth... a «Lambent Light»!

Asuna pega o florete e abre a janela de estatísticas do item.

Asuna (maravilhada): Fantástico, Lis. Que arma sensacional você criou! Esse novo florete vai tornar meus golpes ainda mais rápidos. Muitíssimo obrigada! Tenho muita sorte de ter uma ferreira tão boa como amiga!  
Lisbeth: Hehehe. Me elogia mais. Não seja tímida.

Asuna gira o florete no ar algumas vezes antes de colocá-lo na bainha.

Lisbeth: Você já vai voltar para o QG dos _Knights of the Blood_ ou ainda tem tempo para tomar um chá com sua melhor amiga?  
Asuna (juntando as mãos num sinal de desculpa): Ah. Sinto muito, Lis. Vai ter que ficar para a próxima vez. Eu tenho que voltar para o QG o quanto antes. Só vou encontrar uma pessoa rapidamente antes de partir.  
Lisbeth: Encontrar uma pessoa?

Algo chama a atenção de Lisbeth. Asuna estava usando um par de brincos, algo incomum para a esgrimista. Lisbeth se aproxima de Asuna, analisando a amiga enquanto ostenta um sorriso malicioso.

Lisbeth (dando leves tapinhas no ombro da amiga): Sei, sei...  
Asuna (confusa): Sabe o que?  
Lisbeth (com a mão no queixo): Por acaso essa pessoa que você vai encontrar é alguém especial?

Asuna cora violentamente quando pensa na pessoa que iria encontrar. Tratava-se do «Black Swordsman», talvez o jogador solo mais famoso de SAO. Ela e Kirito haviam se tornado de certa forma mais próximos desde o caso do assassinato de Griselda, integrante da extinta guild _Golden Apple_. Apesar disso, Asuna podia sentir que o garoto ainda evitava contato com outras pessoas ao máximo. Parecia que ele queria erguer um muro ao seu redor. A questão era do que ele queria se proteger?

Asuna: _"__Por que estou pensando sobre isso? Esse assunto nem é da minha conta! Não é como se eu fosse especial e ele só se abrisse para mim, não é?"_

Lisbeth (apontando para o rosto de Asuna): Ahá! Eu acertei! Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que tomate!  
Asuna (balançando a cabeça): Não, não, não. Você entendeu errado. Ele e eu somos amigos. Apenas isso.  
Lisbeth: Amigos com benefícios, talvez?  
Asuna: Não, não e não.  
Lisbeth: Estou com inveja, amiga. Você finalmente encontrou o amor.

A conversa das duas amigas é interrompida quando os sinos de uma igreja próxima começam a badalar.

Asuna (falando de maneira agitada): Oh. Já é tão tarde. Tenho que ir. Até a próxima, Lis.

Asuna rapidamente se dirige para a saída.

Lisbeth (acenando): Ok. Até a próxima, Asuna. E boa sorte com seu namoro!

Asuna deixa o shopping a passos largos e começa a andar a esmo pela cidade.

Asuna (murmurando): Amor? Não sei da onde ela tirou aquilo! Eu e o Kirito somos apenas amigos. Ele é uma pessoa que respeito e que já me ajudou muito até agora. Só isso. Apenas isso!

Asuna passa por um restaurante, finalmente se atentando para o caminho que estava seguindo. Planejando corrigir sua rota, a garota vira à esquerda e começa a descer um pequeno lance de escadas.

Asuna (ainda murmurando): Como se eu tivesse tempo para romance! Que bobagem! Todos os jogadores tem que dar duro para passar pelos dungeons e subir para os próximos níveis de Aincrad. Se eu não levar isso a sério, se não for determinada e focada o bastante, nunca vou sair daqui. Isso não pode acontecer. Eu ainda tenho algo que desejo no mundo real...

**FLASHBACK**

A elegante residência da família Yuuki estava silenciosa como de costume. Asuna, trajada com seu uniforme escolar, deixa seu quarto e começa a descer as escadas quando se depara com a empregada da casa.

Sada: Bom dia, Asuna-sama. Seu café-da-manhã já está preparado.  
Asuna: Bom dia, Sada. Obrigada pelo aviso.

Asuna se dirige para a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa recheada com um delicioso desjejum. Asuna adorava tudo que sua empregada Sada cozinhava e tinha certa inveja de suas habilidades culinárias. Numa das pontas da mesa havia uma mulher de meia idade lendo um jornal enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Asuna abre um largo sorriso e puxa uma cadeira para se sentar.

Asuna: Bom dia, mãe.  
Kyouko: Você acordou tarde hoje. Eu já até terminei de comer.  
Asuna: Ah, sim. Mas não se preocupe. Ainda tenho tempo para chegar à escola.  
Kyouko: Presumo que você ficou acordada até tarde estudando...  
Asuna: Sim, sim.  
Kyouko: E como estão as coisas?  
Asuna (mostrando estar animada): Eu fiquei em terceiro lugar no exame simulado para as escolas do distrito que fiz a duas semanas. E a minha diferença para os dois primeiros colocados foi mínima.  
Kyouko: ...  
Asuna: E tem mais. O resultado das provas do trimestre sai hoje e eles vão divulgar o ranking de estudantes. Se eu ficar entre os 10 primeiros, ganho um bônus de 20% na minha nota para o exame de admissão do ensino med...  
Kyouko: Seu irmão Kouichirou ficou em primeiro lugar no ranking na época dele e não precisou de nenhum bônus para ser aceito na melhor escola de ensino médio da região. Você devia almejar o mesmo.  
Asuna: S-sim...  
Kyouko: E você está se esforçando demais para algo tão simples. Ser a melhor deveria ser algo natural para você.  
Asuna (perdendo o ânimo): Mas eu até melhorei minhas notas de inglês e matemática...  
Kyouko: Eu espero que você se torne capaz de ir para a mesma faculdade de seu irmão. Faculdades tradicionais são as melhores e já encaminham seus formandos para excelentes oportunidades de trabalho. Seu irmão, por exemplo, se destacou em sua área e conseguiu um excelente emprego em...

Sentindo todo o ânimo ser jogado no lixo, Asuna começa a comer seu desjejum ouvindo sua mãe falar sobre tudo o que seu irmão mais velho havia realizado. Aparentemente, nenhuma de suas realizações tinha importância.

Minutos depois, Asuna pega o trem que a deixaria na esquina de sua escola. Sem lugar para sentar, a menina fica encostada junto a uma das portas do vagão enquanto lê um livro de geografia.

Aoi: Yuuki-senpai!

Uma menina de baixa estatura e com cabelos verdes divididos em duas tranças havia acabado de entrar no trem e se aproximava de Asuna acenando animadamente.

Aoi: Ohayo, senpai!  
Asuna: Ohayo gozaimasu, Aoi.  
Aoi: Eu ouvi que você ficou em terceiro lugar no simulado. Parabéns, senpai.  
Asuna (um pouco cabisbaixa): Ah. Obrigada.  
Aoi: O que há de errado, Yuuki-senpai?  
Asuna: N-não é nada.  
Aoi: Aquela megera te colocou para baixo de novo, não é?  
Asuna: Você não devia falar assim da minha mãe. É por isso que ela não gosta de você.  
Aoi: E você sabe que isso é mútuo. Você é incrível, senpai. Está sempre entre as melhores em tudo o que faz. Não conheço ninguém que leve suas atividades mais a sério do que você e ainda assim aquela mulher não reconhece seu valor.  
Asuna: Eu vou conseguir, Aoi. Meu sonho é conseguir um elogio dela, um reconhecimento das minhas conquistas. Quero mostrar para ela que sou tão boa quanto o meu irmão. Se eu não consegui isso ainda, significa que preciso me esforçar mais, me focar mais, usar melhor o meu tempo.  
Aoi: O que? Mas, Yuuki-senpai... você praticamente já não tem vida social. Está dando tão duro em seus estudos que até teve problemas de saúde por causa disso.  
Asuna: Aquilo foi um pequeno descuido. Não vai acontecer de novo.  
Aoi: E você vai desperdiçar toda a sua juventude?  
Asuna: Aoi...  
Aoi: Olha, eu não estou dizendo que você devia parar de levar os estudos a sério, apenas que devia abrir um pouco mais de espaço para diversão. Sair mais com as amigas para se distrair, viajar, arrumar um namorado...  
Asuna: Estou satisfeita com o que tenho hoje. E não preciso de um namorado. Romances são distrações.  
Aoi: Distração? O amor é algo muito importante! E você nem precisaria se esforçar para arrumar um namorado. É recordista de confissões na nossa escola. E nós estudamos numa escola só para garotas!  
Asuna: Eu não tenho culpa que todos os garotos da escola vizinha têm tempo de sobra para vir me perturbar.  
Aoi: E você conseguiu rejeitar todos eles. Todos! Não teve nenhum que te agradou nenhum pouquinho, senpai?  
Asuna: Eles dizem que gostam de mim, que querem começar um relacionamento, mas nem me conhecem de verdade. Tudo o que vêem é apenas um rostinho bonito. Que bem me faria namorar alguém desse tipo?  
Aoi: Senpai...  
Asuna: Eu prefiro continuar me focando nos meus estudos para um dia ter minhas qualidades reconhecidas.  
Aoi (com um olhar sonhador): Yuuki-senpai... um dia você vai perceber que estava errada. Você vai encontrar alguém que reconhece todas suas qualidades, que enxerga seus pontos fortes, que vai vibrar com todas as suas conquistas. Essa pessoa especial vai amá-la pelo que você é, sem exigir que você seja algo a mais. Quando esse dia chegar, você vai finalmente perceber o quão forte você é, pois vai ter o apoio da pessoa que estará sempre ao seu lado, daquele que a ajudará a realizar todos os seus sonhos e com quem poderá contar nos momentos mais dificeis. Eu realmente torço para que você encontre uma pessoa para estar ao seu lado, senpai, e finalmente consiga a satisfação que tanto procura.

Asuna bate com o livro na cabeça de Aoi.

Aoi: Ai.  
Asuna: Quanta besteira. Não preciso de ninguém ao meu lado. Você está lendo mangás de romance demais, Aoi.  
Aoi: Culpada. Sou uma romântica incorrigível. Mas quando você encontrar seu verdadeiro amor, vai entender do que estou falando.

Um anúncio na televisão acima da porta do vagão chama a atenção das duas meninas.

Aoi: Oh. É aquele jogo novo que andam falando!  
Asuna (lendo o nome): Sword Art Online?  
Aoi: Dizem que ele vai ser capaz de emular todos os cinco sentidos e interceptar todos os impulsos do sistema nervoso, mandando-os direito para o computador. Os vídeos do beta eram tão reais e intensos. Eu realmente adoraria jogá-lo...  
Asuna: Hmmm. Acho que eu vi meu irmão jogando esse game quando fui visitá-lo.  
Aoi: Sério? Isso é ótimo! Então se eu conseguir comprar, você poderia jogar comigo!

Asuna bate com o livro na cabeça de Aoi novamente.

Asuna: Claro que não. Sou uma estudante séria. Não tenho tempo para jogos...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Enquanto continua sua caminhada, Asuna balança a cabeça negativamente.

Asuna (murmurando): A maior ironia é que eu acabei resolvendo jogar e olha o que me aconteceu...

Asuna enxerga a pessoa que estava procurando parada diante de uma fonte com estátuas de anjos que ficava ao lado do portal de teletransporte da cidade. Mas Kirito não estava sozinho. Estava conversando com uma mulher de roupas muito extravagantes que Asuna logo reconheceu como a costureira Ashley e uma menina desconhecida com cabelos cor de lavanda.

Kirito (coçando a cabeça): E pelo amor de Deus, Ashley, não ensine coisas estranhas para a Strea de novo. Ela causou vários mal-entendidos na hospedaria outro dia quando cismou que tinha que tomar banho junto comigo.  
Ashley (rindo): Ora, ora. Eu apenas comentei que banhos mistos em fontes termais eram muito divertidos. Não esperava que ela fosse tentar um banho misto com você na hospedaria.  
Kirito: Ashley...  
Strea (fazendo uma reverência): Strea sente muito. Strea só queria lavar as costas do Kirito-kun como ouvira nas histórias.  
Kirito: Está tudo bem, Strea. Foi apenas um mal-entendido. Vamos ter que trabalhar um pouco o seu senso comum.  
Ashley: Strea é uma figura e tanto. Aliás, alguma novidade sobre o caso dela?  
Kirito: Ela se lembrou de algumas coisas, mas nada muito relevante. Eu paguei Argo para procurar informações, mas ela não teve sucesso ainda.  
Ashley: Bem... uma hora alguém que conheça Strea deve aparecer.  
Kirito: É... até lá acho que é melhor eu cuidar dela. Conto com você para me ajudar.  
Ashley: Pode deixar. Vamos, querida. Temos muito trabalho a fazer na loja, muitos pedidos na fila, e você é uma excelente ajudante.  
Kirito: Comporte-se, Strea. Vou te buscar amanhã no fim do dia.  
Strea: Ok.

Strea corre até Kirito e o abraça.

Strea: Ittekimasu, Kirito-kun.  
Kirito (passando a mão na cabeça de Strea): Itterashai, Strea.

Ashley e Strea caminham até o portal e desaparecem em meio a uma esfera de luz.

Asuna (os braços cruzados): E eu estava preocupada pensando no motivo de você ter aparecido menos nas linhas de frente...  
Kirito: Asuna?

A esgrimista havia se aproximado após a despedida de Strea e Ashley.

Asuna: ...aí descubro que você estava ocupado flertando com garotas. Você realmente não leva as coisas a sério, não é?  
Kirito: O que? Não! Não é o que você está pensando.  
Asuna (virando o rosto): Não é como se eu me importasse com o que você faz.

Asuna começa a caminhar a passos largos para longe. Kirito resolve ir atrás dela.

Kirito: Ei! Espera.  
Asuna: Pare de me seguir.  
Kirito: Eu não entendi porque você está chateada.  
Asuna: Eu não estou chateada. Teria que me importar com você para estar chateada.  
Kirito: Mas você disse que estava preocupada comigo.  
Asuna: Não foi isso que quis dizer. E eu já disse para parar de me seguir.  
Kirito: Mas foi você que marcou esse encontro comigo hoje.

Asuna se vira, o rosto corando.

Asuna: E-e-encontro?  
Kirito: Sim. Vai me dizer que esqueceu que você marcou?

Asuna balança a cabeça efusivamente.

Asuna: Isso não é um encontro. Não é um encontro! Eu apenas queria conversar com você sobre os_Knights of the Blood_.  
Kirito: Sobre sua guild? Por que?  
Asuna: Nosso líder, Heathcliff, gostaria de conversar com você. Ele disse que é importante.  
Kirito: Comigo? Sobre o que?  
Asuna: Eu não sei o assunto da conversa. Sou apenas a mensageira.

Kirito reflete por alguns instantes.

Kirito: Heathcliff sempre me tratou muito bem. Não tenho por que não ouví-lo.  
Asuna: Ótimo. Estou indo para o QG agora. Você poderia me acompanhar?  
Kirito: Ok. Vamos.

**Nível 55, Granzam.**

Era a primeira vez que Kirito visitava o QG dos _Knights of the Blood_ e ele estava impressionado. A guild controlava um enorme castelo de aço com diversas lanças de prata sobre o portão principal. Em cada uma das lanças tremulava uma bandeira vermelha com o desenho de uma espada na cor branco.

Asuna conduz Kirito diretamente para o segundo andar, mais precisamente para a sala dos líderes da guild. O local era muito bem iluminado e decorado com diversos quadros e armaduras vazias. As paredes eram espelhadas e forneciam uma visão sensacional da cidade, que ficava aos pés da colina onde fora erguido o castelo. Havia uma mesa de mogno próximo a janela, onde um homem de cabelos longos e amarrados trajando uma armadura em tons de vermelho e branco estava distraído enquanto lia alguns papéis.

Asuna: Heathcliff. Eu trouxe ele.

Heathcliff coloca sua leitura sobre a mesa e sorri para seus visitantes. Só de olhar para ele, Kirito podia dizer que ele era muito forte. Talvez o mais poderoso jogador com quem entrara em contato.

Heathcliff: Kirito, o «Black Swordsman». Agradeço que tenha me dado a honra de ceder um pouco de seu tempo.  
Kirito: Não tem problema, Heathcliff. Em que posso ajudar?  
Heathcliff: Em muitas coisas, meu caro. Seus feitos nas linhas de frente são impressionantes, dignos de nota.  
Kirito: Estou apenas fazendo o meu melhor.  
Asuna (murmurando, mal-humorada): Como se ele levasse isso a sério...  
Heathcliff: Os _Knights of the Blood_ são talvez a guild mais empenhada em encerrar o jogo e precisamos de pessoas como você para ficarmos ainda mais poderosos. Eu quero que você se una as nossas fileiras, Kirito. O que me diz?

Heathcliff estende a mão para Kirito, mas o garoto não retribui o gesto. Apesar de um pouco surpresa, Asuna parece apoiar o convite.

Kirito: Agradeço pelo convite, Heathcliff, mas não posso aceitar.  
Heathcliff: Posso saber o por quê?  
Kirito: Eu trabalho melhor sozinho, sem ficar me prendendo a vínculos.  
Asuna: Não seja bobo. Existem limites para o que um jogador solo pode fazer!  
Kirito: É verdade, mas ainda não cheguei a esse ponto.  
Asuna: Kirito...  
Kirito: Não estou dizendo que nunca vou me unir a uma guild, apenas que não me vejo fazendo isso num futuro próximo. Até lá, vocês podem contar com minha ajuda nas linhas de frente, mas como jogador solo.

Heathcliff fecha os olhos e pondera por alguns momentos.

Heahtcliff: Vejo que você possui um certo receio em se envolver com grupos. Gostaria de tentar mudar isso, se você me der uma oportunidade.  
Kirito: Como assim?  
Heathcliff: Se una a nossa guild por um dia. Acredito que conhecendo melhor o nosso meio, você conseguirá se sentir mais a vontade e seus receios desaparecerão.  
Kirito: Olha, Heathcliff, eu não acho que minha opinião vai mudar assim de uma hora para outra...  
Asuna: Faça uma quest conosco. Você não teria nada a perder. Mesmo que você não goste, ainda terá ganho pontos de experiência e itens.  
Heathcliff: Nos dê uma chance.

Kirito encara os olhares esperançosos de Heathcliff e Asuna e suspira, derrotado.

Kirito: Ok. Uma quest. Mas eu não garanto que minha resposta vá mudar após isso.  
Heathcliff: Estupendo. Na verdade, eu acabei de negociar informações de uma quest que pode se mostrar muito interessante.  
Kirito: Ah. Então é por isso que a Argo está aqui.  
Asuna: Hã?

Nos fundos da sala, próximo a uma coleção de armaduras medievais, havia uma pessoa sentada numa poltrona vermelha. Ela estava coberta por uma capa marrom com um capuz que ocultava parcialmente seu rosto. Asuna não havia notado sua presença ao entrar na sala. A pessoa se levanta batendo palmas e caminha rumo a mesa de Heathcliff.

Argo: Fufufu. Muito bom, Kii-bou. Seus skills de detecção estão bem melhores desde a última vez que nos encontramos.  
Kirito: Eu tenho me esforçado bastante para evoluir meus skills.  
Argo: Infelizmente o mesmo não pode ser dito de certas pessoas. Não é, noob-chan?  
Asuna: Meu nome é Asuna. Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido que você arrumou.  
Argo: Eu te conheço desde que você dava seus primeiros passos no jogo. Para mim, você vai ser sempre aquela noob fofinha esperando que alguém lhe aponte a direção correta.

Asuna suspira enquanto Argo dá uns tapinhas de leve em seu ombro.

Heathcliff: Argo trouxe informações de uma quest. Vamos montar um grupo para treinar dois novatos da guild e gostaria que você nos acompanhasse, Kirito.  
Kirito: E como seria essa quest?  
Argo: Vocês vão desbravar um pântano no nível 53 atrás da Hydra Amaldiçoada.  
Asuna: É um chefe secreto?  
Heathcliff: Na verdade, é um chefe de evento. A Hydra só aparece no pântano em noites de lua cheia, num local aleatório. Ela só fica disponível para ser desafiada por trinta minutos.  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): Se o local é aleatório, podemos não encontrá-la.  
Argo: Foi por isso que eu ajudei Heathcliff a desenhar aquele mapa.

Argo aponta para a mesa, onde havia um mapa do pântano em questão com diversos círculos marcados. Kirito e Asuna se aproximam para observar melhor.

Asuna: O que é isso?  
Heathcliff: Os locais das últimas aparições da Hydra.  
Kirito (estalando os dedos): Ah. Entendi. Você vai usar essas informações para projetar o local mais provável para a próxima aparição da Hydra.  
Heathcliff (apontando para uma área no mapa): Vamos concentrar nossos esforços aqui. Caçaremos monstros normais enquanto procuramos o chefe.  
Asuna: Parece um bom plano para mim.  
Kirito: Para mim também.  
Heathcliff: Excelente. Então vamos partir imediatamente.  
**  
Nível 53, Zigolis.**

Um nevoeiro cobria aquele pântano do nível 53, lhe conferindo uma aura de certa forma assustadora. Heathcliff, Asuna, Kirito e os novatos Faux e Baux – dois jogadores gêmeos de nível mediano que tinham baixa estatura e estavam um pouco acima do peso – estavam passando por uma ponte rústica de madeira que se desdobrava em diversas direções. Árvores gigantes estavam por todo o lado, suas raízes se perdendo em meio a toda aquela água pantanosa. A água, aliás, estava tão calma que parecia estar esperando por algo acontecer.

Faux (dando um tapa no próprio pescoço): Malditos mosquitos...

O grupo já estava caminhando pelo pântano há algumas horas, rumando para a área que haviam marcado no mapa mais cedo.

Faux: Eca. Esse lugar fede.  
Baux: Por que não podíamos treinar num lugar mais interessante... tipo uma praia?  
Asuna: Sem conversa paralela. Vocês precisam ficar focados todo o tempo.  
Faux: Nós devíamos ir naquela direção, irmão. Meus instintos me dizem que daremos mais sorte por lá.  
Asuna: Ei...

Os gêmeos dobram à esquerda e pegam um caminho onde a vegetação ficava mais densa nas proximidades da ponte. Asuna solta um leve suspiro de irritação.

Asuna: _"__Esses dois vêm me ignorando desde que fomos apresentados no QG. Isso já está começando a me dar nos nervos..."_

Kirito coloca o dedo na testa de Asuna.

Asuna (irritação na voz): O que você está fazendo?  
Kirito: Se ficar sempre tão séria vai ficar cheia de rugas bem cedo. Tente relaxar um pouco mais.  
Asuna: Como aqueles dois ali? Não, obrigada. Eu pretendo sobreviver a essa quest.  
Heathcliff: Kirito tem um ponto interessante. Se você se mostrasse um pouco mais sociável, talvez nossos dois novos amigos se sentissem mais integrados ao grupo.  
Asuna: Eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Só assim vou conseguir dar o meu melhor.  
Heathcliff: Tudo bem.

Asuna, Heathcliff e Kirito apertam o passo e logo alcançam Faux e Baux. Os gêmeos discutiam animadamente sobre uma quest de pescaria que haviam feito mais cedo, parecendo bem relaxados quanto ao ambiente hostil em que estavam. Kirito resolve ficar na retaguarda, seu skill de visão noturna ativo e a procura de ameaças. Heathcliff se aproxima de Asuna para conversar reservadamente.

Heathcliff: Nosso objetivo aqui também é convencer Kirito a se unir a nossa guild, Asuna. Temos que mostrar que somos unidos e que nossa liderança é forte. Você está a frente da missão de hoje, então precisa mostrar serviço.  
Asuna: Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de envolver esses novatos, Heathcliff.  
Heathcliff: Se alguém é capaz de corrigir aqueles dois, esse alguém é você.  
Asuna (balançando a cabeça): Você sempre deixa os trabalhos mais pesados para mim...

Asuna colide com as costas de Baux.

Baux: Ei. Olha por onde anda, mulher.  
Asuna: Por que vocês pararam tão repentinamente?  
Faux: Vimos alguma coisa se movimentando no mato, Heathcliff.  
Baux: Deve ser algum monstro. Vou caçá-lo.  
Asuna: Espera!  
Baux: Aposto que mato mais deles do que vocês!

Baux entra na água e desaparece em meio ao matagal. Asuna segura o braço de Faux, impedindo que ele faça o mesmo.

Asuna: Eu disse para esperar.  
Faux: Como se eu fosse dar ouvidos a uma garota. Vá procurar uma boneca. Jogos são coisas para homens.

Asuna: _"__É sério isso? Eles estão com preconceito quanto a mim por eu ser mulher?"_

Os dois gêmeos caminham pela pântano, a água fétida batendo na altura da cintura conforme iam se aprofundando. Eles encontram alguns sapos de nível baixo, eliminando-os com facilidade com seus machados.

Heathcliff: Vocês deviam obedecer sua líder, meus jovens.

Heathcliff, Kirito e Asuna haviam entrado na água também, todos preocupados com os novatos.

Faux: Você devia ser o líder da missão, Heathcliff. Se depender dessa princesinha, vamos ficar andando a esmo a noite toda sem matar um monstro sequer.  
Baux: É isso aí. Ela é uma boa mascote para a guild, mas apenas isso.  
Asuna: Mascote?

Asuna coloca a mão em seu florete, mas decide não sacá-lo. Uma explosão de raiva agora não resolveria nada.

Asuna: Olha. Temos uma estratégia a seguir aqui. Quando chegarmos ao local marcado no mapa compartilhado, vocês estarão liberados para caçar livremente. Mas até lá nós temos que seguir andando.  
Baux: Mas e todos esses monstros que estamos deixando pelo cam...

Baux afunda na água e desaparece.

Faux: Irmão!  
Kirito: Cuidado!

Kirito ataca com sua «Elucidator» e protege Faux de um ataque sorrateiro, cortando uma criatura ao meio.

Faux: O-obrigado...  
Kirito: Fiquem atentos.  
Asuna: Agrupem-se.

Kirito, Heathcliff e Asuna ficam de costas uns para os outros, as armas em punho. A esgrimista força Faux a fazer o mesmo puxando-o pelo braço.

Heathcliff: Estou detectando múltiplos alvos.  
Kirito: Eles se movem velozmente embaixo d'água.  
Faux: Eu tenho que salvar meu irmão!

Faux, ignorando os protestos de Asuna, quebra a formação e tenta correr para onde o irmão sumira. Repentinamente uma serpente marinha de pele extremamente escamosa emerge da água. Sua boca se abre em três partes, revelando dentes afiadíssimos e uma segunda boca interna. Assustado com a aparição repentina, Faux fica sem reação. Antes que a serpente marinha possa agir, entretanto, Asuna ataca a criatura com sua recém-criada «Lambent Light» e puxa o garoto para trás. A esgrimista balança os ombros de Faux.

Asuna: Recomponha-se!  
Faux: O-ok...

Heathcliff rebate o ataque de duas serpentes marinhas com seu escudo, conseguindo decapitá-las em seguida. Kirito gira sua «Elucidator» e consegue exterminar mais três serpentes marinhas. Asuna e Faux recuam para próximo de seus companheiros novamente. Asuna corta duas serpentes ao meio com seu florete, sua extrema velocidade deixando Faux surpreso.

Kirito: Belo florete.  
Asuna: Obrigada. Cuidem dele.

Asuna prende a respiração e afunda na água. Mesmo com a visibilidade não muito boa, ela consegue encontrar Baux a alguns metros dali. O garoto estava totalmente enrolado por uma serpente, seu HP sendo consumido rapidamente pela falta de ar e pela pressão do aperto. Com alguns golpes, Asuna liberta Baux e o puxa para a superfície.

Heathcliff: Cubram eles!

Heathcliff, Kirito e Faux fazem um círculo ao redor de seus companheiros, tentando dar tempo para eles se recuperarem. O líder da guild _Knights of the Blood_ faz o seu melhor para conter as serpentes, usando sua «Liberator» para fazer um trabalho completo entre defesa e ataque, mas as serpentes vão se mostrando cada vez mais numerosas.

Kirito: Asuna? Você está bem?  
Asuna: Só preciso... recuperar o fôlego...

Asuna olha para o lado e observa Baux. O garoto estava tossindo bastante e tinha algumas algas na cabeça.

Faux: Nós temos um probleminha... estamos sendo cercados...  
Kirito: Eles se movem mais rápido do que nós. A água dificulta nossos movimentos.  
Asuna: Essas serpentes estão em vantagem porque estão no território delas. Era por isso que não queria entrar na água, mas certas pessoas não me ouviram...

Faux desvia o olhar, ligeiramente envergonhado. Seu irmão faria o mesmo, mas ainda estava se recuperando.

Heathcliff: Precisamos de uma estratégia de fuga. Não podemos manter esse nível de combate para sempre.  
Asuna: Hmmm...

Asuna dá uma olhada rápida ao redor.

Asuna: Kirito, as àrvores...  
Kirito: Ok.

Kirito e Asuna usam suas espadas para derrubar duas árvores, que despencam sobre as serpentes. As criaturas se assustam e recuam um pouco.

Asuna: Subam!

O grupo sobe num dos troncos.

Asuna: Remem com todas as suas forças!  
Faux: O que?  
Asuna: Rápido!

Mesmo contrariados, Faux e Baux obedecem e ajudam a remar. Heathcliff fica responsável por proteger a retaguarda com seu escudo. As serpentes marinhas logo se recuperam e voltam a perseguir suas presas.

Baux: Isso é loucura! Nunca vamos escapar desse jeito! Não estamos nos movendo rápido o bastante!  
Faux: Vamos ter que lutar!  
Kirito: Eles são muitos. A retirada é a melhor opção... talvez...

Não muito a frente havia duas árvores que se cruzavam, formando um X há quase três metros de altura. Aquilo chama a atenção de Kirito.

Kirito (apontando): Asuna, olhe!  
Asuna: Boa idéia! Agarrem aqueles cipós!  
Baux: O que?

Asuna assume a ponta, salta do tronco e agarra um cipó. A garota escala o cipó e se senta num dos galhos da árvore.

Faux: O que ela pensa que é? Um macaco?

Uma serpente marinha salta da água, mas Baux consegue rebatê-la com seu machado.

Baux: Acho que não temos escolha, irmão.

Heathcliff é o segundo a subir na árvore e, em seguida, auxilia Baux a fazer o mesmo. Kirito e Faux exterminam algumas serpentes com suas armas, mas as mortes das criaturas parecem atrair mais de suas irmãs.

Kirito: Temos que ir, Faux!

Kirito dá um pequeno pique e salta direto para um dos galhos da árvore, sem necessidade de usar o cipó. Asuna fica boquiaberta.

Asuna: Isso foi incrível.  
Kirito (sorrindo): Eu disse que venho praticando bastante meus skills, não é?  
Baux: Irmão!

Faux salta e se pendura num cipó, mas o mesmo acaba cedendo.

Faux: Ahhh!

Faux fecha os olhos, imaginando que cairia no meio das serpentes e seria devorado, mas sua queda acaba não acontecendo. Ao abrir os olhos, ele nota que Asuna e Kirito haviam se pendurado de cabeça para baixo e o segurado pelos braços.

Asuna: Ninguém morre quando estou no comando de uma missão, entendeu?  
Faux: P-por f-favor... não me deixem c-cair...

Uma das serpentes salta, tentando abocanhar o pé de Faux, mas Heathcliff arremessa uma adaga e prende a criatura no tronco da árvore pelo pescoço.

Kirito: Vamos puxar no três. Um...  
Asuna: Dois...  
Kirito (e Asuna): Três!

Se esforçando bastante, Asuna e Kirito jogam Faux para cima e o garoto consegue se agarrar a um galho. Aos pés das árvores, uma multidão de serpentes marinhas se reúne, ansiosas por um descuido de suas presas. Baux abraça o irmão, aliviado.

Faux: Essa foi por pouco.  
Baux: Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, irmão.

Asuna pára diante dos gêmeos. Não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

Asuna: Vocês estão bem?  
Baux: Sim...  
Faux: O-obrigado por... você sabe... me salvar...  
Asuna: Vocês perceberam o que fizeram? Quase condenaram a todos nós por não conseguir seguir simples ordens!  
Baux: N-nós sentimos muito...  
Asuna: Vai acontecer de novo?  
Faux: Não, senhora.

Asuna suspira e relaxa os ombros. Ela sorri para os meninos.

Asuna: Só não me deem mais nenhum susto como esse, tá? Quero que todos voltem para casa em segurança.  
Baux: O-ok.

Asuna passa a mão na cabeça de Baux e caminha para longe. Ela vai até Heathcliff, que estava num galho vizinho analisando as rotas que podiam seguir. Faux e Baux se entreolham, confusos.

Baux: Mesmo depois de termos destratado ela, a Asuna ainda se arriscou para nos salvar.  
Faux: Eu não entendo. Como uma garota pode ser tão boa num jogo?  
Kirito: Isso é porque Asuna não é uma garota qualquer.

Os gêmeos notam que Kirito estava sentado logo atrás deles.

Kirito: Vocês julgaram Asuna pela aparência, por ela ser tão linda quanto uma princesa, mas ela não é apenas isso.  
Faux: ...  
Kirito: Asuna é inteligente, extremamente dedicada, sensata e corajosa. Ela não pensa duas vezes se houver uma chance de salvar alguém em perigo. É o tipo de pessoa que te inspira, que você não pensa duas vezes em seguir. Ela é tão forte que não me surpreenderia se fosse ela a pessoa a encerrar o jogo.  
Baux: Ela foi realmente muito boa quando nos salvou...  
Kirito: Eu a conheço desde o começo do jogo. Enfrentamos «Illfang the Kobold Lord» juntos e ela foi incrivel. Quando eu a observei naquela batalha, percebi que ela estava destinada a fazer coisas grandes nesse jogo. Não foi à toa que ela se tornou sub-líder dos _Knights of the Blood_...  
Faux: Você realmente a conhece muito bem, não é?  
Kirito: Se vocês têm dúvidas quanto as habilidades da Asuna, eu testemunho a favor delas. E tenho certeza que Heathcliff fará o mesmo.  
Faux: Hmmm.  
Kirito: Dêem a ela o beneficio da dúvida. Garanto que não vão se arrepender.

Não muito longe dali, Heathcliff apontava para alguns galhos durante uma conversa.

Heathcliff: ... e acredito que podemos seguir caminho por cima das árvores por enquanto. É o mais sensato a se fazer. Depois de um tempo, as serpentes devem começar a se dispersar, então poderemos descer novamente.  
Asuna: ...  
Heathcliff: Asuna?  
Asuna: Ah! Desculpa. Eu apenas me distraí um pouquinho.  
Heathcliff: Você está bem?  
Asuna: Estou bem, estou bem. Não se preocupe.

Asuna estava rezando para que Heathcliff não tivesse notado seu rosto corado. Ela acabara ouvindo a conversa de Kirito e dos gêmeos acidentalmente.

Asuna: _"__Eu não sabia que o Kirito pensava tão bem de mim. Não me lembro da última vez que fui elogiada desse jeito."_

Asuna põe a mão no peito.

Asuna:_ "__Ahhhh. Por que meu coração está batendo tão acelerado?"_

Asuna nota que Faux e Baux haviam se aproximado.

Faux: Qual o nosso próximo passo, líder?

Asuna fica surpresa. Ela percebe Kirito logo atrás dos gêmeos. O garoto acena positivamente com a cabeça. Asuna recupera rapidamente sua compostura antes de falar.

Asuna: Vamos seguir caminho por cima das árvores. Temos que chegar ao local marcado no mapa o quanto antes. Sem mais distrações, ok?  
Faux (e Baux): Entendido.

Após alguns minutos se movendo por entre as árvores, o grupo pára para descansar. Asuna abre o seu mapa de jogo.

Asuna: Finalmente chegamos. Seria bem mais fácil se pudéssemos nos teleportar direto para onde queríamos.  
Kirito: A área do pântano é totalmente anti-cristal, então nada feito.  
Asuna: Ainda temos tempo?  
Kirito: As árvores não estão cobrindo completamente o céu e dá para ter uma boa visão de onde estamos, mas nada de lua cheia por enquanto.  
Asuna: Ok. Vamos descer.

O grupo desce das árvores, seguros de que não haviam monstros por perto. Após caminhar por mais alguns instantes, chegam a uma área mais aberta do pântano, onde as árvores eram mais escassas. A água batia na altura do tornozelo e haviam alguns tufos de grama espalhados bem como algumas rochas escorregadias.

Heathcliff: Olhem.

No centro daquela área havia um casebre de dois andares. Fora erguido usando barro e madeira, agora apodrecida, e parecia abandonado. Havia três tochas acesas iluminando a entrada.

Faux: Será que esse lugar faz parte da quest?  
Heathcliff (olhando desconfiado para a casa): Não há como ter certeza. Esse casebre não está listado no mapa...  
Kirito: Pode ser que existam baús secretos de itens lá dentro.  
Asuna: Então vale a pena dá uma olhada.

Asuna se volta para os gêmeos.

Asuna: Eu, Kirito e Heathcliff vamos entrar. Vocês dois ficam aqui fora e vigiam a entrada. Se qualquer coisa se mover, nos avisem antes de atacar.  
Faux (e Baux): Sim, senhora.

Os gêmeos logo assumem posição de guarda, seus machados em punho. Asuna, Kirito e Heathcliff entram no casebre. Não havia muita coisa para se ver lá dentro. Apenas móveis quebrados e teias de aranha. A esgrimista lidera o grupo para o segundo andar, subindo uma escada em espiral cuja maioria dos degraus rangia ao menor peso exercido.

Asuna (com a mão no nariz): Estão sentindo isso?  
Kirito: Parece cheiro de carne podre...  
Heathcliff: Oh.

O segundo andar tinha apenas uma espaçosa sala. As janelas haviam sido seladas com algumas tábuas de madeira pregadas de qualquer maneira. O chão estava coberto de corvos mortos e no centro do ambiente havia uma coluna de barro.

Asuna: Mas o que é isso...?

Amarrado com arame farpado na coluna de barro, havia uma grande figura sem rosto usando um manto vermelho vivo com um capuz. Era uma pessoa bem conhecida por todos os jogadores de SAO.

Kirito (um semblante sério): O avatar de game master de Akihiko Kayaba.

Os três jogadores estavam perplexos. Kayaba tinha várias espadas transpassadas em seu corpo e parecia às portas da morte.

Kirito: O HP dele está quase zerado...

Kayaba murmura algo enquanto se contorce e Kirito se ajoelha perto dele para ouvir.

Kirito: O que você disse?  
Kayaba: 100111010010.  
Kirito: Você consegue me entender? Quem fez isso com você?  
Kayaba: 101001011010!

E, com um último suspiro, o HP de Kayaba chega a zero e ele se desfaz em pedaços de código.

Heathcliff: Isso... isso não pode estar acontecendo...

Heathcliff estava perplexo, talvez até um pouco mais do que o esperado de alguém sempre tão composto. Ao lado dele Asuna tinha os olhos escancarados.

Asuna: Kirito... ?  
Kirito: ...  
Asuna: Kirito... o que isso significa?  
Kirito: ...  
Asuna: Ele era o criador do jogo e agora está... morto? Como isso é possível?

Ao notar o olhar de Asuna, Kirito rapidamente se levanta.

Kirito: _"__Asuna e Heathcliff estão em choque. Tenho que manter a calma por eles. Tenho certeza que existe uma razão por trás disso. Tem que haver."_

Kirito: Não é. Kayaba é o game master e tem todos os privilégios possíveis aqui. Ele não se deixaria ser morto por este jogo, por sua própria criação.  
Asuna: Mas se ele foi assassinado, o que isso significaria para nós...?

Kirito coloca as mãos nos ombros de Asuna.

Kirito: Quando vimos Kayaba no inicio do jogo, ele não tinha uma barra de HP... por que ele teria agora? Por que faria a si mesmo mortal?  
Asuna: Mas as roupas...?  
Kirito: Alguém armou uma pegadinha. Uma piada de muito mal gosto.  
Heathcliff: Ele está certo.

Heathcliff parecia recuperado do choque.

Heathcliff: Kirito está certo, Asuna. Não há menor possibilidade dele ser Akihiko Kayaba. Alguém queria nos assustar e se esforçou bastante para deixar sua mensagem. Talvez isso seja uma armadilha.  
Asuna: Armadilha?  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): Saqueadores, talvez? Seria bem do feitio deles fazer algo desse tipo.  
Asuna: Mas e quantos as roupas? Como ele as conseguiu? E quem ele realmente era?  
Heathcliff: Deve ser um truque. Vocês já viram mortes ensaiadas antes, não foi?  
Asuna: Bem, sim...  
Heathcliff: Não devemos ficar aqui por mais tempo, principalmente se for realmente uma cilada.  
Kirito: Ok. Vamos embora.

Heathcliff começa a descer as escadas, mas pára no caminho.

Heathcliff: Gostaria que o que vimos aqui ficasse entre nós. Não acho prudente causarmos histeria entre os jogadores sem ter maiores informações do que aconteceu. Principalmente nossos amigos novatos.  
Asuna: Você está certo. Vamos manter isso entre nós, por enquanto.  
Kirito: Eu concordo.  
Heathcliff: Prometo investigar isso mais a fundo quando voltarmos.

O grupo resolve descer as escadas. Kirito dá uma última olhada no local onde estava Kayaba.

Kirito: _"__Não tem como aquele ter sido o verdadeiro Kayaba, certo?"_

Kirito, Asuna e Heathcliff descem as escadas e são recebidos por um aflito Baux.

Baux: Surgiu um problema, Asuna!  
Asuna: O que aconteceu?  
Baux: Temos companhia.

O grupo acompanha Baux para fora do casebre, onde se reúnem com Faux. Nas proximidades da casa haviam surgido dezenas de slimes de cor verde musgo.

Faux: Eles surgiram agora há pouco. Resolvemos avisar você antes de qualquer coisa.  
Asuna: Fizeram bem. Eles ficaram simplesmente parados ali?  
Baux: Cercaram a gente, mas não atacaram.  
Asuna: O que eles estão esperando?  
Kirito: Pessoal...

Todos se voltam para Kirito.

Kirito (apontando para cima): A lua apareceu no céu.

Ao lado do casebre, a água começa a borbulhar repentinamente. Os slimes começam a se agitar. Da água pantanosa emerge uma criatura com corpo de dragão e sete cabeças de serpente com intensos olhos amarelos. Cada cabeça possuía sua própria barra de HP.

Heathcliff: A Hydra Amaldiçoada.

Todas as cabeças da Hydra se unem para soltar um poderoso urro. Os slimes avançam e começam a atacar.

Faux: Esses bichos feios resolveram se mexer!  
Kirito: Eles devem fazer parte do evento.  
Asuna: Não se afobem. Vamos atacar de maneira organizada.  
Baux: Ok!  
Asuna: Faux, Baux e Kirito, mantenham os slimes afastados. Eu e Heathcliff vamos atacar a Hydra.  
Kirito: Entendido!

Faux corta dois slimes com seu machado. Kirito dá um giro de 360 graus e extermina diversos slimes com sua «Elucidator». Baux se esquiva de dois slimes e corta mais três ao meio. Em seguida se vira rapidamente para chutar para longe um slime que tentava surpreende-lo por trás. Instantaneamente o garoto começa a se sentir mal, seu corpo ficando mais pesado.

Baux: O q-que... o que está acontecendo c-comigo... ?  
Kirito: Baux, pegue.

Kirito joga uma poção antídoto para Baux, que rapidamente a utiliza. Em instantes o garoto volta a se sentir normal.

Kirito: Não toquem diretamente neles ou vão pegar status de envenenamento.  
Faux (cortando um slime): Anotado.  
Baux: Obrigado, Kirito.  
Kirito: Mantenham a formação em linha e não recuem. Temos que dar tempo para nossos amigos agirem.  
Faux: Pode deixar.

Uma das cabeças da Hydra começa a cuspir fogo de coloração azul, mas Asuna consegue se esquivar e ataca o peito da criatura com sua «Lambent Light». A Hydra, entretanto, nada sente e nem seu HP é afetado.

Asuna: Mas como... ?

A Hydra tenta abocanhar Asuna com duas de suas cabeças, mas ela consegue se esquivar com um salto para trás.

Heathcliff: Asuna, Switch!

Uma terceira cabeça tenta surpreender Asuna, mas Heathcliff a rebate com seu poderoso escudo. Asuna aproveita a oportunidade para assumir uma postura mais defensiva. Heathcliff desfere diversos poderosos golpes na cabeça da Hydra com sua espada e então repete o mesmo na cabeça seguinte.

Asuna: Isso é impossível! O HP desse monstro não diminui! Esse monstro é muito poderoso para ser um chefe nesse nível!

Heathcliff impede que uma das cabeças o abocanhe com seu escudo, mas acaba atingido por uma rajada de fogo por trás. As chamas acidentalmente acabam atingindo outra das cabeças, causando um dano ínfimo. Não que Asuna estivesse prestando atenção nisso. A esgrimista corre até seu companheiro de guild, que havia sido arremessado longe, para ajudá-lo.

Asuna: Heathcliff!  
Heathcliff (se esforçando para sentar): Não se preocupe. Eu... estou bem.  
Asuna: Não está não! Esse ataque deixou seu HP no vermelho!  
Heathcliff: O que?

Heathcliff olha, incrédulo, para a barra de HP no canto superior esquerdo de sua visão. O ataque da Hydra havia provocado um estrago terrível. Nada que não pudesse ser consertado com uma poção de cura, entretanto.

Asuna: Heathcliff?  
Heathcliff: N-não p-pode ser...

Heathcliff estava com os olhos arregalados, visivelmente em choque.

Asuna: _"__Ele está em choque! Não é para menos. É a primeira vez que vejo sua barra de HP descer além do amarelo."_

A Hydra urra de fúria e começa a se mover. Na direção contrária, os slimes começavam a superar a linha de defesa montada. Não demoraria muito para que todos aqueles monstros caíssem sobre o grupo de jogadores e acabassem com suas vidas.

Asuna: _"__Eu estou na liderança... preciso pensar num plano... eles estão dependendo de mim... não posso falhar agora!"_

A pressão faz com que algumas gotas de suor desçam do rosto de Asuna. A esgrimista se surpreende quando um vulto negro passa em disparada por ela. Kirito estava correndo em alta velocidade, os braços esticados para trás, e ia de encontro a Hydra.

Asuna (desesperada): Kirito! O que você está fazendo?!  
Kirito: Preste atenção na barra de HP delas e você vai entender!

Asuna observa a Hydra e nota que todas as barras de HP que ela possuía estavam com uma coloração diferente do comum, tendo um tom de cinza.

Asuna (murmurando): Mas o que... ?  
Faux: O que ele está fazendo?

Faux e Baux haviam sido obrigados a recuar até o ponto onde Asuna e Heathcliff estavam. A Hydra não tarda a atacar. Uma de suas cabeças logo avança. Kirito desliza na água e passa por dentro da boca da Hydra antes que a mesma seja fechada.

Baux: Uau! Esse cara é simplesmente maluco.

Kirito enfia sua espada na lateral da cabeça da Hydra e se catapulta para o pescoço dela. O «Black Swordsman» não pára de se mover e se esquiva das rajadas de chamas das outras cabeças.

Kirito: Rápido! Rápido! Mais rápido!

Kirito desfere uma série de golpes com sua espada e salta para outro pescoço da Hydra.

Asuna: Espera um minuto... por que desse vez o HP diminuiu?

A barra de HP da cabeça atacada havia ficado verde por um instante, mas logo voltara para sua coloração cinza.

Asuna (murmurando): A barra de HP é protegida...  
Faux: O que?  
Asuna: As cabeças da Hydra só se tornam vulneráveis após serem atingidas pelo próprio fogo que expelem. Esse é o ponto fraco!

Asuna pega uma poção de HP em seu inventário e a coloca na mão de Heathcliff.

Asuna: Recomponha-se, Heathcliff! Preciso que você ajude os gêmeos na retaguarda!  
Heathcliff: ...  
Baux: E quanto a você?  
Asuna: Eu tenho que impedir que aquele maluco do Kirito seja morto!

Asuna corre até a Hydra, se esquiva de alguns ataques, e salta para as costas da criatura. Ela e Kirito começam a se mover com extrema velocidade por entre as cabeças da Hydra, confundindo os ataques da criatura e usando-os contra ela própria.

Kirito (rindo): Eu sabia. Se tem alguém que pode me acompanhar em questão de velocidade, esse alguém só podia ser você, Asuna.  
Asuna: Claro que eu consigo acompanhar seu ritmo. Quem você pensa que é?

Asuna: _"__Ele não precisa saber que estou me esforçando ao máximo para manter essa velocidade, entretanto."_

Asuna salta, dando uma cambalhota no ar, e desvia de um ataque.

Baux: Nossa! Eles são muito rápidos!

Um slime salta sobre o distraído Baux, mas Heathcliff intervém e rebate a criatura com seu escudo. Seu HP já estava completamente recuperado.

Heathcliff: Atenção na sua própria batalha, meu jovem.  
Baux (batendo continência): Sim, senhor.

As barras de HP da Hydra vão desaparecendo em velocidade impressionante. Asuna corta uma das cabeças, que se desfaz em pedaços de código antes de alcançar o chão. Kirito confunde seu adversário com seus movimentos ágeis, frutos de um árduo treinamento de seus skills nas últimas semanas, e faz com que duas das cabeças cuspam chamas uma na outra antes de se morderem mútuamente. O garoto decapita as duas cabeças, deixando os pescoços se movendo debilmente.

Asuna: Kirito!  
Kirito: À caminho!

Kirito e Asuna chegam juntos na última cabeça, já enfraquecida, e fincam suas espadas nela.

Asuna: Agora!

A dupla desliza do topo até os pés da criatura, arrastando suas espadas no caminho e abrindo um grande rombo na Hydra. Quando chegam ao chão, Kirito e Asuna embainham suas respectivas espadas enquanto a Hydra se desfaz as suas costas. Com seu líder derrotado, os slimes logo batem em retirada. Heathcliff se aproxima de Asuna e Kirito batendo palmas.

Heathcliff: Vocês dois nunca deixam de me surpreender.

Faux e Baux cercam Asuna, mostrando estarem super-animados com a vitória.

Baux: Você foi incrível lá, Asuna-sama!  
Asuna (sem graça): A-Asuna-sama?  
Faux: Por favor, nos dê algumas dicas para elevar nossos skills desse jeito!  
Kirito: Bom trabalho, Asuna.

Kirito estende a mão, mas a esgrimista vira a cara. O garoto coça a cabeça, sem graça.

Kirito: Acho que ela ficou com um pouquinho de raiva...

Uma enorme janela do jogo surge no céu.

CONGRATULATIONS! EVENT CLEARED!

Imediatamente todos os membros do grupo começam a checar suas janelas de inventário.

Faux: Wow. Olha isso, irmão. Essas botas vão dar um bom upgrade na minha defesa!  
Baux: Eu consegui ótimos ingredientes para forjar uma nova arma!  
Asuna: Todos conseguimos bons itens nessa quest. Isso é ótimo!  
Heathcliff: E os gêmeos ainda conseguiram subir dois níveis em nossa pequena aventura. Parabéns.

Kirito também havia recebido excelentes itens, mas não era isso o que mais havia chamado sua atenção. Assim que ele abrira sua janela de inventário uma mensagem do sistema surgira do nada.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST EARNED THE UNIQUE SKILL « DUAL BLADES »!

Kirito não apenas havia descoberto um novo skill para treinar, mas havia notado que um slot adicional de arma havia aparecido na sua janela de equipamentos.

Kirito (murmurando): Então agora eu posso equipar duas armas?  
Heathcliff: Muito bem!

Heathcliff havia aberto sua janela de mapa para se certificar do caminho.

Heathcliff: Acredito que encerramos por hoje. Como essa área é anti-cristal, teremos que caminhar para fora do pântano antes de nos teletransportarmos de volta para a cidade.  
Baux: É verdade. Que saco isso, não é?  
Faux: Concordo plenamente, irmão.  
Heathcliff: Existe um atalho não muito longe daqui. Poderemos sair do pântano mais rápido se o usarmos.  
Faux: Mostre o caminho, senhor.

Com Heathcliff à frente, o grupo começa sua caminhada rumo a saída do pântano. Durante o percurso, Kirito tenta várias vezes começar uma conversa com Asuna, mas encontra dificuldade em superar o gelo.

Kirito: Asuna-san...

Asuna segue andando, ignorando o garoto.

Kirito: Asuna-chan...

Asuna fecha o punho, um pouco de irritação estampada em sua cara.

Kirito: Asuna-nee-san...

Asuna morde o próprio lábio, mal conseguindo conter sua raiva.

Kirito: Asuna-sama...

Asuna se vira repentinamente, surpreendendo Kirito.

Asuna: O que você quer?  
Kirito: Ah. Então você atende seu eu te chamar de Asuna-sama...  
Asuna: Se você quer ficar fazendo graça, então faça sozinho.

Asuna volta a andar.

Kirito: Não é isso. Eu só queria saber se você ainda está irritada comigo.  
Asuna: E isso não é óbvio?

Asuna caminha a passos largos, com Kirito mal conseguindo acompanhá-la.

Kirito: Eu quero pedir desculpas. Sinto muito por ter desrespeitado sua liderança e agido por conta própria.

Asuna se vira novamente.

Asuna: Você acha que esse é o motivo?  
Kirito (surpreso): N-não é?

Asuna começa a pressionar seu dedo indicador no peito de Kirito várias vezes.

Asuna: Você me deixou super preocupada! Fez isso antes, quando quase sumiu das linhas de frente e fez isso agora quando se lançou num ataque insano contra um chefe sozinho!  
Kirito: E-eu... e-eu...  
Asuna: Quase tive um ataque do coração! Eu pensei que você ia morrer bem na minha frente! Você faz ideia do que me fez sentir?!  
Kirito: Asuna...  
Asuna: Você é um idiota!

Asuna volta a ignorar Kirito. O grupo não demora muito a chegar na entrada de uma caverna.

Heathcliff: Depois dessa caverna, estaremos fora do pântano.  
Faux: Ótimo. Estou doido para deitar na minha cama.

Heathcliff e os gêmeos entram na caverna, mas Kirito impede que Asuna faça o mesmo segurando-a pela mão.

Asuna: O que você quer...?

Asuna fica sem palavras com a cena que vê. Todo o pântano estava sendo iluminado aos poucos por diversos pontos luminosos. Dezenas de vagalumes estavam subindo aos céus.

Asuna: Isso... isso é lindo...  
Kirito: Imaginei que você ia gostar. Esse é meu jeito de pedir desculpas.  
Asuna: ...  
Kirito: Eu não queria preocupá-la. Eu apareci menos nas linhas de frente porque estava ocupado com algumas coisas...  
Asuna (com os braços cruzados): Eu vi o que estava te ocupando mais cedo... aquela garota...  
Kirito (um pouco sem graça): Ela é parte do motivo, mas você entendeu errado. Eu te conto a história dela depois. O que eu realmente estive fazendo foi treinar meu skill de velocidade.  
Asuna: Velocidade?  
Kirito: Sim. Sendo um jogador solo, imaginei que ser muito rápido seria vital para sobreviver, então maximizei esse skill.  
Asuna: Bem... você estava muito rápido hoje... fiquei surpresa...  
Kirito: E sobre a batalha contra a Hydra... eu sabia que você protegeria minha retaguarda, que viria ao meu auxilio, por isso me arrisquei daquele jeito.  
Asuna: Você confia demais nas pessoas...  
Kirito: Eu realmente sinto muito por te preocupar.

Kirito faz uma reverência. Asuna suspira. Ela realmente achava difícil ficar com raiva daquele garoto por muito tempo.

Asuna: Está tudo bem. Já passou.

A dupla fica parada na entrada da caverna, admirando o espetáculo de luzes.

Asuna: Eu... eu acho que te devo um obrigado.  
Kirito: Por que?  
Asuna: Eu ouvi você conversando com os gêmeos... a forma como você me defendeu... aquilo foi muito legal da sua parte...  
Kirito: Não foi nada. Apenas falei a verdade, o que realmente penso de você.  
Asuna: O que pensa de mim?  
Kirito: Eu realmente acho que você é uma pessoa incrível, Asuna. Você é o tipo de pessoa que sei que posso contar a qualquer momento. Depois do que passamos hoje, tenho certeza que os gêmeos reconheceram seu valor também.  
Asuna: ...  
Kirito (sorrindo): Você realmente fez um bom trabalho, Asuna.

Asuna coloca a mão no peito, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. Não imaginava que ser elogiada por Kirito fosse ter um efeito tão forte nela.

Asuna: _"__Meu Deus, Aoi... era disso que você está falando? Alguém que me valoriza pelo que sou, que reconhece o meu valor, com quem eu posso sempre contar... alguém para estar ao meu lado..."_

Asuna olha de esgueira para Kirito, seu rosto levemente corado.

Asuna: _"__Será que o Kirito é essa pessoa?"_

Kirito: Asuna? O que está errado?  
Asuna (balançando a cabeça): N-nada. N-não é nada.  
Kirito: É melhor irmos antes que os outros nos deixem para trás.  
Asuna: C-certo...

**Nível 55, Granzam.**

Assim que retornaram ao QG dos _Knights of the Blood_, os gêmeos Faux e Baux foram logo até seus conhecidos contar a história de sua aventura. Infelizmente o conto deles tinha alterações significativas, acrescentando feitos totalmente irreais para a dupla. Asuna e Kirito, por outro lado, vão para a sala dos líderes da guild, no segundo andar daquele castelo. Eles haviam se reunido com Heathcliff para uma conversa a portas fechadas.

Heathcliff estava sentado na sua mesa, as mãos unidas sobre o móvel de mogno. Kirito e Asuna haviam se sentado em poltronas diante dele.

Heathcliff: Sinto muito pelo meu vexame hoje, Kirito.  
Kirito: Como é?  
Heathcliff: Entrei em choque durante a batalha e quase prejudiquei o grupo. Por esse lapso, peço perdão.  
Kirito: Não há motivos para isso, Heathcliff. Você se assustou ao ver seu HP no vermelho. Acho que isso o lembrou que você não é invencível, que é apenas humano, que é apenas mortal. Acredite em mim. Já passei por algo parecido.  
Heathcliff (murmurando): É... apenas mortal...

Kirito podia ver que o quase sempre impassível líder da guild _Knights of the Blood_ estava com um ar de preocupação. Seria apenas por causa da batalha ou seria algo a mais?

Kirito: E quanto ao nosso encontro misterioso?

A discrição era necessária para que o assunto não se espalhasse acidentalmente. Entretanto todos naquela sala sabiam exatamente do que Kirito estava falando. A morte de Akihiko Kayaba – verdadeiro ou falso – ainda estava bem vívida em suas memórias.

Heathcliff: Convocarei três de meus homens de confiança e os colocarei no rastro de nosso amigo falecido. Eles agirão com muita discrição, é claro. Prometo que, se houverem novidades, as dividirei com vocês. Por enquanto sugiro que deixem esse de assunto de lado e se concentrem em nos tirar do jogo.  
Kirito: Ok. Eu compreendo.

Heathcliff se serve de uma taça de bebida que repousava em sua mesa.

Heathcliff: Agora sobre nosso outro assunto... espero que você tenha conseguido captar os prazeres e vantagens de disputar esse jogo em grupo. Cada dia com esses incríveis jogadores que tenho ao meu lado é um aprendizado para mim.  
Kirito: Apesar de todos os riscos que corremos, foi um dia muito divertido.  
Heathcliff: Então permita-me repetir meu convite... você aceita se unir aos Knights of the Blood?

Asuna cruza os dedos, ansiosa pela resposta.

Kirito: Sinto muito, mas a resposta ainda é não.  
Asuna (decepcionada): Kirito...  
Kirito: O problema não é sua guild, sou eu. Não me sinto preparado para estar num grupo tão grande, em estar ligado a tantas pessoas.

Kirito olha de esgueira para o lado e nota que Asuna estava prestes a protestar. Ele decide por interrompê-la dessa vez.

Kirito: Isso não quer dizer que serei um jogador solo para sempre. Quando sentir que preciso me unir a uma guild para poder seguir em frente, podem certeza que os _Knights of the Blood_ estarão no topo da lista. Respeito muito o trabalho que vocês fazem.

Heathcliff pondera por alguns instantes.

Heathcliff: Eu discordo, mas compreendo e respeito sua posição.  
Kirito: Obrigado por entender, Heathcliff.  
Heathcliff: Gostaria de deixar claro que nossas portas estarão abertas para o caso de você mudar de opinião.  
Kirito: Manterei isso em mente.  
Heathcliff: Muito bem. Agora, se me derem licença, tenho outros assuntos para resolver.

Asuna conduz Kirito para fora do castelo. Os dois caminham lado a lado, em silêncio.

Asuna: _"__Essas sensações... elas são novas para mim... essa vontade de ter o Kirito sempre por perto... meu coração batendo acelerado quando estou perto dele... será que isso é o que chamam de amor?"_

Asuna pára de andar repentinamente assim que a dupla passa pelo portão.

Asuna: Eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse ao meu lado para sempre...  
Kirito: O que?

Asuna: _"__Ahhhh! Por que eu disse isso em voz alta?!"_

Asuna (o rosto corado): Nas batalhas! Eu gostaria de ter você ao meu lado nas batalhas! Você é um jogador muito bom e seria perfeito para proteger minha retaguarda! É isso! Não tem nenhum sentido mais profundo!  
Kirito: Hmmmm...

Kirito olha fixamente para Asuna. A menina tinha medo de que ele pudesse ver através de suas mentiras, mas não podia falar de seus sentimentos. Não tinha a coragem para isso, principalmente por não ter certeza do que realmente sentia.

Kirito: Eu cuido de sua retaguarda se você cuidar da minha.  
Asuna: ?

Kirito estende a mão para Asuna.

Kirito: Fechado?

Asuna: _"__Talvez se nos encontrarmos mais vezes eu possa entender o que se passa no meu peito... talvez possa decifrar essas emoções..."_

Asuna olha para Kirito e sorri, apertando a mão do garoto em seguida.

Asuna: Sim!  
Kirito: Você sabe como me encontrar quando precisar.

Kirito dá as costas e começa a se afastar enquanto acena em despedida.

Kirito: A gente se vê por aí, parceira.

Quando Kirito desaparece no horizonte, Asuna coloca sua mão no peito. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado.

Asuna: Nós definitivamente vamos nos encontrar mais vezes... parceiro...

«**Fim da Fase **»

* * *

**_Segundo capitulo saindo do forno, pessoal._**

**_E Kirito vai - acidentalmente ou não - começando a montar seu harém..._**

**_Aos poucos a trama vai começando se desenrolar... será que foi realmente o Kayaba que morreu?_**

**_Espero que estejam gostando. Se tiverem sugestões ou criticas, é só falar (ou seria escrever?)._**

**_A gente se vê no próximo capitulo (que vai ser focado numa certa ferreira de cabelos rosa...)!_**

**_Um abraço ^^_**


	4. Fase 3 - Forging bonds

_**Fase 3 - Forjando laços**_

**24 de Junho de 2024 – Nível 55, Granzam.**

Lisbeth acorda, ainda um pouco grogue, e olha ao redor. Ela pisca um pouco até focalizar a visão. Não sabia se já amanhecera ou não. Sabia, contudo, que estava numa caverna gelada com neve por todo o lado. Estaria morrendo de frio se não estivesse usando um casaco negro por cima de suas roupas habituais.

Lisbeth: _"O que está acontecendo? Como vim parar aqui?"_

Lisbeth abre seu saco de dormir e se senta. Na outra extremidade da caverna havia um garoto em trajes negros cavando na neve.

Lisbeth: _"Ah. Estou me lembrando como vim parar nessa enrascada... tudo começou quando esse garoto, Kirito, veio até minha loja querendo uma arma personalizada e quebrou minha melhor espada..."_

**Nível 58, Lindus – Muitas horas antes**

O som de algo partindo reverbera pela loja. A espada de cabo laranja se partira ao meio, a ponta de sua lâmina se fincando numa das paredes próximas.

Lisbeth: Ahhhh!

Lisbeth, a ferreira de cabelos rosa dona do estabelecimento, fica desesperada. Ela arranca a metade restante da espada das mãos de Kirito e a examina minuciosamente.

Lisbeth: Destruída... reparos impossíveis...

Kirito fica olhando de sua intacta «Elucidator» para a espada destruída nas mãos de Lisbeth sem saber o que dizer. Após alguns segundos a espada danificada se desfaz. Trocando o choque pela raiva, Lisbeth agarra Kirito pela gola de seu sobretudo.

Lisbeth: Aquela espada era meu melhor trabalho e você a destruiu! Como você vai assumir a responsabilidade?  
Kirito: S-sinto muito. Nunca imaginei que aquela espada fosse quebrar tão fácil...  
Lisbeth: O que?!

Lisbeth aproxima o rosto ameaçadoramente de Kirito.

Lisbeth: Então você está dizendo que minha espada era mais fraca do que você achou que era?  
Kirito: Hmmm... bem... na verdade, sim.  
Lisbeth: Ah! Então agora também resolveu me insultar?

Lisbeth libera Kirito, coloca as mãos na cintura e estufa o peito.

Lisbeth: Pois fique sabendo que se eu tivesse os materiais certos poderia forjar armas que cortariam sua maldita espada como se fosse manteiga.  
Kirito: Ah! É mesmo?

Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Kirito.

Kirito: Então eu gostaria de ver você criar uma espada como essa. Algo que seja capaz de cortar minha «Elucidator» como se fosse manteiga.

Kirito embainha sua espada.

Lisbeth: Ah. Então você está duvidando, não é? Está bem, então. Me traga alguns ingredientes raros e eu te mostro do que sou capaz!  
Kirito: E que ingredientes seriam esses?

Lisbeth pondera por alguns instantes. Um sorriso maligno logo se forma em seu rosto.

Lisbeth: Sabe do que mais? Acabei de pensar em algo perfeito...  
Kirito (uma sobrancelha erguida): Ah, é?  
Lisbeth: Vamos dar uma volta. Você pode me pagar um chá enquanto eu conto a história. É o mínimo que pode fazer depois de ter quebrado minha espada.  
Kirito: Tudo bem por mim.

Lisbeth deixa a loja sob os cuidados de seus empregados NPCs e guia Kirito pela cidade. A dupla decide por um restaurante não muito longe dali e se sentam em uma das mesas a céu aberto. Atendendo aos pedidos de Kirito e Lisbeth, uma garçonete traz dois pedaços de bolo e duas xícaras de chá. A dupla de jogadores opta por comerem alguns pedaços do bolo antes de entrar propriamente no assunto daquela pequena reunião.

Lisbeth: Existe uma quest rara que ainda não foi completada, algo relacionado a um metal de extrema qualidade. Os rumores sobre isso começaram cerca de duas semanas atrás...

Lisbeth coloca a xícara que estava segurando sobre a mesa.

Lisbeth: Numa vila no extremo oeste do nível 55, você pode encontrar um senhor de barba longa tão branca quanto a neve, um NPC que lhe passará uma quest que fala sobre um dragão que dropa um metal raro: o lingote de cristal.

Enquanto ouve, Kirito se serve de um gole de seu chá.

Lisbeth: Obviamente isso chamou a atenção de vários jogadores, que se uniram em grupos para derrotar o dragão. O monstro, contudo, era poderoso demais e poucos conseguiram matá-lo. Houve algumas baixas, mas ninguém sabe precisar quantas. Para piorar, a cada derrota o dragão apenas dropava uma quantidade modesta de cols e alguns equipamentos comuns. Na maioria das vezes, a recompensa não chegava nem perto de pagar os gastos com as poções e cristais de teleporte usados durante a quest.

Com os olhos fechados, Kirito se serve de mais um gole de chá.

Lisbeth: Isso não fazia sentido. Uma criatura tão poderosa, dropar itens tão sem significância. Algumas pessoas sugeriram que devia existir alguma condição especial para o dragão dropar o metal raro, porém ninguém conseguiu deduzir qual era.

Kirito se serve de mais um gole de seu chá.

Lisbeth (levemente irritada): Ei! Você está prestando atenção?  
Kirito (abrindo os olhos): Em cada detalhe. Então se eu trouxer esse lingote de cristal, você vai ser capaz de forjar uma boa espada para mim?  
Lisbeth: Você realmente ouviu a história que contei? Dezenas de bons jogadores tentaram e não conseguiram. O que o faz achar que com você será diferente?

Kirito se limita a sorrir, o que irrita Lisbeth ainda mais. O garoto se levanta de seu lugar.

Kirito: Okay. Se eu sair agora, acredito que volto ainda hoje. Se puder me esperar na loja, podemos resolver isso logo e...  
Lisbeth: Do que você está falando? É óbvio que vou acompanhá-lo.  
Kirito: Me acompanhar? Por que?  
Lisbeth (um sorriso maldoso): Para testemunhar em primeira mão quando você resolver voltar chorando porque foi incapaz de conseguir o metal raro. Vai ser a melhor coisa do meu dia.  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): Bem...

Kirito olha Lisbeth de cima a baixo.

Kirito: Não que eu não aprecie uma boa companhia, mas não seria mais fácil se eu fosse sozinho? Seria um grande problema se você acabasse me atrapalhando no caminho...

Lisbeth cerra os punhos e acaba mordendo o lábio involuntariamente. Estava sentindo a raiva borbulhar por todo o seu corpo.

Lisbeth: _"Nunca imaginei que houvesse uma pessoa tão boa em mexer com meus nervos!"_

Lisbeth bate na mesa, em protesto, e quase derruba as xícaras. Ela se levanta para encarar Kirito.

Lisbeth: Não zombe de mim! Mesmo que eu pareça só uma vendedora, na verdade sou uma especialista em clavas e martelos de batalha! Tenho certeza que meu skill de força é o triplo do seu! Acabaria com você com apenas um golpe se eu quisesse!  
Kirito (dando de ombros): Se você diz...

Kirito dá uma pequena risada. O fato do garoto parecer estar a vontade e até se divertindo com a situação fazia o sangue de Lisbeth ferver ainda mais.

Kirito (admirado): Você é realmente uma pessoa diferente...  
Lisbeth (uma sobrancelha erguida): O que você quer dizer com isso?

Kirito suspira.

Kirito: Muito bem. Será do seu jeito então.

Kirito abre uma janela de jogo e navega pelos menus. Em instantes, uma janela com uma proposta de grupo surge diante de Lisbeth.

Kirito: Eu me chamo Kirito. Espero que possamos nos dar bem até que a espada esteja pronta.

Kirito estende a mão para Lisbeth. A ferreira aceita a proposta de grupo, mas ignora o gesto cordial de Kirito. Ela se vira de costas para o garoto.

Lisbeth: É um grande desprazer conhecê-lo, Kirito. Vamos embora porque quero terminar logo com isso.

Lisbeth começa a andar rumo ao portal de teleporte. Kirito a segue após pagar a conta do restaurante.

Lisbeth: E prepare sua carteira! Quando eu terminar esta magnífica espada, vou cobrar uma fortuna por ela!  
Kirito: Ok, ok...

**Nível 55, Granzam – Minutos depois**

Quando ouviu sobre a vila no oeste daquele andar, Lisbeth achou que seria fácil encontrá-la. Ledo engano. Ela e Kirito já estavam caminhando por alguns minutos e haviam passado por quatro rústicas vilas à procura do tal senhor de barba branca. A ferreira suspira, irritada.

Lisbeth: Só encontrar o NPC da quest já dá um enorme trabalho. Não é a toa que essa quest não foi completada ainda...  
Kirito (checando sua tela de mapa): Você está sendo muito impaciente. Só existe mais uma vila no mapa dessa região, então logo vamos conseguir iniciar a quest.  
Lisbeth: Você não devia estar um pouquinho mais preocupado com o dragão que vamos enfrentar?  
Kirito: Por que? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que saio numa quest...

Lisbeth olha para Kirito e balança a cabeça negativamente.

Lisbeth: Estou surpresa que você tenha sobrevivido até hoje. Isso não é uma caçada qualquer! Estamos falando de um poderoso dragão que já matou outros jogadores! Se você relaxar, vai acabar tendo o mesmo destino que eles!  
Kirito: É uma criatura do andar 55. Não acho que eu vá ter problemas. Provavelmente você nem vai precisar ajudar.  
Lisbeth (uma sobrancelha erguida): Você é incrivelmente forte ou apenas incrivelmente estúpido?  
Kirito (rindo): O que você acha?

Lisbeth sente o sangue ferver.

Lisbeth: Ora, seu...  
Kirito: Espere.

Kirito havia parado de se mover e erguido o braço diante de Lisbeth. A ferreira nota que os olhos do «Black Swordsman» estavam emitindo um leve brilho vermelho, sinal do uso de um skill de detecção de inimigos.

Lisbeth: O que foi?  
Kirito: Saque sua arma. Temos companhia.

Kirito saca sua «Elucidator» e assume posição de combate. Lisbeth saca seu «Zoringen Hammer» e também se prepara para a batalha. O caminho que a dupla estava seguindo era cercado por diversas árvores cobertas de neve. De trás dessas árvores surge um grupo de esqueletos usando armaduras de combate no estilo romano e armados com machados de aço com lâminas de gelo.

Kirito: Fique atrás de mim enquanto eu...  
Lisbeth: Hyahhhhhh!

Lisbeth assume a dianteira e gira seu martelo de guerra, destroçando três inimigos. Dois dos esqueletos tentam golpear a garota por trás de surpresa, mas ela reage rapidamente e bloqueia os golpes com o cabo de seu martelo. A ferreira gira seu martelo mais uma vez, destruindo mais dois esqueletos. Apesar do «Zoringen Hammer» parecer pesado, Lisbeth parecia não sentir nenhuma dificuldade em manuseá-lo.

Kirito: Você não devia se arriscar assim.  
Lisbeth: Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha.

Três esqueletos tentam atacar Kirito, mas o garoto se agacha e corta as pernas dos monstros com sua espada. Em seguida, ele salta por cima de dois outros esqueletos e corta suas cabeças. Lisbeth usa seu martelo e golpeia o chão, demonstrando uma força descomunal. O ataque gera uma onda de impacto que joga os dois esqueletos contra as árvores próximas. As criaturas acabam se desfazendo quando sua barra de HP chega a zero. Com todos os inimigos derrotados, Lisbeth apoia seu martelo no ombro e abre um sorriso triunfante.

Lisbeth: Viu só? Eu disse que podia me virar sozinh...

Lisbeth acaba soterrada por um pouco de neve que cai da copa das árvores atrás dela. Aparentemente o impacto sofrido pelas árvores causara este pequeno incidente. Kirito embainha sua «Elucidator» e agarra a mão da ferreira, puxando-a para fora do monte de neve. Lisbeth rapidamente recupera a compostura e limpa suas roupas. Em seguida ela encara Kirito, que estava segurando uma risada de uma maneira nem um pouco discreta.

Lisbeth: Nenhum comentário. Nenhum simples comentário.

Lisbeth abre sua janela de inventário.

Lisbeth: Que droga. Esses esqueletos não droparam nada de bom. Você teve alguma sorte?  
Kirito: Não. Apenas uma poção de cura e alguns ossos.  
Lisbeth: Esses ossos são material de nível muito baixo. Não serviriam para forjar nada mesmo que quissesemos. Descartei todos os que ganhei.  
Kirito: Eu guardei alguns e você devia fazer o mesmo. Talvez sirvam para algo mais tarde. Nunca se sabe, não é?  
Lisbeth: Tanto faz... vamos em frente.

Kirito e Lisbeth logo voltam a caminhar e começam a subir uma colina. Conforme avançam, a dupla nota uma neblina gélida tomando o ambiente. Lisbeth abraça o próprio corpo enquanto começa a tremer levemente de frio. Kirito, que estava caminhando a frente, não demora muito para notar o sofrimento de sua companheira de aventura. O garoto pára de andar.

Kirito: Você não tem roupas extras?  
Lisbeth: Eu não sabia que esse andar era tão frio assim.

Uma brisa passa pelo local, fazendo a tremedeira de Lisbeth piorar. A menina se surpreende quando um casaco negro com capuz é atirado sobre sua cabeça.

Lisbeth: Eh?

Lisbeth, confusa, pega o casaco em suas mãos. A ferreira nota que Kirito estava olhando para ela. O garoto havia retirado o item de seu inventário.

Lisbeth: E quanto a você, Kirito? Vai ficar bem?  
Kirito: O vento frio não me incomoda. É apenas uma questão de força de vontade.  
Lisbeth (em tom de protesto): Você está dizendo que eu não tenho força de vontade?

Kirito, com um discreto sorriso no rosto, dá as costas e volta a caminhar. Sem pensar muito, Lisbeth resolve vestir o casaco.

Lisbeth: _"Ahhh. Toda palavra que sai da boca desse cara me tira do sério."_

Lisbeth coloca a mão no casaco.

Lisbeth: Hmmm. Que quentinho...

A ferreira, pensativa, observa Kirito se afastando.

Lisbeth: _"Não acredito que estou no meio do nada com esse cara. O que eu estava pensando?"_

Lisbeth começa a esfregar as mãos para aquecê-las.

Kirito: O que foi, Lisbeth? Já chegou ao seu limite?

Kirito havia parado de andar e se voltado novamente para Lisbeth.

Kirito: Você não devia se forçar. Pode voltar para a loja se quiser.  
Lisbeth (batendo o pé): Eu estou bem! Isso aqui não é nada!  
Kirito: Se você diz, Lisbeth...  
Lisbeth: E também... se quer fingir que é meu amigo, então deve me chamar de Lis!

Lisbeth, de cara fechada, começa a andar a passos largos, assumindo a dianteira.

Kirito: Como quiser... Lis.

Conforme avança, a dupla nota que o caminho vai se afunilando e ficando mais perigoso. À esquerda deles agora havia um precipício. Despencar dali não seria nada agradável.

Kirito: Essa estrada é mais perigosa do que eu imaginava...  
Lisbeth (com um sorriso malicioso): Ahhh. Então você vai finalmente admitir sua derrota e sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas?  
Kirito: Na verdade estou mais preocupado que você não consiga me acompanhar. Seria um problema ter que me atrasar por causa disso...  
Lisbeth: O que? Pois fique sabendo que...

A conversa dos dois é interrompida por um rugido.

Lisbeth: O que foi isso?

Kirito usa seu skill de detecção de inimigos.

Kirito: Tem algo descendo a colina.

Não demora muito para a dupla descobrir o que era. Diante deles logo surge um urso gigante de pelagem branca e cristalina. Sobre seu olho esquerdo havia uma marca circular preta e suas patas dianteiras estavam cobertas por uma sólida camada de gelo. A criatura se coloca em apenas duas patas e solta um rugido que faz um pouco de neve despencar das raras árvores por perto. Lisbeth checa o nome flutuando acima da cabeça da criatura.

Lisbeth: _Frozen Bear_? Nunca ouvi falar.

Lisbeth saca seu «Zoringen Hammer».

Lisbeth: Bem... vamos dar cabo logo dele...  
Kirito: Espere.

Kirito havia colocado a mão no ombro de Lisbeth e a segurado.

Lisbeth: Ei! O que foi agora?  
Kirito: Essa criatura tem um nível superior ao do andar. Não devia haver algo assim por aqui.  
Lisbeth: Bem, eu não vou fugir depois de ter vindo tão longe.  
Kirito: Não estou pedindo isso. Apenas, por favor, não corra riscos desnecessários, ok?

Lisbeth fica surpresa com o olhar sério de Kirito. Não parecia o olhar de alguém que estava com medo pela sua própria vida. O «Black Swordsman» parecia mais com alguém extremamente angustiado.

Lisbeth: _"Ele está tão preocupado assim comigo? Não pode ser, não é? Nós nem nos conhecemos direito! Mas esse olhar... é o olhar de alguém que testemunhou algo terrivel... algo que ele não quer ver de novo..."_

Kirito: Lis?  
Lisbeth (suspirando): Ok, ok. Vou tomar cuidado. Eu prometo.  
Kirito: Ótimo.

Kirito saca sua «Elucidator» e entra em posição de batalha.

Kirito: Agora, vamos derrubar essa criatura.  
Lisbeth: Ok!

Lisbeth toma a dianteira e fica responsável pela primeira ofensiva. A ferreira desfere três poderosos golpes com seu martelo de guerra. O _frozen bear_, entretanto, bloqueia todos os ataques com suas patas reforçadas. A criatura tenta atacar Lisbeth, mas ela consegue se afastar o bastante para evitar o ataque.

Kirito: Lisbeth, Switch!

Lisbeth abre caminho. Kirito avança contra o _frozen bear_ e desfere dezenas de rápidos golpes com sua «Elucidator». A criatura consegue bloquear alguns dos golpes, mas mesmo os que a atingem não surtem nenhum efeito. A barra de HP permanece inalterada. O _frozen bear_ soca o solo com suas patas provocando uma onda de impacto. Mesmo fincando sua espada no chão, o surpreso Kirito acaba arrastado para trás e recebe danos leves.

Kirito: Por que não consegui afetar seu HP? Tem algo errado. A não ser que...

Kirito observa atentamente a barra de HP da criatura. Havia um icone acima dela que chama sua atenção.

Kirito (murmurando): Então é isso...  
Lisbeth: Kirito, Switch!  
Kirito: Não! Espere, Lis!

Lisbeth corre, arrastando seu «Zoringen Hammer» no chão e levantando uma nuvem de neve no percurso. Ela atinge a criatura com seu golpe mais forte, se valendo de toda a potência do seu skill de força.

Lisbeth: Te peguei!

Mas Lisbeth estava errada. O _frozen bear_ havia bloqueado o ataque unindo suas duas patas. A criatura havia sido empurrada para trás alguns centímetros pela força do impacto, mas sua barra de HP permanecia inalterada.

Lisbeth: N-não é possivel...

O _frozen bear_ agarra o martelo de guerra de Lisbeth com uma de suas patas e golpeia a menina com a outra. A ferreira é arremessada contra uma parede de gelo e vê sua barra de HP ser reduzida. A criatura joga a arma para o lado e dispara em direção a Lisbeth.

Kirito: Lis!

Kirito consegue se mover mais rápido, agarra Lisbeth pela cintura e se joga para longe com ela. O_frozen bear_ acaba colidindo contra a parede de gelo e ficando um pouco atordoado. Lisbeth se levanta com a ajuda de Kirito e recolhe seu «Zoringen Hammer».

Kirito: Você está bem, Lis?  
Lisbeth: S-sim. Meu HP ainda está no limite do verde. Por sorte, os ataques dele não são tão fortes. Afinal, por que não conseguimos machucar essa coisa?  
Kirito: Está vendo o icone acima da barra de HP do _frozen bear_?  
Lisbeth: Sim. E daí?  
Kirito: Aquilo é um indicador de proteção elemental.  
Lisbeth: Proteção elemental?  
Kirito: Sim. No caso desse urso, existe uma proteção elemental de gelo. Significa que sempre que ele estiver num lugar frio, sua defesa ganhará um bônus de mais 150%.  
Lisbeth: O que?! Mas isso é roubo! Com uma defesa tão forte, não tem jeito de nossos ataques funcionarem.  
Kirito: Eu já tinha ouvido falar dessa habilidade antes, mas criaturas com proteção elemental só deveriam existir a partir do 70º andar...  
Lisbeth: Você disse que esse _frozen bear_ tinha um nivel superior ao andar, não é? Talvez ele tenha se perdido por aqui...  
Kirito: Monstros de SAO não se perdem. Eles seguem os parâmetros de um programa que define suas ações e locais de respawn.  
Lisbeth: Então por que diabos esse urso está aqui?

Nesse momento o _frozen bear _se recupera e solta um rugido, interrompendo a conversa.

Lisbeth: Já que você está bancando o sabe-tudo... alguma idéia de como derrubamos esse cara?  
Kirito: Temos que eliminar a proteção elemental, mesmo que seja por um momento. Para combater o gelo precisamos de fogo.  
Lisbeth: Fogo, fogo, fogo...

Lisbeth vasculha rapidamente seu inventário.

Lisbeth: Ah! Eu tenho um lampião.  
Kirito: Hmmm. Isso não vai nos dar uma brecha de ataque muito longa, mas vai ter que servir.

Kirito aponta sua espada para frente.

Kirito: Você põe fogo no monstro e depois eu o ataco com tudo o que tenho.  
Lisbeth: Certo. Aqui vou euuuu!

Lisbeth corre até o _frozen bear_ e atira o lampião na cabeça da criatura, evitando um ataque dela em seguida por centímetros. O objeto se desfaz em partículas de código, mas inicia um pequeno incêndio sobre o corpo do urso. O icone de proteção elemental desaparece da barra de HP do_frozen bear_.

Kirito: Minha vez!

Kirito brande sua «Elucidator» e parte para cima do _frozen bear_. Primeiro ele desfere três golpes rápidos nas pernas do monstro, fazendo-o cambalear. A barra de HP finalmente diminui e o urso urra de dor. O «Black Swordsman» prossegue seu ataque, agora mirando o peito. Ele desfere doze golpes, cada um mais rápido e mais forte que o anterior. Sempre que o _frozen bear_ tenta um contra-ataque, Kirito se esquiva e já emenda o seu ataque seguinte. A barra de HP do monstro lentamente ia diminuindo e não levaria muito tempo para ficar amarela.

Lisbeth (murmurando): Que velocidade impressionante! Nunca vi nada parecido. Com esse tipo de habilidade, não me surpreenderia se ele fosse um dos jogadores das linhas de frente...

A batalha acaba se arrastando perigosamente para a beirada da estrada. O _frozen bear_ tenta golpear Kirito mais uma vez utilizando as duas patas, mas o garoto se abaixa e prepara o contra-ataque. Nesse momento o icone de proteção elemental reaparece. As chamas que cobriam o _frozen bear_ haviam se extinguido.

Lisbeth: Kirito! Cuidado! A proteção do urso voltou!

O _frozen bear_ recebe o ataque em seu peito, mas dessa vez seu HP não sofre nenhum dano. Lisbeth age rápido e bloqueia um ataque do urso com seu martelo, protegendo seu parceiro de combate.

Lisbeth: Precisamos de um novo plano!

Kirito golpeia o chão com sua «Elucidator». O trecho na beirada da estrada era mais instável e fácil de ser danificado. Dessa forma, um pedaço do chão despenca para o precipicio, levando consigo o_frozen bear_. A dupla de jogadores observa o urso ser destruído ao chegar ao fundo do precipicio. Lisbeth suspira aliviada enquanto guarda seu martelo.

Lisbeth: Esta foi uma boa vitória...  
Kirito: Verdade...  
Lisbeth (cruzando os braços): Mas você não teria conseguido sem mim.  
Kirito: Sim. Eu sei.  
Lisbeth: Eh?

Lisbeth fica surpresa quando Kirito concorda com ela. O garoto embainha sua espada.

Kirito (com um sorriso gentil): Obrigado pela ajuda. Você fez um bom trabalho.  
Lisbeth: De nada?

Kirito dá um leve tapa no ombro de Lisbeth quando passa por ela.

Kirito: Vamos em frente, Lis.

Kirito começa a andar.

Lisbeth: _"É impressão minha ou ele acabou de me elogiar? Não sabia que palavras gentis podiam sair daquela boca!"_

Kirito: Você vêm ou não?  
Lisbeth: Claro que vou! Me espera!

Kirito e Lisbeth prosseguem sua caminhada ladeira acima. A ferreira chega a se perguntar se a vila que procuravam ficava no topo da colina, mas logo consegue sua resposta. A dupla se vê diante de um portão feito de gelo e aço com uma enorme fechadura no centro. A fechadura tinha o formato de uma caveira com olhos vermelhos. Kirito passa a mão pelo portão enquanto o checa.

Kirito: Deve haver alguma condição especial ou uma chave para abrir esse portão.  
Lisbeth: Não podemos simplesmente derrubá-lo?

Lisbeth ergue seu «Zoringen Hammer» e desfere dois poderosos golpes. O impacto gera um sonoro eco metálico. O portão, entretanto, permanece intacto.

Lisbeth: Acho que isso responde minha pergunta...  
Kirito: Tem uma placa aqui.

Lisbeth caminha até Kirito e nota que ele estava olhando para uma placa de madeira castigada pelo clima que estava fincada na beira da estrada. A ferreira lê o texto da placa que vinha acompanhado de uma seta.

Lisbeth: Aqui diz que a vila fica no pé da colina.  
Kirito (aguçando a vista): Dá para ver daqui.

E realmente era possivel ver ao longe um pequeno grupo de construções.

Lisbeth: Então viemos pelo caminho errado? Vamos ter que voltar tudo?  
Kirito (indicando com o dedo): Tem uma seta na placa apontando naquela direção.

A seta em questão apontava para fora da estrada. Ali havia um caminho um tanto inclinado e irregular que levava até o pé da colina. Lisbeth experimenta dar um passo por aquele caminho, mas seu pé logo afunda na neve e ela recua.

Lisbeth (limpando a neve do pé): Andar por aqui vai ser horrivel. A neve quase bateu na altura de meu joelho. Isso sem falar que um passo em falso e nós acabaremos rolando morro abaixo... tenho certeza que não seria nada agradável...  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): A neve restringiria nossos movimentos e nos deixaria a mercê de qualquer monstro que aparecesse. Talvez seja melhor darmos meia-volta e...

A frase é interrompida por um rugido.

Lisbeth: Isso não é bom...

Kirito e Lisbeth pegam suas armas e ficam lado a lado. Eles notam cinco _frozen bears_ surgirem no horizonte, correndo com todas as forças e ávidos por alcançar suas novas presas.

Lisbeth: Fomos encontrados!  
Kirito: Talvez o barulho que você fez tenha os atraído.  
Lisbeth: E o que fazemos agora? Apenas um desses ursos nos deu muito trabalho... imagina cinco?  
Kirito: Hmmm...  
Lisbeth: Talvez eu consiga abrir caminho por entre eles, mas aí vamos ter que descer todo o caminho correndo e...

Kirito corta a placa com sua «Elucidator». Em seguida ele pega Lisbeth no colo, deixando a garota corada.

Lisbeth (se debatendo): O-o que v-você pensa que está f-fazendo?  
Kirito: Segure firme, Lis.

Kirito dá um pique e salta para cima da placa, usando-a como uma prancha para deslizar pela neve. Os _frozen bears_ páram no topo da colina, frustrados por não terem chegado a tempo.

Lisbeth: Ahhhh!

Kirito tem um pouco de dificuldade de controlar a descida. Ele desvia de uma árvore no último instante. Descendo em alta velocidade, a dupla corre vários riscos de colisão. Lisbeth fecha os olhos e afunda seu rosto no peito de Kirito, decidida a não ver o fim trágico que parecia os esperar. Em determinado momento, a placa desliza por cima de uma pedra congelada e arremessa Kirito e Lisbeth longe. Os dois giram no ar e terminam por cair num monte de neve que cobria os restos de uma carroça. Kirito acaba levando o impacto e Lisbeth fica por cima dele.

Kirito: Ufa. Não foi meu melhor pouso, mas deu para o gasto.  
Lisbeth: Droga! Meu coração quase saiu pela boca!

Nesse momento Lisbeth nota que seu rosto estava bem próximo ao rosto de Kirito e que o braço do garoto estava enroscado em sua cintura. Ficando mais vermelha que tomate, a ferreira se afasta num pulo. Kirito aproveita a oportunidade para se sentar e limpar um pouco da neve que o cobria.

Kirito: Você está bem, Lis?  
Lisbeth (tremendo levemente): Se eu estou bem? Se eu estou bem?!

A tensão e o embaraçamento se misturam, fazendo a ferreira explodir. Lisbeth começa a arremessar bolas de neve em Kirito sem parar. O «Black Swordsman» se protege o melhor que pode com as mãos enquanto tenta se afastar.

Kirito: Ei! Pare com isso! Por que você está me atacando?  
Lisbeth: Que idéia absurda foi aquela? Surfar na neve usando uma placa de madeira e sem ter como frear? Você poderia ter nos matado!  
Kirito: Mas sobrevivemos, então está tudo bem, não é?  
Lisbeth: Claro que não está, seu doido varrido!  
Kirito (pedindo silêncio): Shhhh.

Kirito segura Lisbeth pelo braço e tapa a boca da menina.

Kirito (sussurrando): Não estamos sozinhos.

Kirito e Lisbeth se esgueiram por trás de uma moita e encontram um senhor com uma barba longa e extremamente branca. Ele estava usando roupas surradas e se encontrava sentado junto a uma fogueira olhando para o vazio. Lisbeth e Kirito se entreolham.

Kirito: É o NPC da quest.  
Lisbeth: Finalmente.

Lisbeth se aproxima e acena cordialmente para o senhor.

Lisbeth: E aí? Podemos nos juntar a você?  
Senhor: Oh.

O velho tosse algumas vezes e fita Lisbeth e Kirito com um sorriso amigavel no rosto.

Senhor: É raro ver viajantes por essas terras esquecidas por Deus. Sejam bem-vindos ao _Drill Village_, meus jovens.

A vila era bem pequena, apenas algumas poucas casas, todas velhas e parecendo abandonadas. Estava longe de parecer um lugar agradável para se viver. O velho aponta para o tronco do outro lado da fogueira.

Senhor: Não se acanhem. Podem se sentar e fazer companhia a esse humilde velho cujo tempo já se foi há muito.

O calor da fogueira estava bem convidativo e não havia qualquer razão para recusar. Kirito e Lisbeth prontamente se sentam.

Senhor: Enquanto nos aquecemos, gostariam de ouvir um conto interessante?

Uma janela do jogo surge diante de Kirito e Lisbeth.

Kirito: Olha. O convite para iniciar a quest apareceu.  
Lisbeth: A primeira tarefa é ouvir a história do NPC. Fácil, fácil.

A dupla aceita a quest e o velho começa a falar. Mas a história não era curta como Lisbeth imaginava. O conto estava recheado de detalhes inúteis que começavam desde a longa e entediante infância do NPC, passando pelas descobertas de sua juventude e chegando até os dias dificeis de sua vida adulta.

Lisbeth (bocejando): Eu nunca imaginei que iniciar uma quest fosse levar tanto tempo...  
Kirito: Realmente inacreditável... ele está contando toda a história de vida dele antes de chegar ao momento que ouviu falar do dragão...  
Lisbeth: Só espero que ele termine essa história ainda esse ano...

Ouvindo a entediante história, os olhos de Lisbeth começam a pesar e antes que ela perceba sua mente se perde em memórias de dias distantes.

**FLASHBACK**

Era o amanhecer de um novo dia. Rika Shinozaki desperta com alguém segurando forte sua mão direita. Ela abre os olhos lentamente.

Rika: Eh?

Rika esfrega os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo. Havia uma menina de dez anos com cabelos castanhos divididos em duas tranças deitada ao seu lado. A menina sorri para Rika.

Nanami: Ohayo, Rika-nee.

Rika se levanta, surpresa, e acaba batendo a cabeça numa estante de livros que ficava presa na parede. Alguns dos livros acabam caindo na cama e no chão.

Nanami: Você está bem?  
Rika (passando a mão na cabeça dolorida): Tudo bem. Não foi nada.  
Nanami (não parecendo convencida): Hmmm...  
Rika (sorrindo): Relaxa. Eu tenho uma cabeça-dura, então é preciso mais do que isso para me machucar.

Rika nota que Nanami ainda estava segurando sua mão.

Rika (apontando para as mãos entrelaçadas): O que você está fazendo, Nanami?  
Nanami: Você estava tendo um sonho ruim, estava até suando frio, então vim te ajudar.  
Rika: Me ajudar?  
Nanami: Quando eu estou para baixo ou me sentindo mal, mamãe sempre segura minha mão. Ela diz que isso ajuda a acalmar o coração, a mostrar que você não está sozinha.  
Rika: ...  
Nanami: Eu queria fazer o mesmo com você. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Rika-nee. Vamos desbravar as estrelas juntas algum dia.

Rika começa a gargalhar e abraça a irmã afetuosamente.

Rika: Claro que vamos, bobinha. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Deve ter sido apenas um sonho com as provas da escola.  
Nanami: Então funcionou? Você conseguiu sentir o calor da minha mão enquanto estava dormindo? Sentiu que eu estava com você?

Rika encosta sua testa na testa da irmã mais nova.

Rika: Eu sempre sinto você ao meu lado, maninha. Basta eu olhar para o meu coração.

Nanami abre um largo sorriso. Neste momento Rika nota algo estranho.

Rika: Você não está um pouco quente demais, Nanami?  
Nanami: Como assim?

Rika checa a temperatura da irmã mais nova e fica muito preocupada.

Rika: Você está queimando de febre!  
Nanami: Estou?  
Rika: Você não dormiu com a janela aberta de novo, não é?  
Nanami: Ah. Mas eu não dormi no quarto.

Nanami tira um caderno de anotações do bolso e o mostra para a irmã.

Nanami (com um olhar sonhador): Eu fiquei a noite toda no telhado contando as estrelas. Olha aqui... eu cataloguei um monte delas!

Rika olha incrédula para Nanami.

Rika: Você é idiota?

Rika pega a irmã no colo e sai às pressas do quarto. Ela se move rapidamente pelos corredores não muito organizados da casa até alcançar um outro quarto. Havia uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos vestindo um terno e terminando de passar maquiagem diante de um espelho.

Rika: Mãe! Mãe! Emergência!

A mãe - Yuria Shinozaki - leva um baita susto e acaba borrando o batom.

Yuria: Rika! Quer me matar de susto!

Yuria dá uma boa olhada para a filha.

Yuria: Quantas vezes já falei para não ficar correndo pela casa vestida desse jeito?

Rika olha para o próprio corpo. Ela tinha o costume de sempre dormir usando uma camisa do time de beisebol local e nada mais. Vivia levando broncas porque tinha a mania de acordar e andar pela casa vestida desse jeito.

Rika: Não é hora para isso, mãe! Olha! A Nanami está queimando de febre!  
Yuria: O que?

Yuria checa a temperatura da filha de dez anos e fica desesperada.

Yuria: Meu deus! Como isso aconteceu?  
Rika: Ela disse que ficou lá fora a noite toda.

Yuria pega Nanami no colo e começa a andar de um lado para o outro, incerta do que fazer.

Yuria: Seu pai já saiu para trabalhar... eu tinha uma reunião importante... mas você não está nada bem... o que fazer? O que fazer...?  
Rika: Mãe!  
Yuria: Ok, ok. Eu vou levar a Nanami para o hospital. Cuide dos gêmeos.  
Rika (batendo continência): Deixa comigo.  
Yuria: Vamos tirar esse pijama antes de irmos para hospital, Nanami.  
Nanami: Oba! Eu vou andar de carro! Posso colocar a cabeça do lado de fora da janela?

Assim Yuria e Nanami deixam Rika sozinha no quarto. A menina cruza os braços e olha de relance para o relógio na parede.

Rika: Ahhh! Já é tão tarde? Eu vou chegar atrasada na escola!

Rika dispara para seu quarto e começa a recolher as peças de seu uniforme.

Rika: Droga! Onde eu deixei minha saia?

O quarto estava uma bagunça, como de costume, mas mesmo assim Rika era sempre capaz de encontrar suas coisas. Sua desorganização tinha um padrão. Para não encontrar sua saia, algo devia estar errado. Rika revira todo o seu guarda-roupa e chega até a virar o conteúdo de sua mochila no chão, mas não encontra sua saia.

Yuuji: Rika-nee! Rika-nee! Olha! Estou pronto para a escola!

Rika fica boquiaberta quando olha para a porta de seu quarto. Ali havia um menino de sete anos de idade usando um par de sapatos de salto alto e também uma saia escolar. A saia escolar de Rika.

Rika: O que você está fazendo, Yuuji?!

Rika corre até o irmão mais novo e começa a forçá-lo a tirar a saia.

Rika: Quantas vezes eu já disse para não pegar as minhas roupas?  
Yuuji: Mas eu queria ficar tão bonito quanto a onee-chan...  
Rika: Pelo amor de Deus! Você é um garoto! Um garoto! Não pode ficar usando roupas de meninas!

Nesse momento Yuria passa correndo pelo corredor.

Yuria: Ah. Aí estão meus sapatos.  
Yuuji (sorrindo): Eles ficaram bonitos em mim, não é, mamãe?  
Yuria (calçando os sapatos sem dar muita atenção): Sim. Lindos. Fofissimos.  
Rika (balançando a cabeça): Você devia prestar mais atenção no que seus filhos fazem...  
Yuria (dando um beijo na cabeça de Yuuji): Sua irmã vai levar você para a escola. Bye bye.

Então Yuria desaparece como um raio. Antes que Rika possa falar algo, outra pessoa surge. Era uma menina de sete anos de idade: Yukina, a irmã gêmea de Yuuji. A menina estava usando uma fantasia de leoa por cima de seu uniforme escolar imcompleto.

Yukina (girando o corpo para se mostrar): Olha, Rika-nee. Estou pronta para a escola.

Rika bate na própria testa com a mão esquerda. Ela suspira e junta os gêmeos, se agachando diante deles.

Rika: Eu sei que vocês adoram ficar bonitinhos, fofinhos e tal, mas a escola tem regras quanto ao que se pode ou não se pode vestir. Então vão lá para o quarto e vistam seus uniformes direitinho. Depois vamos todos tomar café-da-manhã juntos, certo?  
Yuuji (decepcionado): Tá bom...  
Yukina (decepcionada): Ok...

Yuuji e Yukina dão as mãos e voltam para seu próprio quarto. Rika recolhe suas roupas e se prepara para ir ao banheiro, mas alguém bloqueia a saída de seu quarto com o braço.

Ryo: Que feio, Rika. Abalando o senso fashion dos irmãozinhos...  
Rika: Ryo...

Rika se encontrava diante de um garoto alto e magro, com cabelos longos, negros e sedosos, com uma franja sobre o lado direito do rosto. Tratava-se de Ryo, o filho mais velho da família Shinozaki.

Ryo: Você não devia ficar com tanta inveja da beleza de seus irmãos. Isso é a ordem natural das coisas. Alguns nascem para serem beldades dignas de adoração, outros nascem para ser pessoas sem sal e sem charme, difíceis de serem notadas ou lembradas.

Ryo fecha os olhos e joga o cabelo para o lado enquanto sorri.

Ryo: Mas eu te prometo, irmãzinha, que mesmo você sendo essa menina ignorante totalmente sem atrativos cujo único ponto de destaque são essas sardas horríveis, eu ainda vou te amar do mesmo jeito.

Ryo arregala os olhos quando ouve um som peculiar. Ele fica horrorizado quando sua franja cai caprichosamente rumo ao piso.

Ryo (numa voz aguda): Ahhhh!

O garoto cai de joelhos e abraça os restos de sua estimada franja.

Ryo: O que você fez?  
Rika: Eu? Estava apenas prestando atenção na sua boca e não entendendo nada do que estava sendo dito. Não consigo entender a língua dos idiotas.  
Ryo (protestando): Não foi só isso! Você cortou minha franja!  
Rika: Não, eu não cortei.  
Ryo: Você está com uma tesoura na mão!

Rika joga a tesoura na cama.

Rika (mostrando as mãos): Não. Não estou não. Seu cabelo deve ter caído naturalmente.

Ryo começa a chorar forte.

Ryo: A fonte de todo o meu charme... perdida... agora eu sei como Sansão se sentia...

Rika passa a mão na cabeça do irmão mais velho.

Rika (um sorriso maligno): Você devia tomar mais cuidado com esses produtos que passa no cabelo... pode acabar ficando careca um dia desses...  
Ryo: Eh?

Ryo se afasta às pressas e se encolhe do outro lado do quarto, tremendo de medo. Rika dá uma leve risada e finalmente consegue ir para o banheiro. Ela toma um banho rápido, arruma o cabelo, escova os dentes e depois se dirige para a cozinha, onde os gêmeos já estavam esperando.

Yuuji: O que vamos ter para comer hoje, Rika-nee?  
Yukina (ajeitando o laço no cabelo): Algo delicioso?  
Rika: Hmmm.

Rika estava diante de um problema. Cozinhar não era exatamente seu forte, mas não podia deixar os gêmeos irem para a escola de barriga vazia.

Rika: Certo! Hoje vamos ter o super-mega-especial da Rika!  
Yuuji: Oh. Isso é novo.  
Yukina: É gostoso? É gostoso?  
Rika: Vocês nunca provaram nada igual.

Rika frita dois ovos rapidamente. Depois recolhe diversos ingredientes aleatoriamente e os coloca num liquidificador. Após alguns instantes, serve dois copos para os gêmeos, rezando para que eles gostassem do café-da-manhã improvisado.

Yukina: Onee-chan... os ovos estão pretos e duros...  
Yuuji (fazendo cara de nojo): E essa vitamina tem um gosto estranho...  
Nanami (lambendo os lábios): Do que você está falando? A vitamina está deliciosa.  
Rika: Viu? Até a Nanami gostou. Você só tem que dar uma chance para minha super-vitamina e...

Rika e os gêmeos se entreolham por um instante. Nanami havia se sentado ao lado deles e se servido de um pouco de vitamina.

Rika (surpresa): O que você está fazendo aqui, Nanami? A mãe não tinha te levado para o hospital?!

Nesse momento todos ouvem o barulho de um carro estacionando às pressas. Yuria escancara a porta e entra na casa, olhando para todos os lados como se estivesse à procura de algo.

Yuria (apontando para Nanami): Ah! Aí está ela! Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa!  
Rika: Como você pode ir para o hospital sem a paciente?!

Yuria pega Nanami no colo, volta para o carro e acelera rumo ao hospital. Rika suspira.

Rika: Francamente...

Rika pega uma caixa de cereal no armário e serve um pouco para os gêmeos. Em seguida ela pega uma caixa de suco de uva na geladeira.

Yuuji: Aqui... estava um pouquinho torto. Agora tá bom.  
Yukina: Ah. Obrigada.

Yuuji estava ajeitando o laço na cabeça da irmã, que agradece com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Rika se encosta na pia para observar a cena.

Rika (sorrindo): Apenas mais um dia na casa dos Shinozaki, não é?

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Lisbeth abre os olhos lentamente e observa ao seu redor. O velho de barba branca ainda estava falando animadamente e a fogueira a sua frente ainda fornecia um calor aconchegante.

Lisbeth: _"Eu dormi e nem notei?"_

Kirito: Bom dia, bela adormecida.  
Lisbeth: Eh?

Lisbeth nota que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Kirito.

Lisbeth: Ahhhh!

A ferreira se afasta abruptamente e quase cai do tronco, mas Kirito a segura. O NPC ignora toda a ação e não pára de falar por um minuto sequer.

Kirito (puxando Lisbeth de volta): Ei, tome cuidado.  
Lisbeth: O-obrigada...

Lisbeth volta a se sentar, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Ela olha de esgueira para Kirito.

Lisbeth: D-desculpe por dormir no seu ombro...  
Kirito: Não tem problema.  
Lisbeth: Por quanto tempo eu apaguei?  
Kirito: Só alguns minutos.  
Lisbeth: Por que você não me acordou?  
Kirito: Bem... eu imaginei que você estivesse cansada e quis te dar um tempo para se recuperar...  
Lisbeth: Hmmm...  
Kirito: E também, você parecia estar tendo um bom sonho e acabei ficando sem graça para te acordar...  
Lisbeth: Um bom sonho?  
Kirito: Sim. Você até estava sorrindo. Devia ser algo muito bom.  
Lisbeth: Ah.

Lisbeth olha para a fogueira e suspira.

Lisbeth: O sonho foi sobre minha família. Sinto saudade dos meus pais e dos meus quatro irmãos.  
Kirito: Quatro irmãos?  
Lisbeth (contando nos dedos): Um irmão mais velho, uma irmã mais nova e um casal de gêmeos mais novo.  
Kirito: Deve ser uma casa bem alegre.  
Lisbeth (sorrindo enquanto fala): Todo dia acontecia algo diferente. Meus irmãos só faziam coisas absurdas e me deixavam sempre maluca. Certa vez minha irmã mais nova pegou um baita resfriado porque ficou a noite toda no telhado da casa querendo contar quantas estrelas havia no céu...

Lisbeth dá uma tímida risada enquanto repassa a lembrança em sua mente.

Kirito: São boas lembranças, não é?  
Lisbeth: Sim. Definitivamente.  
Kirito: Às vezes também sonho com minha familia... minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã mais nova...  
Lisbeth: Você tem uma irmã mais nova?  
Kirito: Sim, mas ela não tem nada a ver comigo. Ela é muito dedicada e organizada, além de ser excelente em esportes. Sendo bonita, exemplar nos estudos e um prodigio no kendo, não é para menos que ela é bem popular na escola dela.  
Lisbeth (com uma mão no queixo): Ora, ora. Temos um siscom aqui...  
Kirito (cruzando os braços, indignado): Eu não sou siscom! Apenas tenho orgulho da minha irmã.  
Lisbeth: Hahaha. Eu entendo como você se sente. Mesmo que às vezes eles me dêem nos nervos, amo meus irmãos mais do que tudo no mundo. Eu daria qualquer para ver eles de novo...

Lisbeth seca uma lágrima que se forma no canto de seu olho.

Lisbeth: Já fazia algum tempo que não pensava neles, na minha familia. Acho que eu vinha me forçando a não pensar nisso para não me sentir tão mal...

Kirito olha para Lisbeth e nota o semblante depressivo da menina. O garoto começa a esfregar o próprio ombro.

Kirito: Eu sei que seu sonho estava agradável e tal, Lis... mas você não precisava ter babado no meu ombro enquanto dormia...  
Lisbeth: O que?! Eu não babo enquanto durmo!  
Kirito: Não é isso que meu ombro molhado está mostrando...  
Lisbeth (bufando de raiva): Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa, seu mentiroso!

Lisbeth começa a balançar Kirito, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. Ao invés de protestar, o garoto aceita tudo tranquilamente.

Lisbeth: _"O que é este sentimento estranho? Mesmo que eu fique sempre discutindo com o Kirito, mesmo que ele fique me tirando do sério, por que me sinto melhor? Por que sinto meu coração mais leve?"_

Lisbeth encara os olhos negros de Kirito e decide por soltar sua camisa.

Lisbeth: _"Ele tem uma boca grande e algumas idéias estúpidas, mas também consegue ser gentil... ele até escutou meu desabafo... talvez o Kirito não seja tão ruim quanto parece..."_

Kirito: Olha... acho que o NPC está chegando na parte que nos interessa.

O velho não havia parado de falar um instante sequer e parecia feliz apenas por ter companhia, mesmo que não estivessem lhe dando muita atenção.

Senhor: ... e na montanha mais alta do oeste, lugar inóspito do qual todos mantém distância, vive um dragão chamado _X'rphan the White Wyrm_. O generoso homem que me ajudou a construir minha segunda casa me contou tudo que ouvira sobre ele. O dragão branco domina o topo da montanha, afastando todos os invasores com seu bafo gélido, e se alimenta dos cristais que nascem daquela terra. Foi dito que ele é capaz de produzir um metal raro – o lingote de cristal – mas poucos foram aqueles que retornaram vivos de um encontro com _X'rphan_.  
Kirito: Existe um caminho rápido de se alcançar o topo da montanha?

O velho aponta para a colina.

Lisbeth: Ele está apontando para o lugar de onde viemos...  
Senhor: As principais rotas foram destruídas por acidentes com tempestades de neve, mas ainda existe uma viável. Naquela colina existe um portão forjado em aço e gelo que sela o caminho até_X'rphan_.  
Lisbeth: Por que colocaram um portão ali?  
Senhor: Para que viajantes desinformados não perecessem nas garras do feroz dragão branco.  
Kirito: E como abrimos o portão?  
Senhor: Vocês precisarão de uma «Skeleton Key».  
Lisbeth: E onde achamos essa chave?  
Senhor: Ela não pode ser encontrada, apenas forjada. Posso fazer isso por vocês, meus caros, se me trouxerem os materiais certos...

O velho estende as mãos, como se esperasse receber algo. Kirito e Lisbeth notam que a janela de quest havia recebido uma atualização.

Kirito: Vamos precisar de alguns materiais para o NPC forjar a chave...  
Lisbeth: Acredito que eu tenho tudo aqui... essa não!  
Kirito: O que foi?  
Lisbeth: Entre os materiais necessários estão aqueles ossos dropados pelos soldados-esqueletos e nós jogamos eles fora... vamos ter que voltar todo o caminho...  
Kirito: Não se preocupe. Eu guardei alguns.

Kirito abre seu inventário e retira alguns ossos, colocando-os sobre a neve.

Lisbeth (irritação na voz): Pare com isso.  
Kirito: Do que você está falando?  
Lisbeth: Você está com aquele olhar de "eu te avisei que íamos precisar disso, não foi?" e eu não gosto disso.  
Kirito (rindo): Esse é um olhar bem específico. Não se preocupe, não tenho nenhuma intenção de esfregar isso na sua cara.  
Lisbeth: Ainda bem.  
Kirito: ...  
Lisbeth: ...  
Kirito: Mas eu te avisei, não foi?  
Lisbeth: Ahhh! Você é inacreditável!

A dupla reúne todos os materiais necessários e os entrega ao velho, que dá uma sonora gargalhada, seguida de uma tosse.

Senhor: Muito bem, muito bem. É bom ver almas tão jovens e cheias de energia trabalhando tão duro para alcançarem um objetivo. Eu realmento espero que vocês sobrevivam a esta aventura e que seus feitos sejam passados de geração para geração.  
Kirito: Obrigado. Em quanto tempo a chave fica pronta?  
Senhor: Não deve levar mais do que dez minutos. Por favor, me acompanhem até minha humilde residência.

A dupla segue o velho até um casebre cuja entrada estava parcialmente coberta de neve. Uma chaminé se erguia no telhado. O interior da casa não era muito grande e havia apenas alguns poucos móveis de madeira decorando o ambiente. O velho acende uma fornalha e começa a trabalhar com os ingredientes. Kirito e Lisbeth se sentam num banco para aguardar. A ferreira aproveita o momento para checar os itens que havia em seu inventário.

Kirito: Você quer um?

Lisbeth nota que Kirito havia estendido um sanduíche em sua direção.

Lisbeth: Para mim?  
Kirito: Sim. Não é o melhor lanche do mundo, mas dá para enganar a fome.  
Lisbeth: O-obrigada.

Lisbeth começa a comer o sanduiche enquanto olha de esgueira para Kirito.

Lisbeth: _"Eu realmente não entendo esse cara..."_

Como prometido, o velho não demora muito para forjar a chave. Ele entrega a «Skeleton Key» para Kirito.

Kirito: Obrigado pela ajuda.  
Senhor: Vocês poderão voltar ao topo da colina se seguirem este caminho...

O velho entrega um mapa para Lisbeth. Ele revelava um caminho secreto para se chegar até o portão, diminuindo o tempo de caminhada pela metade. Automaticamente as informações são copiadas para a janela de mapa de Kirito e Lisbeth.

Senhor: Tomem cuidado com as feras que se ocultam na estrada. Ao passarem pelo portão, encontrarão um caminho que levará ao topo da montanha, lar de nosso temido dragão. Só avancem em direção a _X'rphan_ quando estiverem totalmente preparados.  
Kirito: Nós tomaremos cuidado.  
Senhor: Então é hora de partir, viajantes. Que os deuses de Aincrad iluminem seu caminho. Espero que um dia vocês possam me visitar novamente.

Kirito e Lisbeth deixam o casebre. Imediatamente a janela de quest recebe uma atualização, solicitando que eles abram o portão no topo da colina. A dupla olha para o céu, onde o sol já começava a se esconder.

Lisbeth: Já está ficando bem tarde...  
Kirito: O que você quer fazer? Quer subir a montanha agora ou esperar amanhecer?

Lisbeth pondera por alguns instantes.

Lisbeth: Sabe do que mais? Vamos logo. Quero ver você chorando como uma menininha o mais rápido possivel.  
Kirito: Eu vou conseguir o lingote de cristal. Pode ter certeza disso.  
Lisbeth: Hah. Você está falando isso agora. Tenho certeza que suas pernas vão tremer quando virmos o tal dragão branco.  
Kirito: Parece que alguém ainda não está convencida de minha habilidade com a espada...  
Lisbeth: Estou convencida de que você tem uma boca grande, isso sim.  
Kirito: Pois bem. Não vamos perder mais tempo. Vamos embora.

Kirito abre sua janela de mapa e começa a andar, seguindo as instruções fornecidas pelo NPC. Lisbeth abre um pequeno sorriso antes de seguir seu parceiro. Ela achava estranho o fato de que discutir com Kirito havia começado a se tornar divertido.

Lisbeth (murmurando): Só espero que não encontremos mais _frozen bears_ no caminho...

E de fato eles não encontraram. O caminho até o portão fora tranquilo, Lisbeth e Kirito só tendo que exterminar alguns lobos de nível mediano. Minutos após sair da vila, a dupla se vê diante do portão de aço e gelo. Kirito insere a «Skeleton Key» na fechadura com formato de caveira e a gira. O portão emite um ruído metálico e se abre para os visitantes. Assim que atravessam o portão, Kirito e Lisbeth vêem suas janelas de quest serem atualizadas.

Lisbeth: Só o que resta agora é encontrar o lingote de cristal para completar a quest...  
Kirito: Então vamos logo.

Após perder vários minutos caminhando por uma estrada que era castigada por um vento frio e passar por penhascos de gelo puro, Kirito e Lisbeth finalmente alcançam o topo da montanha.

O lugar era mais amplo do que se imaginava. Pilares de cristal dos mais diversos tamanhos emergiam da terra coberta por uma fina camada de neve. Os últimos raios de luz do sol refletiam por esses cristais, criando um fantástico arco-íris.

Lisbeth: Sensacional!

Lisbeth, maravilhada, começa a avançar por entre os pilares de cristal, mas Kirito a segura pelo casaco e a puxa de volta.

Lisbeth: Ei! O que você está fazendo?  
Kirito: Coloque um cristal de teleporte nas mãos antes de avançar.  
Lisbeth: Ok, ok. Eu não sou nenhuma noob, tá?

Lisbeth retira um cristal de teleporte do inventário e o coloca no bolso de seu vestido, onde seria fácil de alcancá-lo.

Kirito: E também, a partir daqui vai ficar muito perigoso...

Lisbeth nota que Kirito estava olhando para o maior pilar de cristal dali. No topo dele havia um enorme dragão branco repousando. _X'rphan_ ainda não havia notado a presença dos invasores.

Kirito: Quando o dragão se mexer, esconda-se atrás de um dos pilares de cristal e não saia de lá até que eu diga para sair.  
Lisbeth: Por que eu faria isso? Meu nível é bem alto e eu posso muito bem ajud...  
Kirito (gritando repentinamente): Lisbeth!

As pupilas negras de Kirito focam direto nos olhos de Lisbeth, fazendo a garota estremecer um pouco.

Kirito: Lis, por favor.

Kirito estava com o mesmo olhar sério de antes. Dessa vez Lisbeth não tinha dúvidas: Kirito estava realmente preocupado com ela do fundo do coração. A ferreira fica sem saber direito como reagir. No fundo do seu peito, ela se sentia feliz por alguém se preocupar tanto com sua segurança.

Lisbeth (a cabeça baixa): Ok. Vamos fazer como você quer...

Kirito abre um sorriso. Ele passa a mão carinhosamente na cabeça de Lisbeth. A ferreira pensa em protestar, mas por algum motivo que ela não entende, acaba desistindo.

Kirito: Ok. Então vamos.

Kirito e Lisbeth voltam a caminhar, focando sua atenção no dragão adormecido. Não sabiam até que ponto poderiam se aproximar sem despertá-lo. A dupla acaba encontrando um enorme e peculiar espaço aberto no meio do conjunto de pilares e logo percebem o motivo.

Lisbeth: Uau.

Ali havia um enorme buraco, uma caverna cuja entrada possuía pelo menos dez metros de diâmetro. Kirito chuta uma pedra para dentro do buraco e a mesma desaparece naquela imensidão negra sem fazer nenhum som.

Lisbeth: Parece bem fundo...  
Kirito: Cuidado para não cair.  
Lisbeth: Como se eu fosse dar uma de boba. Sou esperta demais para cair nessa armadilha.

Neste exato momento o dragão levanta sua cabeça. Seu rugido feroz se espalha por todo o topo da montanha.

Kirito: Se esconda! Agora!

Lisbeth procura o pilar de cristal mais próximo e se esconde atrás dele.

Lisbeth: Não sabemos que tipo de ataques esse dragão tem... tome cuidado!

Kirito se limita apenas a sorrir e levantar o polegar de sua mão direita antes de sacar sua «Elucidator». _X'rphan_ lentamente começa a bater suas asas, gerando correntes de vento que destroem os pilares de cristal mais próximos. O dragão logo alça vôo, seus assustadores olhos cor de rubi focados no «Black Swordsman». O garoto, contudo, não demonstrava o mínimo temor. Ele assume posição de combate e o dragão branco entende isso como um convite. _X'rphan_ começa a abrir sua boca, em preparação para seu ataque.

Lisbeth: Ele vai atacar! Se proteja!

Apesar do grito de Lisbeth, Kirito não se move um centrimetro. Sua espada começa a emitir um brilho verde, indicação de que ele estava usando algum skill.

Lisbeth: _"O que ele está pensando? Não tem como uma espada bloquear o ataque de um dragão!"_

_X'rphan_ dispara uma rajada gélida e Kirito simplesmente a rebate com sua «Elucidator», criando uma onda de ar frio que se espalha pelo ambiente. Preocupada, Lisbeth logo checa a barra de HP de Kirito. O dano sofrido havia sido mínimo e sua barra de HP estava se recuperando extremamente rápido.

Lisbeth: _"Kirito rebateu um ataque do dragão com a espada... além disso, para o HP dele se recuperar tão rápido, ele só pode ter um skill de battle healing extremamente alto..."_

A ferreira estava simplesmente perplexa com o que via.

Lisbeth: _"Alguém com um poder tão absurdo certamente seria um dos jogadores chave... mas o nome de Kirito não está na lista dos principais jogadores de guilds... quem realmente ele é?"_

Normalmente batalhar contra uma criatura voadora seria um problema, mas Kirito simplesmente salta extremamente alto apenas com suas pernas e alcança o dragão, iniciando uma série de ataques contra ele em pleno ar. O garoto concentra seus ataques no peito de _X'rphan_. Quando ele começa a perder altitude e pousa sobre um dos pilares, a barra de HP do dragão já havia diminuído em um terço. _X'rphan_ se movimenta no ar e tenta um ataque com suas garras, mas o «Black Swordsman» se esquiva e salta para outro pilar. O dragão tenta atacar novamente com sua rajada gélida. Dessa vez, entretanto, Kirito salta por cima do ataque e mira seus golpes na cabeça do monstro, atingindo uma velocidade mais rápida do que o olho humano poderia acompanhar.

Kirito (golpeando com a espada): Mais rápido... mais rápido... mais rápido...

Quando Kirito pousa em outro pilar, a barra de HP da criatura já se encontra no amarelo. _X'rphan_solta um rugido de pura ira e voa bem alto. Em seguida, ele desce em alta velocidade em direção a seu adversário. Kirito não se intimida e salta em direção a criatura, cortando um de seus braços com sua «Elucidator» e pousando no chão coberto de neve. A barra de HP do dragão imediatamente muda do amarelo para o vermelho. A batalha não levaria mais do que mais um ou dois ataques para ser decidida.

Lisbeth: _"Ok... tenho que dar meu braço a torcer... o Kirito é simplesmente incrivel!"_

Lisbeth resolve sair de seu esconderijo, ainda decidindo se devia colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. Apesar de estar concentrado na batalha, Kirito nota a movimentação de sua parceira.

Kirito: Idiota! Não apareça ainda!  
Lisbeth: O que? Mas por que não? O dragão já está quase acabado...

_X'rphan _volta a ganhar altitude e começa a bater suas asas para frente, levantando muita neve e criando um grande vendaval. Reagindo rápido, Kirito finca sua espada no chão, mas Lisbeth não tem a mesma sorte. A ferreira sente como se uma parede tivesse se chocado contra ela e é lançada no ar. Seu corpo é carregado pelo vento enquanto ela tenta inutilmente se agarrar em algo. Por sorte, este ataque do dragão não era capaz de causar graves danos, sendo utilizando mais para abalar os inimigos. Girando no ar descontroladamente e sem conseguir ver nada no caminho por causa da neve levantada, Lisbeth se prepara para o impacto da queda.

O problema é que, quando a neve se dispersa e a ventania perde força, Lisbeth nota que não havia chão onde pousar.

Lisbeth: Você só pode estar brincando comigo...

Lisbeth havia ido parar bem acima do buraco gigante que havia visto anteriormente. Com uma expressão de terror, tudo que ela pode fazer é gritar enquanto tenta instintivamente se agarrar em algo.

Lisbeth: O que ...?!

Lisbeth fica surpresa quando uma mão coberta com uma luva negra agarra seu pulso. Kirito havia disparado em alta velocidade e saltado em direção à ferreira sem hesitação. Infelizmente não chegara a tempo de tirá-la da direção do buraco. O «Black Swordsman» puxa Lisbeth para si, passando seu braço direito na cintura dela e a abraçando com força.

Kirito: Segure-se em mim!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lisbeth enlaça o corpo de Kirito com ambos os braços e o abraça com força. Desesperada, a ferreira fecha os olhos. Não havia como saber o tamanho do buraco. Aquela queda poderia significar a morte certa. Kirito, entretanto, não desiste. Com o braço livre, ele golpeia a parede com sua espada, impulsionando-se para bem próximo da parede oposta.

Kirito: Vamos lá, vamos lá...

Kirito tenta fincar sua espada na parede, mas ela é refletida como se tivesse colidido com um muro reforçado de puro aço. Lisbeth supera o medo e se atreve a olhar o que seu parceiro estava fazendo. Kirito tenta desacelerar a queda mais duas, três vezes, sem sucesso. Ao longe, o fundo da caverna já se tornava visivel. Parecia não haver escapatória. Com o corpo tremendo e mordendo o próprio lábio para segurar um grito, Lisbeth se agarra a Kirito com ainda mais força.

Kirito: Droga...

Kirito larga sua espada, envolve Lisbeth em seus braços e rotaciona seu corpo, de forma que ele fique na parte debaixo, a parte que receberia o maior dano.

Então o inevitável impacto acontece. Flocos de neve são jogados no ar e cobrem parcialmente os corpos inertes. Após alguns instantes, Lisbeth finalmente consegue acalmar seu coração o bastante para voltar a se mexer. Ela abre seus olhos e nota que estava deitada sobre Kirito, sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele. O «Black Swordsman» ainda segurava a ferreira bem apertado.

Kirito: Você ainda está viva?

Lisbeth acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Lisbeth: Sim. Ainda viva. Nós dois estamos.

Lisbeth relutantemente sai de cima de Kirito, permitindo que o garoto se levante. Ele recolhe sua espada e abre sua janela de inventário, adquirindo dois itens.

Kirito: Beba isso.

Kirito joga um frasco de poção de cura para Lisbeth, que a garota aceita prontamente. Ela checa sua própria barra de HP, percebendo que ela estava no amarelo. Kirito, entretanto, estava no vermelho.

Lisbeth: _"Ele me salvou de novo... levou a maior parte do impacto para garantir que eu sobreviveria... ele poderia ter morrido..."_

Lisbeth bebe a poção, o gosto doce se espalhando por sua boca, e vê sua barra de HP crescer novamente. Ela relutantemente fita Kirito. Sentia que devia ao menos algumas palavras de agradecimento a ele.

Lisbeth: Hmmm... bem... obrigada por me salvar...

Kirito estava olhando para o alto, em direção a saída da caverna.

Kirito: É muito cedo para me agradecer. Demos sorte que o dragão não veio atrás de nós, mas como vamos sair daqui?  
Lisbeth: Como assim? Não podemos simplesmente nos teleportar?

Lisbeth pega o cristal de teleporte que deixara no bolso de seu vestido e o segura firme nas mãos.

Lisbeth: Teleporte! Lindus!

Para o azar da ferreira, nada acontece.

Lisbeth: Mas por que...?  
Kirito: Se eu achasse que poderíamos fugir usando teleporte, teria usado os cristais durante a queda. Mas esse lugar parece ser uma armadilha para jogadores, então definitivamente é uma zona anti-cristal.  
Lisbeth: Não pode ser...

Lisbeth coloca as mãos no rosto, seu semblante já mostrando um certo desespero. Kirito coloca a mão no ombro da ferreira.

Kirito: Calma. Não precisa ficar assim. Se os cristais não funcionam, então definitivamente deve existir outra saída.  
Lisbeth: Talvez sim, talvez não. E se essa for uma armadilha impossível de escapar? E se for algo que garanta a morte lenta e sofrida dos jogadores?  
Kirito (com a mão no queixo): Hmmm. Você tem razão. Deve ser algo do tipo.  
Lisbeth: O que?

Irritada, Lisbeth começa a falar alto e a dar socos em Kirito.

Lisbeth: Ahhhhh! O que diabos você está fazendo, seu estúpido?! Por que concordou comigo?! Você deveria ser positivo! Deveria estar me consolando!

Kirito responde a explosão de Lisbeth com um sorriso.

Kirito: Você fica muito melhor assim.

Surpresa, Lisbeth fica paralisada e seu rosto logo fica corado.

Lisbeth: _"Ele... ele estava tentando me animar?"_

Kirito passa a mão na cabeça de Lisbeth, brincando um pouco com os cabelos dela.

Kirito: Que tal nos unirmos para pensar numa solução? Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.  
Lisbeth: O-ok...

Kirito se afasta e começa a analisar a caverna. Lisbeth coloca a mão na cabeça, no local onde Kirito havia tocado. Em seguida, balança a cabeça com força e coloca seu cérebro em capacidade máxima, pensando num jeito de fugir.

Kirito: Não parece haver nenhum túnel, pelo menos não visível...  
Lisbeth: Não poderíamos gritar por socorro para outros jogados que viessem atrás de X'rphan?  
Kirito: Devemos estar há mais de 80 metros da saída... acho que nossas vozes não iriam tão longe...  
Lisbeth: Hmmm...  
Kirito: ...  
Lisbeth: Poderíamos esperar que alguém venha nos buscar. Eu tenho amigos que sentiriam minha falta e fariam uma busca para me encontrar.  
Kirito: O sistema de rastreamento não funciona em zonas anti-cristal. A não ser que você tenha dito exatamente onde você estava indo para seus amigos, eles não tem como te encontrar.

Lisbeth esfrega as mãos na cabeça, irritada.

Lisbeth: Ahhh! Eu não sei! Por que você não dá uma ideia também?

Kirito pondera por alguns instantes.

Kirito: Tenho uma idéia.  
Lisbeth: Sério?  
Kirito: Sim. Subir correndo pelas paredes.  
Lisbeth: Huh?

Lisbeth olha para Kirito, boquiaberta.

Lisbeth: Você é estúpido?  
Kirito: Bem... vamos descobrir.

Kirito dá alguns passos para trás e ganha impulso para a corrida. Lisbeth fica apenas observando, incrédula. Kirito começa a correr e salta, levantando uma nuvem de neve. O impulso leva o garoto bem alto na parede da caverna, onde ele começa a correr, conseguindo sustentar sua velocidade. Logo ele alcança um terço do caminho para a saída, mas vai se tornando mais difícil avançar.

Lisbeth: Não acredito que ele vai conseguir...

Nesse momento, Kirito pisa em falso e escorrega, despencando de onde estava e abrindo um enorme buraco em forma de ser-humano na neve. Lisbeth se agacha junto ao buraco, rindo.

Lisbeth: Eu já sabia que você era idiota, mas não tinha ideia que chegava a esse nível.

Kirito saí do buraco e bebe uma poção de cura.

Kirito: Se tivéssemos mais espaço, poderia funcionar.  
Lisbeth: Nem em um milhão de anos.

Kirito coça a cabeça e suspira.

Kirito: Bem... por hora acho que devemos acampar aqui. Já está ficando escuro e não tem muito o que possamos fazer agora.  
Lisbeth: É... talvez depois de um pouco de descanso a gente tenha alguma boa ideia.  
Kirito: Não acho que exista respawn de monstros aqui, então devemos ficar seguros.

A dupla se senta na neve e fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então Kirito retira um fogão de acampamento de seu inventário e começa a cozinhar algo. Minutos depois ele serve duas porções em potes, entregando uma delas para Lisbeth. A ferreira fica extremamente agradecida, visto que seu estômago já implorava por comida.

Lisbeth: Ah. Obrigada.  
Kirito: Não espere muita coisa. Meu skill de cozinha é horrível.

Lisbeth prova a sopa e sente um calor reconfortante se espalhar por seu corpo, algo para combater o frio daquele lugar.

Lisbeth: Que sensação estranha... não parece que é real...  
Kirito: Hã?  
Lisbeth: Quer dizer... esta situação... acampar no meio do nada e dividir uma refeição com um estranho... acho que isso nunca aconteceria na vida real...  
Kirito: Você é uma artesã e não está acostumada. Eu acampo em campo aberto com certa frequência...  
Lisbeth: Sério? Por que não me conta como é? Sobre as dungeons que você faz, os lugares em que acampou e todo o resto.  
Kirito: Não acho que seria muito interessante...  
Lisbeth: Vamos lá. Abre essa boca. Eu quero saber mais.  
Kirito: Bem... se você insiste...

Kirito pensa por um momento.

Kirito: Teve uma vez que combati esse chefe de evento que tinha um ataque de nível baixissimo, mas tinha uma barra de HP inacreditavelmente alta. Acho que levei uns dois dias para vencê-lo e...

A dupla conversa sobre coisas triviais enquanto come, basicamente dividindo histórias de suas próprias aventuras. Depois da refeição, Kirito recolhe seus itens e retira dois sacos de dormir do seu inventário.

Kirito: Estes são bons itens. Preservam muito bem o calor e tem um efeito extra de ocultação contra monstros.

Kirito e Lisbeth entram em seus respectivos sacos de dormir. Eles ficam há poucos centímetros de distância um do outro, um lampião aceso entre eles. Kirito e Lisbeth se mantém em silêncio por um tempo, esperando o sono chegar. Entretanto, Lisbeth tinha algo que não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça. A ferreira olha de relance para seu parceiro.

Lisbeth: Ei, Kirito... posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
Kirito: O que foi?  
Lisbeth: Naquele momento... por que você me salvou? Quer dizer, não é que eu não esteja grata, mas não havia nenhuma garantia de que você conseguiria. Você poderia simplesmente ter morrido comigo, então... por que?

A expressão de Kirito fica mais séria por um instante, mas logo volta ao normal e o garoto responde com uma voz calma.

Kirito: Prefiro morrer com alguém ao invés de deixar esse alguém morrer sozinho sem fazer nada. Especialmente se esse alguém é uma garota como você, Lis.

Lisbeth olha surpresa para Kirito.

Lisbeth: Você é realmente estúpido. Ninguém mais pensaria assim.

Uma parte do coração de Lisbeth dói, enquanto ela tenta o seu melhor para controlá-lo. A ferreira não ouvira palavras tão sinceras e calorosas desde que ficara presa nesse mundo digital. O doloroso sentimento de solidão, antes enterrado bem fundo, emerge do coração de Lisbeth como uma tempestade incontrolável. Ela queria se livrar dessa sensação incômoda, queria algo que pudesse aquecer seu coração fragilizado. Antes que a menina se dê conta, palavras inesperadas saem de sua boca.

Lisbeth: Será que você... poderia segurar minha mão?

Kirito olha para Lisbeth, surpreso. Eles trocam olhares por alguns instantes, como se estivessem se estudando.

Kirito: Sim.

Lisbeth timidamente retira seu braço direito do saco de dormir e o estende em direção a Kirito, que faz o mesmo. Quando as mãos se tocam, ambos recuam por um momento, mas logo as mãos acabam unidas. Eles viram os corpos no saco de dormir, ficando de frente um para o outro.

Lisbeth: Está tão quentinho...  
Kirito: É verdade...  
Lisbeth: Você e eu somos apenas dados num mundo virtual, mas...  
Kirito: Lis...

Lisbeth não completa sua frase. Ela apenas sorri e fecha os olhos, aproveitando aquela sensação calorosa para ter a melhor noite de sono desde que ficara presa em Sword Art Online.  
**  
Nível 55, Granzam – Agora**

Lisbeth coça a cabeça, as memórias dos últimos eventos ainda frescas em sua mente.

Lisbeth: _"Se sacrificar por alguém que acabou de conhecer... poucas pessoas fariam algo do tipo..."_

Lisbeth fica admirando Kirito, que seguia concentrado em seu trabalho de escavação sem perceber que estava sendo observado.

Lisbeth: _"Como foi que ele disse? 'Prefiro morrer com alguém ao invés de deixar esse alguém morrer sozinho sem fazer nada.' Kirito é realmente um cara estranho... estranho, mas legal..." _

A lembrança de dormir segurando a mão de Kirito na noite anterior se destaca na mente da menina. Lisbeth olha para sua própria mão. Ainda podia sentir o calor aconchegante, aquela sensação agradável que acalmava seu coração. Não imaginava que podia sentir aquilo nesse mundo virtual onde tudo se baseava em dados.

Lisbeth: _"Seria tão bom poder ter aquela sensação todos os dias... era tão quente e reconfortante..."_

Notando que seu rosto estava corando, Lisbeth bate levemente na própria face com as duas mãos para se concentrar.

Lisbeth (murmurando): O que diabos você está pensando, Lis?

Lisbeth se levanta e se aproxima de Kirito.

Lisbeth (com um tom sarcástico): Ei. O que você está fazendo? Teve mais alguma idéia brilhante para sair daqui?

Kirito suspira.

Kirito: Pelo menos eu estava tentando algo...  
Lisbeth (rindo): É... você conseguiu boas risadas minhas quando se espatifou no chão depois de tentar correr pelas paredes.  
Kirito: De qualquer forma... veja.

Kirito retira um objeto do buraco que cavara na neve. Era uma espécie de cristal. Lisbeth checa a janela de item para saber mais informações do cristal.

Lisbeth: Lingote de cristal? Por acaso...  
Kirito: É o material que viemos buscar para fazer a espada.  
Lisbeth: Hmmm.

Lisbeth fica observando o cristal em suas mãos. Kirito se levanta e limpa suas roupas que estavam um pouco sujas de neve.

Kirito: O dragão come os cristais lá de fora e os digere, criando os lingotes. Não é a toa que ninguém encontrava o metal raro.  
Lisbeth: Nós encontramos, isso é o que importa. Mas... por que está aqui?  
Kirito: Esse buraco não é uma armadilha. É o ninho do dragão.

Enquanto fala, Kirito olha ao redor na caverna, como estivesse checando algo.

Kirito: Acredito que o lingote na verdade é excremento do dragão.  
Lisbeth: Excremento?

Lisbeth olha algumas vezes do lingote para Kirito, sua mente processando o que acabara de ouvir.

Lisbeth (os olhos arregalados): Ehhhh?

Enojada, Lisbeth joga o lingote para Kirito.

Lisbeth: Por que diabos você me deu cocô de dragão para segurar?! Você não tem nenhuma delicadeza, não é?

Kirito agarra o lingote e o coloca em seu inventário. Ele nota que sua janela de quest mostrava que a quest do dragão _X'rphan_ estava concluída, fornecendo uma boa quantidade de pontos de experiência.

Kirito: Seja como for, conseguimos o que queríamos. Agora precisamos de um plano para sair daqui.

Lisbeth começa a limpar as mãos freneticamente no casaco.

Lisbeth: Espera. Você disse que essa caverna é o ninho do dragão, certo?  
Kirito: Sim, eu disse.  
Lisbeth: Mas dragões são criaturas noturnas, por isso...

Um forte rugido interrompe a conversa. Kirito e Lisbeth trocam olhares e lentamente focam sua visão na abertura no topo da caverna. _X'rphan_ emerge dos céus e dá um vôo razante, entrando na caverna.

Lisbeth: Lá vem ele!

Lisbeth observa, perplexa, o feroz dragão avançando em direção a eles.

Kirito: Licença...

Kirito pega Lisbeth pela cintura e a coloca deitada em seu ombro.

Lisbeth: Eh? Espera! O que... ?

Kirito arrasta sua «Elucidator» no chão, criando uma neblina gelada para ocultá-lo. Em seguida ele ganha impulso e começa a correr. O dragão branco alcança o fundo da caverna e dissipa a neblina, mas não encontra suas vítimas. Kirito estava atrás da criatura, subindo a parede com sua velocidade de corrida. Ao atingir seu limite, ele se prepara para saltar.

Kirito: Se segure, Lis!  
Lisbeth: Ahhh! Você quer nos matar?

Kirito salta e ele e Lisbeth vão parar nas costas de _X'rphan_. O garoto golpeia a criatura com sua espada, ficando-a nas costas dela em seguida. Não era um ataque mortal, mas era bastante incômodo. O dragão urra de raiva e começa a voar para fora da caverna com dois passageiros inesperados agarrados em suas costas. Kirito se esforça para manter a si e a Lisbeth nas costas do dragão.

Kirito: Estamos fora!

O dragão deixa a caverna e pára repentinamente. Kirito e Lisbeth acabam atirados para cima, indo parar acima das nuvens. Após subir alguns metros, a dupla começa a cair. Entretanto, estavam tão alto no céu que demorariam um pouco para alcançar o chão.

Kirito: Nossa!

Kirito e Lisbeth observam, maravilhados, o belo cenário proporcionado pelo nascer do sol. Um espetáculo digno de ser retratado em pinturas.

Lisbeth: Que lindo!

Lisbeth se surpreende quando, repentinamente, Kirito estende sua mão para ela.

Lisbeth: Kirito...?

Kirito acena positivamente com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem. Após um breve momento de hesitação, Lisbeth decide por aceitar o gesto e segura a mão de Kirito. E dessa maneira, de mãos unidas, a dupla compartilha aquele cenário único.

Quando começara o dia anterior, Lisbeth nunca imaginaria que acabaria despencando do céu com alguém que acabara de conhecer. Entretanto ali estava ela, admirando o nascer do sol com Kirito. Ele era um cara bizarro, alguém difícil de se entender. Era um pouco rude, não sabia como tratar uma garota e tinha algumas idéias questionáveis, mas também era forte, destemido, gentil e disposto a se sacrificar para salvar um desconhecido. Quanto mais pensava sobre Kirito, mais queria saber sobre ele. Sentindo o peito transbordar de uma sensação que nunca experimentara antes, Lisbeth não consegue segurar o sorriso.

Lisbeth: Kiritoooo! Sabe de uma coisa...  
Kirito (uma sobrancelha erguida): O que...?

Na velocidade que estavam caindo, o vento atrapalhava a entender direito o que estava sendo dito. Lisbeth enche os pulmões para gritar com toda força.

Lisbeth: Acho que estou apaixonada por você!  
Kirito: O que? Não consegui ouvir!

Lisbeth não sabia como expressar o que estava sentindo. Não sabia nem ao menos se devia. Talvez não fosse algo tão profundo. Talvez fosse apenas uma coisa de momento.

Lisbeth: _"Mas minha avó me disse uma vez que um momento é tudo o que você precisa para mudar toda a sua vida..."_

Lisbeth começa a gargalhar de felicidade.

Kirito (gesticulando enquanto grita): Repete o que você disse! Eu não entendi!

Kirito é pego de surpresa quando Lisbeth enlaça os braços em seu pescoço e se aproxima. Antes que sua mente possa registrar o que estava acontecendo, algo suave toca seus lábios.

Um beijo. Nada extremamente longo nem audaz. Um beijo recheado de sentimentos que ansiavam por serem compartilhados. Quando os lábios se separam, Kirito e Lisbeth se entreolham, confusão explícita em seus olhos. A menina nota que acabara de agir por instinto.

Lisbeth: _"O que eu acabei de fazer?!"_

Lisbeth sente o rosto queimar. Tinha certeza que estava corada agora. Ao olhar para Kirito, nota que o rosto do garoto estava mais vermelho que tomate.

Lisbeth (dando leves socos em Kirito): Por que você está corando também?  
Kirito: Ai, ai, ai.

Instantes depois ambos caem num rio gélido aos pés da colina. Nada que algumas poções de recuperação de HP não dessem conta.

**Nível 48, Lindus – Mais Tarde**

Lisbeth e Kirito retornam ao _Lisbeth's Smith Shop_ e vão direto para os fundos, onde ficava a oficina. A menina acende a fornalha enquanto Kirito se senta num banco ao lado das escadas para aguardar.

Lisbeth: Você quer uma espada longa de uma mão, certo?  
Kirito: S-sim, por favor.

Durante toda a viagem de volta houvera aquele silêncio incômodo. Havia uma aura de estranheza entre os dois e ninguém conseguia começar a falar sobre o que acontecera. Era óbvio, entretanto, que o beijo estava na cabeça dos dois.

Lisbeth retira um bloco de metal ardente da fornalha e começa a trabalhar nele usando seus skills de ferreira.

Lisbeth: "_Ahhhh. Que clima horrível. Como eu resolvo isso? O que eu devo fazer?"_

Lisbeth bate no bloco de metal com seu martelo de ferreira.

Lisbeth: _"Por que eu fiz aquilo? Foi só impulso? Ou será que..."_

Lisbeth bate mais uma vez com seu martelo. Ela olha de esgueira para Kirito e cora levemente.

Lisbeth: _"Não... não foi impulso..."_

Lisbeth bate mais uma vez com seu martelo. Ela se recorda dos últimos eventos. Da diversão que tivera, apesar dos riscos que correra. Dos momentos em que ela e Kirito estiveram de mãos dadas.

Lisbeth: _"O calor da mão de Kirito... meus sentimentos... são todos verdadeiros..."_

Uma vez mais, o martelo de Lisbeth atinge o bloco de metal.

Lisbeth: _"Eu me decidi. Se eu puder fazer uma espada que agrade o Kirito, vou me declarar para ele."_

A tensão faz algumas gotas de suor escorrerem pelo rosto de Lisbeth. Ela estava colocando todos os seus sentimentos naquele trabalho. Após uma última martelada, o bloco de metal começa a brilhar e a se transformar. Num instante uma espada longa de coloração esverdeada surge diante de Lisbeth. Kirito se aproxima para observar a arma mais de perto. Lisbeth abre a janela de item da espada.

Lisbeth: «Dark Repulser» ...  
Kirito: É a primeira vez que ouço esse nome.  
Lisbeth: Ela não consta nos catálogos de armas que possuo. As estatísticas dela são incríveis...

Lisbeth olha séria para Kirito.

Lisbeth: Experimente.  
Kirito: Certo.

Kirito pega a espada e efetua alguns golpes no ar. Lisbeth assiste a tudo com a mão no peito. Não se lembrava de ter ficado tão ansiosa antes em sua vida.

Lisbeth: O que achou?

Kirito sorri.

Kirito: Pesada. É uma boa espada.  
Lisbeth (aliviada): Sério?  
Kirito: Posso sentir seu coração nela. É realmente um excelente trabalho.

Kirito vira de costas e embainha a «Dark Repulser», guardando-a em seu inventário em seguida. Lisbeth sente dificuldades em controlar sua euforia.

Kirito: Bem... meu pedido está concluído. Quanto eu lhe devo?  
Lisbeth (agitando os braços): Ah! Não, não, não. Não precisa me pagar.  
Kirito: Eh?  
Lisbeth: Em troca eu gostaria de me tornar...

Uma breve pausa.

Lisbeth: ...sua ferreira particular.  
Kirito: Hã? O que isso quer dizer?  
Lisbeth: ...  
Kirito: Lis?

Tímida, Lisbeth olha para os próprios pés. Estava reunindo forças para dizer o que precisava ser dito.

Lisbeth: Quando você voltar das batalhas, venha até a minha loja e deixe que eu faça a manutenção do seu equipamento! Eu quero cuidar de você a partir de agora e para sempre!  
Kirito (corando levemente): Ah.

Lisbeth: _"Droga! Droga! Droga! Não era isso que eu queria dizer! Desse jeito ele não vai entender meus sentimentos!"_

Kirito e Lisbeth trocam olhares. No instante seguinte, acabam falando ao mesmo tempo.

Kirito: Lis, eu...  
Lisbeth: Kirito, eu...

Os dois começam a rir da estranheza da situação.

Kirito: Ok, Lis. Você primeiro.  
Lisbeth: Kirito, eu... eu...

Lisbeth cerra o punho.

Lisbeth: _"Diga, Lis. Droga! Fala logo! São apenas três palavrinhas bem simples."_

De repente a porta da oficina é escancarada e uma garota de cabelos castanho alaranjados entra correndo. Ela se joga sobre Lisbeth, abraçando-a com força.

Lisbeth: A-asuna?  
Asuna: Lis! Eu estava morrendo de preocupação. Você estava sumida desde ontem, totalmente irrastreável, e não respondia minhas mensagens. Onde diabos você estava?  
Lisbeth: Ah. Desculpa, Asuna. Eu estou bem. Fiquei presa numa caverna...

Asuna desfaz o abraço.

Asuna: Numa caverna? Sozinha?  
Lisbeth (apontando para Kirito): Não. Com ele.

Asuna finalmente nota a presença de Kirito e, assustada, dá um passo para trás.

Asuna: K-kirito?  
Kirito: Oi, Asuna. Há quanto tempo.  
Asuna: Não faz tanto tempo. Acho que uns dois dias, não é?  
Kirito: Imaginei que você estaria nas linhas de frente.  
Asuna: Eu estava tentando completar uma quest nesse nível, mas acabei andando por aí como louca à procura da Lisbeth.

Lisbeth olha de Asuna para Kirito. Estava um pouco confusa.

Lisbeth: Vocês... vocês se conhecem?  
Kirito: Sim.  
Asuna (colocando a mão no ombro de Kirito): Nós dois lutamos lado a lado nas linhas de frente. Nos conhecemos praticamente desde o inicio do jogo.

Asuna sorri para Kirito. Era um sorriso tão meigo, tão caloroso, tão sincero. Lisbeth raramente vira sua amiga dar um sorriso daquele antes. Então a verdade atinge Lisbeth como um balde de água fria.

Lisbeth: _"Não me diga que o Kirito é o garoto por quem a Asuna se apaixonou..."_

Lisbeth estava em choque. Mal conseguia prestar atenção na conversa.

Asuna: ...o Kirito queria uma espada forte, então eu recomendei sua loja.  
Lisbeth: Entendo...  
Asuna (colocando as mãos na cintura): Espero que ele não tenha feito nada errado com minha amiga.  
Kirito (corando): E-eu nunca f-faria isso!  
Asuna: Hmmm. Você parece culpado para mim.  
Kirito: É difícil confiar em mim? Quando foi que te decepcionei?  
Asuna (puxando a orelha de Kirito): Eu realmente não posso deixar você sozinho, não é?  
Kirito: Ai, ai, ai.

Lisbeth observa a discussão de Kirito e Asuna, incrédula. Os dois pareciam tão próximos. Lisbeth sentia uma dor crescendo lentamente em seu peito. Sem ter o que dizer, Lisbeth apenas baixa a cabeça, triste.

Asuna: Ele foi rude com você?  
Lisbeth: ...  
Asuna: Lis?  
Lisbeth: Ah. Rude? Que isso. Ele só destruiu a minha melhor espada. Nada demais.

Asuna lança um olhar mortal para Kirito, que dá um passo para trás.

Asuna: Me desculpe por isso, Lis.  
Lisbeth: Que isso, que isso. Você não precisa se desculpar.

Lisbeth se aproxima de Asuna para sussurrar algo.

Lisbeth: Ele é um cara bizarro, com umas idéias meio estranhas, mas é uma boa pessoa. Vou estar torcendo por você, Asuna.  
Asuna (corando): Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhh? Não é nada disso! Você entendeu errado!

Lisbeth corre em direção a saída.

Asuna: Aonde você está indo?  
Lisbeth: Eu preciso resolver uma coisinha na cidade.  
Asuna: E a loja?  
Lisbeth (forçando um sorriso): Minha amiga querida vai cuidar dela alguns minutinhos.  
Asuna: Ei! Lis! Ei!

Lisbeth não responde. Já tinha usado todas as suas forças. Com lágrimas desabando de seus olhos, a menina corre para o mais longe que pode. Ela se refugia nos limites da cidade, sentando-se ao lado de uma ponte.

Lisbeth: _"Burra! Burra! Burra! Por que eu achei daria certo? Isso não é um conto de fadas. Estava muito bom para ser verdade."_

Lisbeth consegue conter as lágrimas, mas alguns soluços ainda persistem. Ela fica observando a tranqüilidade do rio tentando se controlar.

Kirito: Lisbeth.

Lentamente, Lisbeth se levanta e limpa os resquícios das lágrimas.

Lisbeth: Agora não é uma boa hora. Se você me der um tempinho, prometo que volto a sorrir como antes.  
Kirito: Lis...  
Lisbeth: Como você me achou?

Kirito aponta para a torre de uma igreja da cidade.

Kirito: Eu fui ao lugar mais alto que achei para te procurar...

Lisbeth dá uma fraca, mas ainda triste risada.

Lisbeth: Você sempre faz essas maluquices, não é?

Lisbeth se agacha junto ao rio para observar o seu reflexo.

Lisbeth: Eu vou ficar bem. Eventualmente.  
Kirito: Lis...  
Lisbeth (cobrindo o rosto, envergonhada): Será que você poderia esquecer tudo o que aconteceu?  
Kirito: Eu vim aqui para te agradecer.  
Lisbeth: Eh?

Lisbeth se levanta e olha, confusa, para Kirito.

Kirito: Até agora eu achava que estava tudo bem em viver a vida só, em vagar por esse jogo mortal sozinho. Eu passei por situações ruins, vi coisas que quase destruíram meu espírito, que me fizeram sofrer muito. Então eu decidi evitar me aproximar das pessoas de novo.  
Lisbeth: Kirito...  
Kirito: Raramente eu formo grupos com outros jogadores, em geral praticamente só o faço com Klein, Asuna e Silica... mas, por algum motivo, quando eu a vi, pensei que ficaria tudo bem se fosse você. Eu fiquei pensando na estranheza dessa idéia. Até agora, eu rejeitava todos, só aceitando ajuda quando fosse estritamente necessário. Por que com você eu me sentia diferente?  
Lisbeth: ...  
Kirito: Quando eu vi você cair naquele buraco, eu pensei que seria melhor morrermos juntos do que eu ser o último de pé. Mas nós dois sobrevivemos e eu realmente fiquei muito feliz por isso.

Kirito olha para sua própria mão.

Kirito: Quando você me deu sua mão, pude sentir o calor dela... e não pude afastar um pensamento: esta pessoa ainda está viva. Eu, você e todos os outros jogadores de SAO... nós definitivamente não existimos para aguardar o dia de nossas mortes. Eu acredito que estamos vivos pela vontade de continuar vivendo.

Kirito olha diretamente nos olhos de Lisbeth.

Kirito: Por me ajudar a entender isso, eu te agradeço, Lis.  
Lisbeth: Eu também tenho que te agradecer muito, Kirito. Eu estive por muito tempo procurando por algo real nesse mundo, algo em que pudesse me agarrar para não ceder a loucura desse jogo mortal, algo para combater a solidão em meu coração. E eu encontrei a resposta no calor de sua mão. O que vivemos juntos, aquilo não foi fruto de dados de um jogo, aquilo foi real.

Lisbeth vira de costas para Kirito. Não queria encarar seu olhar. Sabia que fraquejaria se o fizesse.

Lisbeth (olhando para sua mão): Eu ainda posso sentir o calor... deve durar por algum tempo...  
Kirito: Lis...

Lisbeth põe a mão nos lábios. A sensação do beijo ainda estava bem vívida. Então ela se lembra de sua amiga Asuna, de como ela mostrava um sorriso diferente quando estava ao lado de Kirito.

Lisbeth: Você tem um lugar ao qual pertence. Asuna está esperando por você...  
Kirito (confuso): Asuna?  
Lisbeth: Eu vou ser forte. Posso agüentar mais um pouco, mas, por favor, me prometa que você vai terminar logo este mundo.

Lisbeth abraça o próprio corpo. Estava se esforçando para se controlar. Ela sabia que não tinha escolha. Não havia outra forma daquilo terminar. Algumas lágrimas se formam nos olhos da menina.

Kirito: Está bem. Você tem minha palavra. Eu vou terminar esse jogo.

Lisbeth se surpreende quando Kirito se aproxima e coloca as mãos em seus ombros.

Kirito: Mas apesar de meu esforço, apesar de toda força que obtive até agora, não vou poder fazer isso sozinho. Vou precisar de alguém ao meu lado.  
Lisbeth: Do que você está falando?  
Kirito: Será que posso contar com você como minha ferreira particular?  
Lisbeth: Eh?

Lisbeth se vira para encarar Kirito de frente. Estavam tão próximos agora que ela jurava que podia até sentir o calor do corpo do menino.

Lisbeth: C-como a-assim?

Kirito coça a cabeça e cora levemente.

Kirito: Eu realmente preciso de alguém para cuidar da manutenção do meu equipamento, sabe? A proposta que você me fez na loja é muito boa para ser desperdiçada...  
Lisbeth (surpresa): ...  
Kirito: O que me diz?

Lisbeth: _"Será que está tudo bem em ser um pouco egoísta? Será que eu posso querer esse doido só para mim? Eu não sei o que devo fazer..."_

Lisbeth olha para o sorriso gentil de Kirito e cora.

Lisbeth: "_Talvez ficar ao lado dele seja o bastante por agora..."_

Lisbeth não consegue mais se conter e abraça Kirito com força.

Kirito: E-ei!  
Lisbeth: Eu aceito. Serei sua ferreira particular. Sua única e leal ferreira.

Lisbeth belisca Kirito.

Kirito: Ai, ai... para que foi isso?  
Lisbeth: Só um pequeno aviso para o caso de você pensar em me trair...  
Kirito (forçando uma risada): Hahaha. E-eu nunca faria isso...  
Lisbeth: Sei...  
Kirito: Agora que tal voltarmos para a loja?  
Lisbeth: Não. A loja pode sobreviver um pouquinho mais sem mim.

Lisbeth esfrega o rosto no peito de Kirito, sorrindo. O garoto chega a erguer as mãos para abraçar a menina de volta, mas desiste no caminho. Ainda havia algo o segurando, algo no fundo de seu peito. Para deixar Lisbeth apreciar o momento, Kirito decide por ficar naquela posição por mais um tempo.

Kirito: Ok, Lis. Só mais um pouco então...

«** Fim da Fase **»

* * *

**Mais um capítulo da fic para vocês. Esse é especial porque foca na minha personagem preferida: Lisbeth! Para quem curte a personalidade da ferreira, esse capitulo é leitura obrigatória hehehe.**

**Espero que tenha ficado divertido. Ainda vamos ver muito da Lis na fanfic.**

**A gente se vê na próxima atualização ^^**

**E a seguir: Domadora de Dragões!**


End file.
